Les trois aventuriers
by Ecarlates
Summary: Notre cher équipage ASL souhaitait attendre leurs dix-sept ans avant de prendre la mer, malheureusement, le destin en a décidé autrement…
1. Le départ

Salut ! Pour commencer, ce n'est pas ma première histoire ! Si c'est nul, je n'ai aucune excuse et je suis impardonnable ! Je me permettrai tout de même de partager ma culpabilité avec mes parents qui ne m'ont pas lu assez d'histoire quand j'étais enfant, à mes frères qui ne m'ont pas appris à écrire et raconter (ils n'en savent sûrement pas plus que moi), à mes grands parents qui ne parle pas correctement français mais qui ne m'ont pas appris d'autres langues, à… à mon voisin qui ne c'est pas proposé pour m'aider (il n'y a aucune chance qu'il sache que j'écris), à… à mes amis d'enfances qui auraient dû deviner que j'avais besoin d'aide, à… J'ai oublié personne ? Ah si ! A toi, lecteur si tu ne poste pas de commentaire ! Bonne lecture !

Ps: Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda sauf Bachirko, Abibdo et Jill

* * *

Les trois aventuriers

" Dépêche-toi ! "

Dans une forêt, trois enfants couraient. Le plus jeune, à la traîne, portait une veste rouge et un pantacourt noir. Il avait une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche, des cheveux noirs d'ébène et un chapeau de paille accroché au cou par une ficelle. Devant lui, le garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole était blond avec des cheveux en boucle, portait une veste et un tee-shirt bleu ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Sur sa tête trônaient un chapeau bien trop grand et des lunettes. Une dent manquait également à l'appel. Le dernier garçon, lui, portait un haut blanc avec un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme le plus jeune.

" Attendez-moi ! "

En accélérant son allure pour pouvoir suivre ses deux frères, le plus jeune se heurta à une racine. Ses deux frères eurent la politesse de s'arrêter un instant.

" Luffy, bouge-toi ! Sinon on n'aura rien à manger ce midi ! "

Cette phrase provoqua un déclic sur le plus petit qui se releva et rattrapa les deux autres enfants. Ils partirent ensemble traquer leur repas. Un arbre plié en deux leur indiqua la présence d'une proie.

" Un léopard géant pour dîner ça ira ? " demanda le plus grand brun.

Des sourires apparurent sur ses compagnons de chasse pour lui répondre. Ils partirent suivre les traces et ne furent pas déçus; devant eux se trouvait un léopard cinq fois plus grand qu'eux.

" Luffy, tu prends la gauche, Sabo, la droite, j'attaque en face !

- Oui ! "

À ces mots, les trois garçons chargèrent. Le blond, à droite, sauta sur une branche et prit de l'élan pour frapper la bête sauvage à la nuque. Le plus petit, à gauche, étira son bras au sommet d'un arbre et le rétracta pour s'envoler et atterrir sur la tête de leur opposant. Le dernier, et pas des moindres, chargea tout droit, visant les yeux. Leurs attaques furent coordonnées et effectuées avec minutie. Leurs armes se cassèrent sur l'animal qui fut sonné par cette attaque-surprise. Les enfants, eux, furent déboussolés jusqu'à ce qu'un des aînés décide de faire une retraite stratégique.

" Courez pour votre peau ! "

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois, les enfants avaient vite pris leurs jambes à leurs cous. Mais au moment de partir de la tête du monstre, l'enfant élastique coinça sa main dans un tronc d'arbre. Son aîné, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et rejoignit le brun qui avait donné l'alerte. Ils continuèrent à courir lorsque le blond remarqua que sa charge était de plus en plus difficile à tirer.

" Luffy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis coincé ! "

Leur discussion attira l'attention du dernier coureur qui comprit la situation en un clin d'oeil et ce qu'elle entraînait.

" Non Luffy ! "

Il attrapa ses deux compagnons et tous trois partirent pour un vol plané maintenant que le corps du plus jeune se rétractait. Ils survolèrent le léopard mais ne furent pas sortis de danger pour autant.

" Comment va-t-on atterrir ?

- Ou plutôt, OÙ va-t-on atterrir ?

- Je crois qu'on a un aller simple vers l'océan ! " fit remarquer le blond

Avant de quitter la côte, les garçons se cognèrent à une branche qui les rejoignit dans leur vol. Avec un fond sonore de cris terrifiés, nos trois chasseurs tombèrent à l'eau. Le blond fut le premier a refaire surface (sans compter la branche à laquelle il s'accrocha), suivirent les deux bruns, l'aîné tenant le cadet qui avait perdu connaissance. Ils s'accrochèrent également à la branche.

" On s'en est sorti !

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Ace, on n'est pas encore sur la terre ferme. "

Le groupe de quatre (les trois enfants et la branche) tenta (seulement les deux aînés, le prénommer Luffy s'étant évanouis et la branche n'en ayant aucune préoccupation) de se rapprocher du rivage mais le courant était trop fort et les emporta. Après quelques tentatives désespérées, les garçons s'abandonnèrent au courant.

* * *

" Patron, venez voir ce qu'on a trouvé !"

Sur le pont d'un navire marchand se trouvait notre groupe inconscient. Le chef des marchands, un homme rondouillard aux vêtements amples et aux cheveux rattachés en tresse à l'arrière du crâne, s'approcha des naufragés.

" Où les avez-vous trouvés ? demanda-t-il

- Ils flottaient, agrippés à cette branche.

- Vous avez bien fait de les secourir, c'est la base sur l'océan. Aller à la cuisine et dit leur que vous aurez droit à un supplément ce soir pour votre bonne action.

- Merci beaucoup patron ! remercia en souriant le pêcheur

- Vous là, allez trouver des vêtements propres pour ces enfants pendant que votre voisin les amène à un lit. Vous irez ensuite prévenir les cuisiniers de quelques bouches supplémentaires à nourrir, ordonna-t-il à des passants au hasard.

- Oui monsieur ! répondirent en coeur les subalternes avant de s'atteler à leurs tâches

- Qu'on prévienne mon second de la situation. "

* * *

Le blond, Sabo, commença a papillonné des yeux avant de finalement les ouvrir.

_J'ai mal à la tête. Où suis-je ?_ Il tourna la tête vers la droite et tomba nez à nez avec Luffy. Il se tourna de l'autre côté mais ne vis qu'un mur. Il se redressa alors.

" Sabo ?

- Ace, tu es réveillé ?

- Oui, où sommes-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est qu'on était emportés par le courant. Un bateau nous a probablement repêchés. "

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Un regard d'entente s'échangea entre les deux enfants. Les pas approchèrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux frères étaient prêts à charger l'inconnu. Dès que la tête passa l'ouverture, les deux frères se jetèrent sur le marchand. Ils l'assommèrent du premier coup, mais sans pouvoir empêcher un cri de stupeur de franchir les lèvres de l'inconnu. Cri qui alerta toute l'embarcation. Les deux garçons se trouvèrent encerclés par les marchands de toutes tailles.

" Que se passe-t-il ? "

Le chef arriva. Une haie d'honneur s'ouvrit à son passage et un subordonné vint lui faire un rapport.

" Jill amenait les vêtements aux enfants quand ils l'ont sauvagement assommé.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillés, remarqua le dirigeant en se tournant vers les enfants. Je m'appelle Bachirko, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bachir. Je suis le responsable de ce navire. On vous a trouvé flottant inconsciemment. Soyez les bienvenus à bord. Voici Abibdo, mon second. La carpette à vos pieds se nomme Jill, il vous amenait des vêtements propres. Je vous propose de vous changer et, dès que votre ami se réveillera, on ira déjeuner.

- DÉJEUNER ? hurla une voix à l'intérieur de la cabine

- Ah, je crois qu'il vient de se réveiller. Allez vous changer, je repasse vous prendre dans dix minutes, le temps de faire un tour de contrôle.

- Et Jill ? demanda un figurant inutile

- Qu'on l'amène à l'infirmerie. "

L'attroupement se disloqua, non sans quelques regards sévères envers les enfants pour le traitement infligé à ce pauvre Jill. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, désarmés. Ils venaient d'assommer un homme et la seule chose qu'ils avaient obtenu c'était un bon pour se changer avant de passer à table. Luffy les appela, attendant le repas promis. Sabo ramassa les vêtements lâchés par leur victime et suivit Ace pour retourner dans la cabine.

" Ace, Sabo, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda la boule d'énergie avec un filet de bave.

- Ton estomac a réellement pris la place de ton cerveau, en déduisa l'autre brun, Ace.

- On est sur un bateau inconnu Luffy ! Tu ne peux pas crier dans tous les sens comme ça !

- Bateau inconnu ? Aventure ! Conclua le petit avec des yeux changés en étoile.

- Calme-toi Luffy et enfile ça, le stoppa son aîné en lui jetant des vêtements à la figure.

- Ouais, un tee-shirt rouge !

- Idiot, il n'y a que toi pour te satisfaire d'une chose aussi débile perdu sur un navire étranger, désespéra Sabo. Ace, que penses-tu d'eux ?

- Ils sont gentils, car ils nous ont repêchés et habillés ! s'écria une voix guillerette.

- Tais-toi Luffy, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, l'univers entier est gentil avec toi.

- Et l'univers entier est méchant avec Ace, chuchota le plus jeune.

- Je t'ai entendu Luffy ! l'alerta le concerné avant de lui lancer un oreiller.

- Ouille !

- Alors Ace ?

- Je ne leur fais pas confiance. On a attaqué un de leur membre et ils n'ont pas réagi. Ils sont trop gentils, ça cache quelque chose. Ils veulent nous mettre en confiance avant de nous mener par le bout du nez.

- Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas tout simplement être gentils ?

- Tais-toi Luffy, les adultes ont toujours une idée derrière la tête ! Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour comprendre quelque chose d'aussi basique ? s'énerva le brun.

- Non, Makino n'a pas de mauvaise pensée !

- Makino est un cas à part, admis Ace.

- Laisse Ace, Luffy est trop petit et trop bête pour comprendre, clôtura Sabo.

- Oui, tu as raison. _Une ampoule s'alluma sur sa tête,_ Luffy ! Ne laisse personne savoir que tu possèdes un fruit du démon ! Personne, compris ?

- Oui. " pleurnicha le chapeau de paille enfin habillé.

"Toc" "Toc"

" Entrez.

- Sabo ! murmura Ace

- Il a toqué, c'est normal de le laisser entrer. En plus c'est son bateau."

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme dans la trentaine.

" Prêt ?

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda innocemment Luffy avant de se prendre une tarte de son frère.

- Luffy, c'est impoli ! le sermonna Sabo, Pardon pour la rudesse de mon frère.

- C'est bon, il est jeune. Je suis Bachirko mais tu peux m'appeler Bachir. Je suis le responsable de ce navire, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, viens me voir.

- D'accord ! répondit gaiement Luffy

- Et si on passait à table maintenant que les présentations sont faites ?

- À TABLE ! "

Sur ce cri de coeur, le groupe quitta la cabine et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Le réfectoire était une grande salle, trois fois la taille de la cabane de Dadan.

" Luffy, donne-moi ta main "

Trop tard, à l'aide de son GPS (Guide pour se remplir la Panse en moins d'une Seconde) Luffy avait trouvé la cuisine. Il était occupé à demander une part plus grosse quand ses frères le rejoignirent. Frères qui le supportèrent dans sa réclamation. Leurs parts étaient bien trop petites ! Bachir résolut le problème : les garçons se satisfaisaient de leurs parts pour le moment et, s'ils avaient encore faim, ils pourraient aller en demander une autre. C'est donc affligé de ne pas avoir eu la part demandée que les garçons se dirigèrent vers une table vide. Ace s'arrêta juste avant de s'asseoir, _et si leurs repas étaient empoisonnés ou drogués ?_ Sabo dû comprendre ce qu'il pensait car il empêcha Luffy d'avaler tout rond son plat.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Vous avez une preuve que c'est mangeable ?

- Vous pensez que l'on va vous empoisonner ?_ Ni une, ni deux, Bachir se servit dans chacune de leurs assiettes_, Très bon, un peu plus de sel n'aurait pas fait de mal en revanche. "

Son action réduit à néant la méfiance des enfants. Son action _et leurs ventres affamés_. Avant de manger, Sabo envoya un regard "mangez proprement", regard qui n'eut aucun effet. Luffy ne comprend pas les messages visuels, s'il les voit tout court, et Ace était trop affamé pour se préoccuper de telle futilité. C'est donc entouré de deux porcs que Sabo prit sa fourchette et son couteau sous les yeux abasourdis des commerçants qui s'attendaient sûrement à un comportement similaire à celui de ses frères. Le repas se déroula sans trop de problèmes, Sabo tempérant ses frères pour les vole de nourriture qui, pour une fois, ne finir pas en dispute. En face Bachir semblait s'amuser de la situation, rigolant aussi bien quand Luffy ne voyait plus sa nourriture (Sabo doit avouer que la tête qu'il fait dans ces moments là est à photographier) que lorsqu'il en chaparde à ses frères. Les tentatives infructueuses de Sabo pour les calmer ne faisaient qu'empirer le rire du commerçant, il s'amusait bien maintenant qu'il y avait un peu plus de vie sur le bateau. Les négociants ne sont pas de mauvaise compagnie mais, chacune de leurs actions étant pour gagner de l'argent, ils se surveillent de très prêt, pas comme ces enfants pour qui l'étiquette ne sert à rien. Tout allait bien, les cuisiniers, à la vue des garçons retournaient aux fourneaux, il était clairement visible qu'ils iraient chercher leurs deuxièmes parts, jusqu'à ce que Luffy s'arrête net. Son arrêt était synchronisé avec l'ouverture de la double porte de la cantine. Ace réagit instinctivement, il vida l'assiette de son frère avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier n'avait pas réagit. Sabo senti le plus jeune se rapprocher, comme pour chercher de la sécurité. Bachir, qui avait vaguement remarqué l'étrange attitude, ne s'en formalisa pas; peut-être le petit avait mal au ventre ? Il mangeait bien vite, ça ne l'étonnerait donc pas. Il fit signe à Abibdo de venir les rejoindre. Plus ce dernier se rapprochait de la table, plus Luffy se rapprochait de son frère. Sabo tira la manche d'Ace pour le lui faire remarquer, mais c'était déjà fait.

" Abibdo, tu as déjà rencontré les plus grands, voici le dernier sinistré. Mon petit, je te présente Abibdo, mon second. N'ai pas peur, il ne te fera pas de mal. "

Malgré l'assurance de Bachir, Luffy ne lâcha pas le vêtement de son frère. Ace pris la situation en main. Il se leva, pris Luffy par la main, entraînant en même temps Sabo.

" On va chercher notre deuxième part. "

Et ils partirent sans autre forme de procès. Arrivés en cuisine, leurs repas étaient déjà prêts. Un cuisinier leur barra la route avant de pouvoir atteindre leurs rations :

" C'est votre dernière part, on n'a pas assez de provisions pour vous en donner plus, donc mangez lentement, je ne veux plus vous voir avant le dîner, d'accord ? "

Les garçons acquiescèrent distraitement, les deux aînés cherchant une raison pour ne pas retourner à la table de leur hôte et le plus jeune ayant peur d'y retourner. Heureusement, leur sauveur trouva justement ce moment pour entrer.

" Jill ! Que t'est-il arrivé, mon vieux ? " Gratifia le cuisinier.

Ce cher Jill releva la tête pour voir les deux crapules qui l'avaient brusquement agressé ce matin. Les deux crapules, plus un nouveau, et_ plus des sourires de démons_. Il aurait bien fait un tour à cent-quatre-vingts degrés avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

" Jill ! s'écria une voix faussement contente, Comment vas-tu ? On est désolé pour ce matin, on a été un peu brusque, s'excusa le blond.

- Pour nous faire pardonner, reprit le grand brun, on va t'aider à manger, tu n'arriveras à rien avec un bras cassé.

- Mais je n'ai pas le bras cassé, se défendit la victime.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda une voix sortie des enfers tandis que la prise sur son bras se renforçait.

- Non, répondit d'une voix de souris le futur manchot.

- Super, alors je prends ton plat et on y va. "

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sabo prit le plat de Jill et ils partirent à la table la plus éloignée d'Abibdo. Luffy fut placé, sans le savoir, dans l'angle mort du second du navire. Sabo à sa gauche et Ace à sa droite avec une vue plongeant sur la menace. Jill, en pleure, se trouvait en face. À chaque fois qu'une personne passait près d'eux, il envoyait des signaux de détresse. Signaux qui n'étaient pas vus, niés ou, dans le pire des cas, renvoyés avec un " bonne chance mon pote ". Sans s'en rendre compte, son assiette se retrouva aussi blanche que le jour de sa conception. Le seul point positif était que ça signifiait que ses bourreaux avaient fini de manger et allait partir. Seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, ses bourreaux l'emmenèrent avec eux. Il put ainsi redécouvrir tout le navire. Jusqu'à son arrivée à l'infirmerie.

" Bonjour les enfants, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

- Jill avait envie de vomir, pas vrai Jill ? lui demanda un enfant aux yeux du diable.

- Ou-Oui…

- Oh ! Comme c'est gentil de votre part ! N'ayez crainte, je vais prendre soin de lui. Allez vous amuser, je ne veux plus vous voir ici.

- Merci gentille infirmière, s'écria le petit, _un ange parmi ces démons ?_

- De rien ! "

C'est ainsi que le pauvre Jill fut abandonné à l'infirmerie sans raison valable.

" Maintenant, allons explorer le bateau !

- Ouais ! "

Les garçons explorèrent le navire de fond en comble, cherchant les trappes, les passages secrets, des armes et repérant l'emplacement de la cuisine de n'importe quel endroit du navire. Ils tombèrent également dans une bibliothèque et, malgré les réticences de Luffy, approfondir sa connaissance de la lecture. Makino avait pris l'initiative de l'éduquer sur ce point mais ça trop grande gentillesse l'empêchait de tenir Luffy plus d'une heure sur un livre. Ace et Sabo n'était pas dérangés par ça, Luffy restait le nez dans les ouvrages jusqu'à ce qu'il les aient terminés. Il fit ainsi des progrès inimaginables en un laps de temps très court. Luffy lisait les contes de Grim que leur avait prêté un marchand ayant eu pitié pour lui.

" ... l-u-ni-ve-rs est d-on-c hé-li-o-k-

- Non, "s"

- hé-li-o-c-en-tr-i-que. Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Je sais pas, continu.

- Ça veut dire que le soleil est au centre de l'univers, expliqua Sabo.

- Vous lui avez donné un livre bien difficile à comprendre pour apprendre à lire. " constata un commerçant. Il reçut un regard noir d'Ace qui n'appréciait pas qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il donnait des cours. Ou qui n'appréciait pas qu'on le dérange tout court.

" On n'a pas trouvé plus simple, abrégea Sabo.

- Si c'est le cas, j'ai acheté un livre pour ma fille, elle doit être juste un peu plus jeune que vous, ça sera sûrement plus simple et plus intéressant pour votre ami. "

Ainsi Luffy fut secouru pendant sa torture. Ace, ayant remarqué que son petit frère se débrouillait très bien tout seul, parti, gardant cependant toujours ses frères dans son champ de vision, chercher un livre sur le marchandage. Sabo, quant à lui, dévorait les livres de navigations et d'explication de grande Line. Sans s'en rendre compte, le soleil baissait à l'horizon. Luffy, qui aurait du les alerter dès que la première heure serait passée avec son traditionnel "J'en ai marre ! On fait une pose ?", s'était endormi. Sabo ne lâchait ses livres que pour en prendre d'autre et Ace, réquisitionné comme oreiller, relisait pour la troisième fois son livre en tentant de mémoriser les passages importants et de donner un sens aux passages difficiles. Il fut le premier à revenir sur terre et à s'apercevoir que le dîner serait bientôt servi. Réveiller Luffy pour manger n'est pas compliqué. Sortir Sabo de la bibliothèque en tenant une puce dans l'autre main, dénommée Luffy, était une autre affaire. Heureusement, Sabo fut ramené à l'ordre par son estomac. La salle à manger fut trouvée en un temps record. Par un mystère encore irrésolu à ce jour, Luffy s'était souvenu de toutes les trappes et raccourci pour y aller. En entrant dans le réfectoire, ils ne virent pas une ombre se glisser discrètement dans la foule pour disparaître là où les frères ne le retrouveraient jamais. Les cuisiniers, ayant retenu la leçon du midi, donnèrent directement la double part aux enfants pour pouvoir manger en même temps que l'équipage. Les garçons furent ravis de ce changement de programme, mais un problème persistait : comment éviter Abibdo ? Il mangera sûrement avec le chef vu qu'il est le second. Alors, pour quelle raison éviter Bachir ? Leur martyr attitré n'était pas dans les environs.

" Les enfants ! Venez manger. "

Trop tard, Bachir les avait retrouvés. Il dû sentir leur hésitation car il ajouta :

" Abibdo ne peut malheureusement pas nous rejoindre, il doit remplir des documents urgents, il mangera donc dans son bureau. "

Le sourire de Luffy réapparut sur ses lèvres et ils rejoignirent le chef des commerçants.

Le repas se déroula comme le matin sauf que Sabo n'était pas au milieu; pour arrêter deux brutes, c'est bien moins facile.

" À propos, les enfants, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas revenu à table ce midi ? " Cette phrase stoppa net les frères dans leurs disputes. Mais les aînés avaient tout prévu.

" On a rencontré Jill, il ne pouvait pas se nourrir à cause de sa blessure au bras, alors, pour nous excuser, on est allé l'aider à manger, mentit avec une voix innocente Sabo.

- Après il a eu envie de vomir, on a été obligé de l'accompagner en urgence à l'infirmerie, continua Ace.

- L'infirmière est très gentille ! s'exclama Luffy qui ne comprenait rien.

- Mais elle ne voulait pas que l'ont reste à l'infirmerie. On a voulu revenir ici mais le bateau était beaucoup trop grand et on s'est perdu, termina Sabo.

- Je vois, mes pauvres enfants, j'aurai dû vous donner une carte. "

La discussion finit, le groupe retourna à leurs assiettes avant que leurs contenus ne s'évaporent. Le repas fini, Bachir décida de leur faire une visite guidée. Les deux plus grands faisaient semblant de découvrir tandis que Luffy somnanbulait. Les enfants durent dormir dans des filets comme les marins car aucune chambre n'était disponible. Luffy était le plus proche du sol, au cas où il tomberait, Ace au-dessus et Sabo à côté.

* * *

Au matin, Bachir les retrouva tous les trois dans la même couchette. Ace était tombé et Sabo s'était trompé de filet après sa courte promenade. La journée se déroula sans problème majeur, si on élude Jill qui s'est retrouvé par magie attaché au bout du mât principal, sa plongée à six cent mètres de hauteur dans l'eau, la disparition de ses vêtements et sa soudaine teinture des cheveux. Les garçons qui n'étaient jamais rassasiés se sont retrouvés munis de cannes à pêche et de nombreux poissons passèrent en cuisine. Les trois semaines se déroulèrent plutôt similairement, au grand malheur du cher Jill qui n'avait trouvé que l'infirmière pour le consoler. Infirmière qui était catégorique sur l'innocence des enfants dans ses tourments. Loguetown approchait. Même si la majorité de l'équipage avait pris de l'attachement à ses naufragés, (les cuisiniers ne rêvant que de leurs départs pour enfin se reposer, et Jill regrettant le temps où il n'était qu'un marchand comme les autres, pas la risée du navire), ils ne pouvaient pas garder des enfants aussi jeunes. Bachir avait décidé de les déposer à la marine dès la prochaine île pour qu'elle les ramène chez eux. Les garçons, au courant du projet, ne pouvaient pas laisser cela arriver. Luffy était connu de peu de personne et ne pouvait pas décemment dire qu'il était élevé par des bandits, le mensonge n'étant pas son fort. Sabo avait fui, ce n'est pas pour être ramené de l'autre côté de l'océan par la marine. Et Ace, le pire, n'existait même pas. Il était donc hors de question d'être amené à la marine. Les frères s'étaient mis d'accord, ils se dirigeront vers le bâtiment de la marine et dès que les marchands auront disparu de leur vu, ils s'enfuiront. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils feraient après, ils aviseront quand ils seront libres.

" Jetez l'ancre ! "

"plof"

L'équipage était réuni pour dire au revoir à leurs fardeaux, avec un supplément de bonheur de la part des cuisiniers et un semblant de sourire sur un Jill enchaîné par une infirmière en pleure.

" Prenez soin de vous, habillez-vous chaudement. Ne mangez pas trop vite, surtout toi, Luffy, ne suivez pas les gens bizarres, écoutez les gentils messieurs de la marine, essayez de ne pas les déranger, mangez proprement. Sabo, prend soin de tes frères, Ace cesse d'envoyer des regards meurtriers à tout va, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, Luffy écoute tes frères et ne mange pas n'importe quoi. Vous allez me manquer !

- Madame l'infirmière, ils ne vont pas être livrés à eux-mêmes, la marine va s'en occuper.

- Mes bébés ! "

L'infirmière fit un câlin à chacun des garçons sous leurs yeux éberlués, _qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça ?_ Bachir mit fin aux séparations enlarmées et descendit du navire accompagné des marchands qui n'étaient pas de garde.

" C'est un au revoir les enfants. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous sur les mers ? Ou sur une île ? Prenez soin de vous. Abibdo s'est porté volontaire pour vous escorter au poste de la marine."

Les enfants se raidirent, Luffy disparu derrière ses frères qui se positionnèrent en protection.

" Nous préfèrerions que ce soit Jill qui nous accompagne, demanda Sabo.

- Je suis désolé, mais il est de garde aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous occupés, mais mon second a un rendez-vous à proximité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. "

Avant que les frères ne puissent protester, Bachir parti, laissant les enfants seuls avec Abibdo. Ace se retourna et les trois enfants partirent en courant, poursuivi par un Abibdo mécontent. Ils entrèrent dans des rues inconnues, bousculèrent la foule, essayant désespérément d'égarer leur poursuivant.

" Ace, il nous suit encore ! " désespéra Sabo.

- Je crois qu'on n'a plus le choix, vous avez vos armes ?

- Oui !

- Cette ruelle fera l'affaire. "

Les garçons entrèrent dans la ruelle désignée et préparèrent leurs armes, des couteaux de cuisine, des cordes avec, au bout, des hameçons, et des fourchettes. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de perfectionner leurs utilisations, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Lorsqu'Abibdo fit son premier pas dans la ruelle, les enfants se jetèrent sur lui. Étranglé avec des cordes, blessé avec les couteaux et maintenu au sol par les fourchettes, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Les garçons baissèrent leurs gardes pour se réjouir, une erreur fatale. Des hommes apparurent derrière eux et assommèrent Sabo.

" Alors Abib, on se fait maitriser par des gosses ? Soyez gentil ou on fait du mal à votre copain. "

Ace se mit en protection devant Luffy pendant que ce dernier pleurait pour leur frère. Il n'avait pas le choix, il attaqua le kidnappeur. Il ne réussit pas à l'abattre, mais leur frère était libre. Il cogna un autre ravisseur avant d'être rejoint par son jeune frère. Ensemble ils massacrèrent cinq hommes, mais, épuisés par leur combat, ils ne pouvaient pas triompher. Luffy reçut un coup, dévoilant sa flexibilité.

" Il est fait bizarrement celui-là !

Un fruit du démon ? Il vaut encore plus cher dans ce cas là ! "

_Un moment_, il avait juste fallu _un moment _d'inattention pour que Ace soit pris par leurs attaquants. Luffy aussi fut saisi en tentant de le libérer. Malgré leurs coups de pied, leurs morsures et leurs griffures, ils ne purent échapper au sac.

" Dépêche-toi ! Ils font un mal de chien ! "

Ace fut cogner contre un mur et perdit conscience. Seul Luffy était encore éveillé dans un sac grâce à son fruit. Il se laissa emporté par la panique jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe dans le sac et aille rejoindre ses frères.

" On aura besoin de menottes en kairoseki. "

* * *

Fini, un commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ? S'il vous plaît ? D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un a une idée de nom pour l'infirmière, ça m'arrangerais…


	2. L'Enfer

Voilà la suite ! J'ai cru que je ne la finirais jamais ! Mais c'est fait ! J'ai l'impression que je compact un peu trop l'histoire... Vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez moi un message pour que je puisse savoir ! (Au fait, l'infirmière a un nom maintenant, Lyzie, merci Mister8pyromane !)

Bonne lecture !

ps : les personnages principaux sont toujours à Oda, les miens n'ont pas de nom.

* * *

Il faisait humide. Humide et froid. Quand Ace ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien. Après un court moment d'adaptation, il commença à distinguer des contours. En face de lui se trouvaient des barreaux. Il voulut utiliser sa main pour recoiffer une mèche de cheveux, mais elle résistait. Il était enchaîné. Il aperçut son frère, Sabo, à sa gauche. Ce dernier dormait profondément. Il regarda de l'autre côté et vit Luffy. En plus des chaînes qu'il portait comme ses aînés, il avait aussi des menottes en kairoseki. Ace profita de ce moment de calme pour se souvenir comment ils étaient arrivés là. Leur capture par Abibdo et leurs mises dans un sac. Il s'en voulut d'avoir laissé Luffy seul avec eux. Qu'importait la raison, il était coupable. Sabo commença à gigoter. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne sembla rien voir. Après avoir tourné la tête en tout sens, il discerna son frère.

"Ace ! Où sommes-nous ?"

L'interpellé aurait aimé le rassurer, lui dire qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, qu'ils allaient s'échapper. Mais il ne put pas. Il n'y croyait pas lui même. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient. Leurs disparitions étaient sûrement passées inaperçues, seule Makino s'en rendrait compte. Et même si Dadan le savait, aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait contacter Garp.

"On va devenir esclave ?" lui vint la voix en sanglots étouffée de son frère.

Ace ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ?

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Sabo, calma Ace, on s'échappera. Qu'ils nous emprisonnent autant qu'ils veulent, on s'échappera toujours ! On deviendra grands et forts. On abattra tous ceux qui nous veulent du mal." Ses propos étaient convainquant mais ça voix avait fini par trembler.

" Mmh ? une voix fluette perça le silence.

- Luffy ? reconnu Sabo

- Où sommes-nous ?"

Aucun de ses protecteurs n'osa lui répondre.

" Luffy, Sabo, donnons-nous un lieux de rendez-vous, repris Ace, qu'importe ce qui nous sépare, quand ça nous sépare, nous nous reverrons là-bas, en vie.

- On va être séparé ? intervint la voix en pleurs du plus jeune.

- Non Luffy, ce n'est qu'une précaution, l'apaisa Sabo.

- Elle tient pour toute notre existence, rajouta Ace, si l'on se sépare dans vingt ans, on pourra s'y retrouver. Un lieu en tête ?

- La cabane à Dadan ! s'exclama le petit brun.

- Oh non ! Je n'ai pas envie de la revoir ! se plaignit le premier brun, En plus Garp pourrait débarquer à tout moment pour nous faire partager son "fist of love".

- Pourquoi pas Raftel ? demanda avec une voix presque heureuse Sabo.

- L'île où se trouve le one piece ?

- Je dois y passer de toute façon pour devenir le Roi des pirates ! coupa Luffy

- Il ne restera rien après mon passage ! nargua Ace.

- Alors c'est d'accord, conclut Sabo.

- Des projets pour l'avenir ?"

Un homme de forte corpulence, mesurant un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, apparut. La pénombre empêchait de discerner correctement ses traits, mais un cicatrise sur son torse se reflétait avec la lumière d'une torche. Il semblait sale. Sabo, qui en était le plus proche, dû supporter son parfum, celui qu'il doit porter depuis sa naissance.

"Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà les oublier, vous n'avez pas d'avenir. Profitez plutôt de votre petit paradis. Quand vous descendrez de ce navire, vous n'aurez plus une seconde pour penser. Être en vie sera un privilège que vos maîtres vous feront et vous travaillerez jusqu'à l'épuisement, quitte à mourir. Tenez, votre repas."

Il jeta une assiette de soupe, un morceau de pain et un pichet d'eau avant de partir. Le pichet d'eau se renversa en rentrant en contact avec le sol. Les garçons virent le liquide s'écouler entre les planches avant de disparaître. Il ne restait plus que la soupe et le pain. Tous deux hors de portée. Un rat vint et emporta le pain, renversant au passage la soupe. Il n'y avait plus rien à manger. Sabo commença à désespérer, avant de se souvenir de la présence de ses frères, la présence de Luffy. Il devait rester fort pour le plus petit de la bande. Le silence s'installa. Plus aucun bruit ne troublait la paisible nuit. Où étaient-ils en plein jour ? La seule chose qu'il remarqua, c'était les mouvements de tangage du bateau. Où allaient-ils ? Il ne savait pas, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le paradis. Les mots du geôlier lui revinrent en mémoire. Seuls des sanglots silencieux l'arrêtèrent avant de pleurer à son tour. C'était Luffy.

" Ils me manquent, commença-t-il, les marchands, ils étaient gentils. L'infirmière aussi. Même les cuisiniers qui nous criaient dessus parce qu'on mangeait trop. Tonton Bachir qui s'assurait que tout allait bien. Et la chèvre aussi. "

Luffy avait commencé à appeler Bachir "tonton" car il venait au moins trois fois par jour vérifier que tout allait bien. "La chèvre" n'est autre que Jill, sur qui Ace avait trouvé moyen de coller du coton pour faire rire le plus jeune un jour où ils n'avaient rien pêché.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, tu te rappelles ce qu'il a dit : "ce n'est qu'un au revoir les enfants". On le reverra. Il faut juste que tu patientes."

Une minute de silence passa durant laquelle les frères désespéraient de leurs côtés, en silence. Luffy finit par s'endormir, son énergie drainée par ses menottes. Peu après, il se réveilla en sursaut et en pleurs. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Pour le calmer, les aînés de la fratrie lui dirent des paroles rassurantes. Autans qu'ils pouvaient. Ils finirent par lui chanter à tour de rôle des chansons. Des chansons pour apprendre, de la part de Sabo, et des chansons peu recommandables, de bar, de la part d'Ace. Luffy put ainsi se rendormir tranquillement grâce à ses deux anges gardiens.

Le temps passa. Rien n'indiquait à quelle vitesse, si ce n'est les torches qui se terminaient les une après les autres, rarement changée si elles ne servaient pas éclairer le chemin de leurs ravisseurs. Les repas ne semblaient pas réguliers, seul un homme s'assurait qu'ils mangeaient suffisamment pour survivre, le chef. Celui qui se ferait le plus d'argent lors de leurs ventes. Il empêchait ses hommes de trop endommager la "marchandise", n'empêchant pas, tout de même, quelques coups par-ci par-là. ___Une marchandise bien dressée est plus facilement vendable_.

Un jour, un gardien vint ouvrir leur cage. Il les détacha du mur en s'assurant toujours une distance minimale entre lui et les prisonniers. Les coups de leur capture n'avaient pas été oubliés. Judicieux choix. Les garçons tentèrent de le cogner, mais leurs allonges étaient insuffisantes. Des entailles et des chocs furent leurs punitions. C'est mi-vivant mi-mort qu'ils revirent le soleil. Tirée par leurs chaînes, la fratrie redécouvrit la douceur des rayons de lumière sur la peau, l'air frais et propre dans leurs poumons et l'existence de leurs jambes. Leurs renaissances ne durèrent pas longtemps, leurs ravisseurs les remirent dans des sacs. Les garçons "ne retenant jamais la leçon" se débattirent. Les ecchymoses sur leurs peaux se multiplièrent. La fratrie ne tint pas longtemps; ils étaient morts de faim. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient sous-alimentés. Tout devin sombre. Que ce soit les ténèbres du sac ou, comme le plus petit, les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

La première chose qu'Ace vit en sortant du sac était un homme aux longs cheveux violet, légèrement ondulés, avec des lunettes en étoiles, un chapeau avec des coeurs et une écharpe rose. Il s'était affublé d'une robe bleue. Mais cela importait peu, il se tourna sur les côtés et, à son grand soulagement, vit ses frères.

" Ils ne sont pas en très bon état, remarqua le travesti.

- C'est qu'il a fallu les dompter, se défendit leur "propriétaire". Touchez pour voir, ils sont bien plus fort que des enfants normaux de leurs âges; les deux bruns ont abattu à eux seuls sept de mes complices.

- Qui me dit que ce ne sont pas vos complices qui sont anormalement faibles ?" rétorqua le négociant.

Il s'approcha d'Ace pour "tâter la marchandise" mais le regard noir de glace de ce dernier l'arrêta. Être marchand d'esclaves ne signifie pas l'absence d'instinct de self-conservation. En fait si, il envoya un coup de pied dans le cou d'Ace (il ne faut pas abîmer les visages des produits, règle très importante) en jurant.

" Si vous l'abîmez, vous le payez, rappela le chef ravisseur.

- Mal dressé, ce contenta de répondre le revendeur.

- Le petit a mangé un fruit du démon."

Cette information fit naître une lueur dans les yeux du travesti.

" Lequel ?

- Aucune idée, sa substance est altérée."

Un homme s'approcha de Luffy, lui libéra les poignets avant de tirer sur sa joue. Le spectacle plut grandement au commissaire-priseur. Le granite marin fut ensuite remis à sa place.

" Les enchères commenceront à quinze heure."

Les ravisseurs partirent avec de grands sourires, laissant leurs prisonniers sur place. Ace et Sabo voulurent s'enfuir. Ace se leva, mais le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. Des sous-fifres le remarquèrent et se dépêchèrent d'attacher un lourd collier sur le brun. Sabo, qui avait voulu les en empêcher, se fit attraper par derrière et reçu la même entrave. Pour Luffy, aucune difficulté ne se posa, il n'était toujours pas revenu à lui.

" Vous feriez mieux de vous tenir à carreau, les prévint le revendeur, si vous tentez de vous échapper, les colliers explosent. Si vous tentez de les retirer, ils explosent. Si vous tentez de nous agresser, ils explosent. Si vous déplaisez à votre maître, ils explosent. Emmenez-les."

Suivant ses ordres, six personnes mal vêtues emportèrent les enfants. Ils furent jetés dans une grande cellule. À l'intérieur se trouvaient de nombreuses personnes, de toutes tailles, tous genres, tous âges, toutes forces, assises sur des caisses. Sabo ramassa son frère et ils s'approchèrent d'une caisse assez grosse pour les tenir tous les trois.

" Que va-t-il nous arriver ?" demanda Sabo, bien qu'il sache pertinemment ce qu'il les attendait. Si les têtes sombres et les chaînes ne lui répondaient pas, ses propres connaissances le faisaient. Un voisin trouva tout de même le courage de le faire.

" On va être vendu aux enchères. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivé ici, mais vous ne reverrez jamais vos parents. Expliqua un esclave, les yeux dans le vague.

- On n'a pas de parents, répliqua durement Ace.

- Tant mieux, vous n'en rêverez pas la nuit.

- Ils commencent à s'agiter, les enchères ne devraient plus tarder à commencer, remarqua une jeune femme avant de commencer à sangloter.

- Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? demanda une faible voix.

- Luffy, depuis quand es-tu réveillé ? questionna le blond.

- Pas longtemps. Pourquoi on est là ? "

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant qu'Ace ne réponde.

" On change de main, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, rassura le plus grand brun.

- C'est quoi les colliers autour de nos cous ?

- Luffy ! N'y touche pas ! C'est dangereux, l'arrêta Sabo.

- Hein ?

- Ils peuvent exploser, résuma le même homme que précédemment.

- Exploser ? Répéta abasourdi le plus petit.

- Pour diverses raisons, n'y touche pas et ne résiste pas si ni moi ni Ace ne le faisons, d'accord ? Implora sur une douce voix le bouclé.

- Oui, accepta en tremblant l'enfant de sept ans.

- Numéro 1 !" appela un employé.

Un homme sorti de la salle. Peu de temps après, un autre. Puis un autre. Suivit une jeune femme. Ce fut le tour de la dame en pleure.

" Non ! Je ne veux pas que mon enfant naisse esclave ! "

Elle fut aussi emportée dans le couloir dont personne ne revient. Luffy était terrifié, il se colla à ses frères qui l'entourèrent, aussi bien pour lui que pour eux-mêmes. Le voisin effrayant parti.

" Numéros 6 ! "

Cette fois-ci, le personnel s'approcha de la fratrie. Un des hommes attrapa Luffy qui refusait de se séparer de ses frères. Trois autres hommes empoignèrent le collier d'Ace et un dernier tira sur la chaîne de Sabo. Aucun d'entre eux ne tenant debout, ils furent traînés jusqu'à un rideau.

" 524 000 Berry ? Personne plus haut ? Trois…"

" ...Deux…"

" ...Un…"

" ...Zéro !___Bam_ Adjugé vendu à monsieur au chapeau rond. "

Les garçons ne voyaient rien, mais les plus grands reconnurent la voix du travesti.

" Et maintenant, trois enfants…"

Ils furent soulevés pour tenir debout.

"…tout droit venus d'East Blue !"

Le rideau se leva. Une salle gigantesque se trouvait sous leurs yeux, remplis à ras bord de nobles, donnant envie de vomir à Sabo et des envies de meurtre à Ace. Ils furent déposés au centre de la scène, sous les regards scrutateurs des acheteurs potentiels. Terrorisés, ils virent le vendeur s'approcher d'eux.

"Trois gaillards, fort comme six hommes ! Ils peuvent faire les tâches domestiques, combattre, travailler au champ et même… vous tenir compagnie dans vos chambres froides…"

La fin de la phrase donna des sueurs froides à Ace, qui avait décidément un peu trop rodé autour des bars. Sueurs empirées par la réaction du public : des rires.

"En prime, l'un d'eux est possesseur d'un fruit du démon !"

Un gardien s'approcha et le même scénario que plus tôt se déroula, sauf que Luffy était réveillé est appréciait très peu toute cette attention.

" Les enchères commencent à 1 500 000 Berry ! Qui pour ce lot de trois magnifiques enfants tout terrain ? "

Un vacarme de chuchotement s'éleva, suivit des mains.

" 1 502 000 à gauche ! 1 505 000 à droite ! Qui dit plus ? 1 509 000 ! Allez madame, ne vous sentez-vous pas seule pendant les absences prolongées de votre époux ?" la jeune femme réagit et leva sa main,

" 1 510 000 ! Ils sont jeunes, vous pourrez les transmettre à votre descendance ! Ils seront encore là pour vos arrières petits enfants ! 1 514 000 à gauche ! Monsieur, un cadeau pour votre futur nouveau-né ? 1 520 000 ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut posséder un esclave avec un fruit du démon ! 1 530 000 en face ! Et regardez-moi celui-là, n'est-il pas vigoureux ? demanda-t-il en pointant Ace, 1 535 000 ! Ne valent-ils donc pas plus ? 1 540 000 au fond ! 1 550 000 devant ! 1 570 000 pour le jeune couple marié ! 1 575 000 ! Plus personne ? Un… "

" Je préfère garder pour la suite. " chuchota un homme.

" Je n'aime pas les enfants. " ajouta une vieille dame.

"…Deux…"

" Ils sont trop jeunes, à cet âge ils ont tendance à se suicider. " murmura une mère à sa fille.

"…Trois ! ___Bam_ Adjugé à monsieur à la cravate verte ! "

Des employés les sortir de la scène.

" Lot suivant, un jeune couple marié… " disparut la voix du commissaire-priseur.

Une nouvelle cellule, cette fois-ci personnelle et numérotée, reçut les frères.

" Que va-t-il nous arriver ? demanda Luffy, se retenant de pleurer.

- On attend juste que nos acheteurs viennent nous chercher, répondit le bavard de tantôt.

- On va devenir esclave ? s'informa le blond.

- Non, tu l'es déjà; tu le deviens quand ce collier est mis autour de ton cou.

- Ace, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on ne peut pas les retirer ? Je ne veux pas vivre une vie d'esclave ! ___Je préfère plutôt mourir_ ajouta-t-il silencieusement pour que seul le grand comprenne le message.

- Vous pouvez les retirer, il suffit d'avoir la clef. Votre propriétaire peut vous affranchir s'il le souhaite. Mais ne rêvez pas trop, vous lui avez déjà coûté bonbon, c'est pas pour vous libérer. Vous savez, une vie d'esclave n'est pas forcément désagréable, tout dépend de votre propriétaire. Certains enfants esclaves se contentent de jouer les compagnons de jeu pour les gosses de riches pourris gâtés. Par contre, pour les adultes, c'est plutôt les champs qui les attendent. Où des combats à mort dans des arènes sous les rires de ces pourritures de noble. Certains ont même droit au combo, ceux-là peuvent se plaindre.

- Monsieur, vous êtes qui ? demanda poliment Luffy.

- Qui sait ? Un sourire dévoila ses dents blanches comme une assiette après le passage de la fratrie, Un passant ? Un esclave ? Un pirate ? Un ___noble _? Ou pire, un ___**tenryuubito**_ ? Personne ne le sait. Et personne ne le sera jamais.

- Numéro 5 ! Votre propriétaire est là !"

L'homme disparu, emporté par le personnel.

" Bizarre ce type. " Lâcha Ace.

Il le remercia tout de même intérieurement, son discours avait fait disparaître leurs peurs, même si ce n'était qu'un instant.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent. Certaines partaient. La femme enceinte pleurait toujours. Deux jumelles ayant la vingtaine avaient perdu la lumière de vie, leurs yeux étaient ternes. L'une était debout, bougeant son pied dans la terre. L'autre était accroupie, traçant des dessins sur le sol avec ses ongles.

" Crois-tu que si nous gravons nos initiales dans le mur, elles perdureront ? Qu'elles attesteront de notre passage sur cette terre avant que nous redevenions poussière ? demanda la jumelle accroupie sans détacher les yeux de son travail.

- Personne ne saura qui les a incrustés dans la roche, mais tout le monde saura pourquoi. Les gens les verront et penserons à nous. Oui, elles attesteront de notre venue au monde, la rassura d'un ton morne sa soeur.

- Ouf." Souriant malgré la noirceur de son regard, la jumelle proche de la terre se tourna. Elle commença à égratigner la paroi. Sa soeur fixa le vide un moment avant d'aller la soutenir.

Plus loin, un vieil homme regardait sa bouteille vide. Il sortit d'une de ses poches un pendentif. Il l'ouvrit et sourit tendrement à la photo de sa fille à l'intérieur.

" Désolé, je ne serai pas là pour ton mariage, ni pour ton premier enfant. Ni pour les suivants. "

Il amena à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres mais aucune goutte ne s'en échappa.

" Numéros 6 ! Votre acquéreur est là ! "

Sans réelle réaction, plus aucune force ne restait aux frères, même pas celle d'avoir faim, ils furent tirés dans une salle éclairée. Un homme en vert les attendait. Vert de la tête aux pieds.

" … 1 574 000 et 1 575 000 tout rond ! s'exclama l'excentrique en comptant l'argent, Ils sont à vous ! Suivant ! "

L'homme eut la surprise de découvrir que sa marchandise était incapable de marcher.

" Ce n'est rien, assura un des travailleurs, un morceau de pain et ils courront à nouveau comme des lièvres."

Cela suffit à rassurer Vert. Il reçut un chariot pour déplacer ses fardeaux, autant pour une raison pratique que comme une excuse pour leurs mauvais états. Les garçons, qui n'étaient de toute façon que peu conscients, profitèrent à nouveau du soleil et de l'oxygène. Ils ne revinrent sur terre que pour voir un repas sous leurs yeux. Ce n'était pas un repas six étoiles, mais après leur emprisonnement dans les bas-fonds d'un navire, c'était un présent céleste. Ils dévorèrent leurs morceaux de pain ___**personnels **_, un morceau de ___**viande**_ et un ___**pichet d'eau plein**_ !

" Maintenant que vous avez fini, et que vous semblez de retour sur terre, je vous préviens; vous n'aurez à manger que si vous le ___méritez_. Pas de plainte. À chaque plainte, un coup de fouet. Une erreur, deux coups de fouet. Une tentative d'évasion, le poteau. Vous serez accroché à un poteau, ni nourri ni abreuvé pendant vingt jours. Les corbeaux viennent vous dévorer vivants. Si la marée monte pendant ce laps de temps, vous serez noyé. Le soleil vous brûlera et la nuit le froid vous gèlera, emportant certains de vos membres. Les enfants de la famille aiment aussi s'exercer aux couteaux sur les "ingrats", une longue tradition. Autant dire que personne n'a jamais survécu."

Le discours de Vert ne rassura pas les enfants. Mais pour rien au monde ils n'abandonneraient l'espoir d'être libre.

" Celui qui oserait lever la main sur l'un des maîtres périrait. La façon dépend des envies de ce dernier. Vous connaissez les bases de survies, allez bosser."

Vert parti. Luffy fut envoyé éplucher les patates. Sabo nettoyer une cabine. Ace devait aider en cuisine, il piochait de temps en temps de la nourriture, ___il avait faim bon sang !_ et fut attrapé. Luffy, qui piochait plus de pommes de terre qu'il n'en reposait et qui n'avait aucune épluchure, étrangement, se fit remarquer également. Sabo, qui avait aperçu un livre sur les différentes races, ne put s'empêcher de le lire. Il fut attrapé pour se reposer. Tous trois se retrouvèrent attachés pour être punis. Deux coups de fouet chacun et pas de souper. Le chef en profita pour faire une punition publique, pour que les autres esclaves fraîchement achetés se pli à sa volonté. Le premier à recevoir le châtiment fut Ace. Il ne laissa échapper aucun son et garda un visage aussi composé que possible. Sabo, tentant de l'imiter, ne put retenir une larme de couler. Luffy voulait rendre ses frères fiers et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, sans laisser passer le moindre bruit. Voir leur tout petit frère souffrir autant est rester digne énerva les aînés; si jamais leurs entraves tombaient, aucun des hommes libres du navire n'en réchapperait. Cela ne se déroula pas. Ils ne purent que se consoler le soir, lorsqu'ils étaient enfin réunis.

Leur destination se trouvait à cinq jours de navigation. Les hommes de l'équipage n'étant pas leurs propriétaires, ils ne pouvaient pas les tuer. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de les sanctionner à chaque geste qu'ils effectuaient. Les repas se faisaient rares, mais suffisants pour survivre. La nuit aucun rat ne venait les ronger, un petit progrès. Sabo supportait très mal la situation, chaque jour il espérait qu'un bateau pirates les attaquerait, ___ils pourraient s'enfuir pendant le combat, disparaître avant que qui que ce soit ne les remarque_. Mais il y avait le collier. Les garçons ne savaient pas comment les pourritures de nobles les déclenchaient. Il y avait-il une portée limitée ? Suffisait-il d'en trouver la clé ? Ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir par la mer, il y a juste assez de canaux de sauvetage pour les "libres". Ces canaux étaient en plein milieux du pont, impossible de les déplacer discrètement pendant la journée. La nuit, ils étaient enfermés après l'appel. Ace était le numéro huit, Luffy, le neuf et Sabo, le dix.

"Comment peut-on faire Ace ? demanda un certain blond bouclé dans l'oreille du concerné,

- Attendons d'arriver sur la terre ferme, c'est risqué, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. On deviendra les mêmes enclumes que Luffy si on saute avec ses colliers, résonna un grand brun en manque d'action. Dormons, demain on arrivera enfin, d'après le cuisinier."

* * *

" Terre ! "

L'île était finalement en vu.

" Que tous les esclaves se rassemblent, votre proprio veut voir la marchandise ! "

À contrecœur, les prisonniers se rassemblèrent.

" Quand on mettra la passerelle, rangez-vous en ligne dans l'ordre d'appel. Vous passerez ensuite sous la juridiction des habitants de l'île."

Obéissant, les frères se placèrent à leurs places désignées. Première étape du plan, faire profil bas. La deuxième serait de mettre leur maître en confiance, bien qu'ils espèrent être libres avant de l'avoir actionné.

" C'est eux le nouvel arrivage ?" questionna une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe noir et de talons de cinq centimètres de haut, noir aussi.

" La plupart sont bons pour la plantation." Remarqua un jeune blond avec une boucle d'oreille à gauche, un piercing au menton et des vêtements clairs trop grands. Son expression criait qu'il était blasé.

" Allons mes enfants, vous savez très bien que votre oncle a besoin de personnel pour ses terres. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir des livraisons uniquement amusantes et plaisantes. " argumenta la mère, une femme au début de la quarantaine. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés à l'arrière. Son teint clair contrastait avec le violet de son tricot, un peu comme le teint pâle-cadavre de sa fille avec le noir. Son décolleté était un peu trop ouvert et sa jupe rose laissait découvrir de magnifique jambe. Elle portait des souliers rouge vif.

" C'est bien vrai, chère soeur. Vous devriez en profiter, bientôt vous prendrez ma relève." Annonça fièrement un vieil homme, celui-ci portait un long manteau gris pardessus de fins vêtements bleu clair. Il arborait un sourire et à sa main se trouvait une canne, canne qui ne servait à rien vu qu'il semblait parfaitement capable de marcher.

" Oh non, je le lui laisse la place. " affirmèrent en parfaite synchronisation les deux jeunes, se pointant mutuellement.

" Là n'est pas le sujet, choisissez ceux qui vous intéressent et les autres partiront aux champs, comme d'habitude. "

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent. Tâtèrent par-ci, par-là. Découvrirent certains captifs. La jeune fille sonda un moment du regard notre fratrie avant de passer au suivant. Le blasé leur jeta juste un regard sans changer d'expression faciale. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils rejoignirent leur oncle.

" Je veux celui-là !

- Et moi celui-ci !

- Et cette femme aussi !

- Je veux ce gars !

- Et je veux les enfants ! " Arrêtés par leur unième synchronisation, le frère et la soeur se regardèrent. Débuta un combat de regard.

"Zut, ils me plaisaient aussi, confessa la mère, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils ramènent des enfants. J'imagine qu'à toi aussi mon frère." Son présage s'avéra exact. Phase un, échec total. La famille commença à discuter de leur répartition. Ils auraient pu en prendre un chacun, mais il y avait quatre personnes dans la famille et seulement trois enfants. C'est l'oncle qui régla le problème.

" Tournons. Aujourd'hui, ils vont aux champs. Demain, ma soeur les aura. Après-demain, au tour de ma nièce. Le jour suivant, ils seront à toi, mon neveu. Je me réserve le cinquième jour. Cela convient à tout le monde ?"

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent.

" Ne les abîmez pas trop, pensez au suivant. "

La famille enfin d'accord, les esclaves choisis par les adolescents partirent avec eux. La mère fit son choix, trois hommes aux fins traits, parsemés de quelques cicatrices, et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux carmin. Le reste du groupe fut emmené aux plantations.

Ace ne savait pas s'ils devaient se réjouir d'échapper à une surveillance rapprochée le premier jour. Ils parcoururent des kilomètres de champs avant d'arriver à leur affectation. Les garçons n'eurent aucune difficulté pour faire la distance. Une adulte eut du mal à avancer, elle n'avait plus de chaussures et les cailloux lui faisaient mal. Elle se prit des coups de fouet pour sa lenteur. Les frères n'apprécièrent guère cela. Ace s'approcha d'elle, retira ses propres chaussures et les tendit à la jeune femme.

" Je n'en ai pas besoin. "

Elle le fixa, les yeux larmoyants. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de recevoir un présent céleste. Sabo s'approcha à son tour et retira une chaussure qu'il tendit à frère.

" Moi non plus. "

Luffy voulut les imiter, mais ses pieds étaient bien trop petits pour que qui que ce soit puisse mettre ses sandales. Au soulagement de ses protecteurs. Un coup de fouet retentit.

" Avancez ! "

Leur marche continua. Le seul bruit qui rompait le silence était le clapotement des pas sur le sol. La verdure était partout. À intervalles réguliers, des asservis cueillaient, plantaient, arrosaient et taillaient les champs. De la même façon, des hommes de main, armés de couteaux et de fouets, rôdaient, cherchant celui qui n'avançait pas assez vite, qui désobéissait ou qui gâcherait ne serait-ce qu'un fruit. Ace repéra une forêt au loin. Il voulut l'indiquer à ses frères, mais ces derniers n'étaient plus à ses côtés. Luffy avait trouvé une coccinelle et avait complètement oublié le monde qui l'entourait. Sabo s'en était rendu compte et se mit entre le fouet et lui. Le bruit du fouet et l'odeur du sang ramenèrent Luffy à la réalité. La coccinelle s'envola, le laissant seul face au spectacle de son frère en sang. Les hommes des plantations frappent plus fort que ceux du navire, le maître ne vient jamais vérifier l'état des esclaves là-bas. Ou il s'en fiche. Les vigiles des champs ont juste un minimum de mains d'oeuvre à garder pour effectuer la quantité de labeur demandée. Leur moyen d'y parvenir importe peu. Sabo tomba sur son petit frère en larme. Ace accouru, il prit Sabo par le bras et le souleva pour l'emmener au milieu de la foule. Il tira par le bras Luffy et fut soulagé quand les autres esclaves le recouvrirent.

" Désolé Sabo, s'excusa l'enfant pétrifié, désolé, désolé.

- Arrête de chialer, j'aime pas les chialeurs, lui rappela Ace.

- C'est bon, c'est normal de protéger son petit frère ! le rassura Sabo.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Oui, merci Ace."

L'ancien fugueur fit un sourire à Luffy pour le rassurer, ce qui ne marcha que peu. Ace se mit à surveiller ses frères et regarda la coupure du blond. Il faudrait la désinfecter, par cette chaleur elle pourrait se contaminer et Sabo pourrait tomber malade. Il doute que leur "propriétaire" aille s'encombrer d'un tel fardeau, il serait sûrement abandonné à sa maladie, s'il ne meurt pas de faim avant. Il faudrait un torchon mouillé et de l'eau pour commencer. Les gens chargent beaucoup d'eau, donc il doit y avoir une rivière. Pour le moment, le prince des pirates déchira son tee-shirt, qui avait déjà bien vécu, et l'attacha au dos de son frère.

" Ace ?

- Je bande ta blessure, continue à marcher. "

Plongé dans son travail, l'orphelin ne vit pas une grande bâtisse de bois délabrée s'approcher; leur nouvelle maison. Deux hommes, un de la procession et un qui était déjà sur place commencèrent une discussion.

" C'est eux les nouveaux ? Il y en a moins que de mort depuis la dernière fois." Expira le chef de camps. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs, une balafre au-dessus de l'oeil gauche, une cigarette au bec, un débardeur avec des taches noires, blanches et vertes, en pantalon vert fougère et des chaussures de randonné.

" On n'y peut rien, les bons esclaves sont durs à trouver. Et quand ils sont trop costaud, ils plaisent à Madame. Heureusement, elle accepte de nous les prêter de temps à autre ou nous envoi ceux dont elle a marre." Exposa l'autre homme en allumant une cigarette.

" Par contre, tu gardes les gosses que jusqu'à demain. Après ils vont chez Madame et faire tout le tour de la famille. Ne les abîme pas trop.

- Tu me les refiles avec une marque géante dans le dos et après tu me demandes de ne pas les abîmer ? Soupira le premier homme, T'as du culot. Je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas une garderie ici, pas de traitement de faveur.

- Je n'en attendais pas. Je reviendrais les chercher pour demain."

Et un fumeur de moins. Même aux champs les enfants n'ont pas pu passer inaperçus.

"Bien, je fais court, qui a déjà bossé dans des plantations ? Personne ? Shit, pas pratique… Le gros type là-bas, le noiraud, l'aspirine et le cactus prenez une fourche, vous allez ramasser le blé. Contentez-vous d'imiter les autres. Le mendiant, le haricot et la pêche, prenez les arrosoirs, il y a cinq hectares à faire avant le dîner. Boucle d'or et la fleur, à vos paniers, ce type vas vous escorter à vos champs. La tige et les mômes, il vous reste les scies. Quiconque ne sera pas là pour l'appel verra son collier exploser, suis-je bien clair ? Rompez. "

Une scie ? Ils laissent de pareilles armes entre les mains d'esclaves ?

" Les gosses, grouillez-vous, on y va."

Les trois frères, des scies à la main, partirent en direction de la forêt. ___On ne peut pas s'échapper à cause de ces colliers,_ réfléchit Ace,___ la priorité est donc de s'en débarrasser. Pour cela, il nous faudrait la clef. Où peut-elle se trouver ? Ce sont les maîtres qui les gardent normalement. Mais on est nombreux ici. Peut-être que les gardiens ont les leurs ?_ Bom.

" Regarde où tu marches. " conseilla un bûcheron en partant.

L'homme devait bien faire le double de la taille d'Ace, il ne portait qu'un short, usé par le temps, ses cheveux étaient bouclés comme ceux de Sabo mais en châtain. D'ailleurs, où était ce dernier ? Juste à côté, il était pâle, un peu trop pâle.

" Sabo, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Luffy, toujours au bord des larmes.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, retourne travailler avant qu'il ne te fouette à ton tour.

- Mais…

- Luffy, obéis à Sabo, ordonna Ace. On ne peut pas s'échapper avec deux malades, je peux porter Sabo tant que tu marches sur tes jambes." Voici qui clôtura la discussion.

Ils finirent l'après-midi à couper du bois. Luffy faillit se prendre un coup de fouet mais le jeunot qui voulait le lui donner le rata. Il fit ensuite semblant d'avoir faire exprès pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant ses supérieurs. "Par bonté d'âme" justifia-t-il. Pour l'appel, les enfants changèrent de numéros, ils étaient maintenant numéros soixante-cinq, soixante-six et soixante-sept.

* * *

"Debout !"

Un coup de pied dans la tête accueillit Ace de bon matin. Non, rayez ça, de bonne nuit.

"À table" murmura-t-il au vent pour que son jeune frère échappe à la punition.

Sabo était devenu encore plus blanc; hier, ils n'avaient pas eu accès à l'eau. Ace le souleva après avoir retiré sa main de la bouche du plus jeune pour qu'il ne réveille pas tout le monde. À la vue du blondinet, la joie du plus petit s'évapora. Leur réveil s'en fichait royalement, il se contenta de les tirer dehors. Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse. Ace vérifia que leur frère n'avait pas de fièvre, ce qui le soulagea. La nuit ont y voyait moins que dans la cave des kidnappeurs, la torche n'éclairait rien : il fallait éviter de s'enfuir après le coucher du soleil. De loin des lumières commencèrent à apparaître. Sûrement la ville. Elles se rapprochaient tandis que les premières lueurs de l'astre solaire filtraient dans la pénombre.

" Aujourd'hui vous irez avec Madame. Comportez-vous comme il faut, votre vie en dépend; vous êtes trois, elle peut se débarrasser de l'un sans trop de plaintes du reste de la famille." Prévint l'homme avec un sourire de démon (il a copié celui d'Ace !)

" Qui est-ce ?

- Moi, je ramène les petits.

- Vous pouvez rentrer. "

Après ce mince discours avec la porte (?), cette dernière s'ouvrit. Les couloirs étaient en pierre brute, sans décoration, et étroits. Une autre porte fut ouverte. Cette fois-ci, la salle était somptueuse, grande, aérée, colorée, décorée et meublée. Ace déposa Sabo au sol suite à sa demande. Dans le grand lit double, une forme remua.

" C'est toi, Dety ? s'éleva une douce voix.

- Oui, j'ai amené les enfants."

Dety était droit comme un "I". Son éternelle grimace disparut. Enfin, les garçons croyaient qu'elle était éternelle. La forme s'étira et déposa doucement ses pieds au sol. Le serviteur accourut la chausser.___ Les nobles sont tellement incapable qu'ils ne peuvent pas mettre eux-mêmes leurs chaussures ? C'est incroyable que Sabo ait survécu si longtemps dans la forêt._ pensa Ace. Un bref coup d'oeil vers le blond l'assura que ___non, tous les nobles ne sont pas comme ça; juste une grande majorité. _Bref, la forme sortie enfin de la voilure qui entourait son lit. La mère de la veille les regardait avec un grand sourire. Ils passèrent la matinée à la suivre. Pendant qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner et qu'elle se changeait; les garçons détournèrent les yeux sauf Luffy, qui admirait le ciel par la fenêtre. Vint enfin la "réunion de ses dames". Dans une grande salle (elles le sont toutes ici) se trouvait des tables, des chaises, des fauteuils et beaucoup, beaucoup de fleurs. La population féminine envahit tout l'espace.

" Madame la duchesse ! Comment vous portez-vous ? questionna une vieille femme invisible sous son maquillage.

- Vous vous faites rare, observa une autre.

- J'ai dû rendre visite à une cousine de Grande Line, se justifia la duchesse.

- Oh ! Mais que vois-je, vous avez ramené quelque chose, examina une tierce dame.

- Oui, vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

- Oui !" s'exclama en coeur le sexe féminin.

Les frères furent tirés derrière des rideaux par un laquais. On leur donna des vêtements avec ordre de se changer. Ace reçut un costume de pirates, comme dans les histoires pour enfants, avec le cache-oeil et la jambe de bois. Sabo enfila un uniforme de la marine. Luffy, une robe, ___UNE ROBE !_ Bête comme il est, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois l'avoir endossée. Le rideau s'ouvrit, dévoilant une scène similaire à leur vente aux enchères. Sauf qu'ici, c'était des femmes qui discutaient mode et vêtement.

" Il faudrait envoyer une lettre à la marine pour qu'ils changent les uniformes, on ne voit pas assez les muscles de nos défenseurs. " dit une à sa voisine.

" Les pirates ont mieux compris ce point." nota cette dernière.

" Cette robe est ravissante, mais je n'aime pas la couleur." déclara une autre.

" Suivant ! " ordonna la duchesse.

Les garçons essayèrent de nombreux vêtements, ou absence de vêtement dans certains cas (Sabo a dût se présenter en microshort léopard), jusqu'à ce que ___**ça**_ arrive.

" Je cherche une robe pour ma fille, ça va être son onzième anniversaire. " annonça une rousse.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va t'aider ! " la rassura jovialement son amie.

Les frères passèrent donc à l'essayage des robes. Dety s'assura qu'ils se souviennent de leurs places. Un petit couteau et une grande cicatrice d'une erreur passée l'y aidèrent. Sabo et Ace perdirent leurs dignités. Luffy, ne sachant même pas qu'il en avait une, ne la regretta pas. Les dix coups de midi les sortirent de leur calvaire. Les femmes passèrent à table et les enfants disparurent silencieusement avec Dety pour se restaurer. L'après-midi, ils servirent de larbin à la duchesse. Plusieurs esclaves, du même bateau ou déjà ici avant eux, couraient en tout sens pour satisfaire ___madame_. ___Madame_ qui n'était jamais satisfaite. Seule une esclave d'âge mûr lisait au-delà des ordres. Lorsque la duchesse l'envoyait chercher une pomme, elle revenait avec une pêche découpée et épluchée. S'il y avait trop de sucre dans le café, elle rajoutait du lait. Si ___madame_ avait mal aux pieds, elle amenait une bassine d'eau froide. Les frères coururent en tout sens parce que les fleurs sentaient mauvais, étaient déprimantes, n'étaient pas jolies, parce que ses chaussures ne plaisaient pas, ni celle-ci, elle voulait celle-là; non en fait, elle aimait bien les premières qu'elle avait envoyées dans la penderie à l'exact opposé de la mansion. Sabo se portait mieux. Luffy ne se retrouvait jamais seul (il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation, les "propriétaires" apprécieraient sûrement peu de le voir déambuler aléatoirement). À la fin, ils étaient soulagés de pouvoir s'endormir sur le sol de l'étroit couloir.

* * *

Le sentiment de son ventre écrasé par une masse réveilla Sabo. Son dos lui faisait encore mal mais Ace avait repéré une trousse à pharmacie. Seule la venue d'un serviteur l'empêcha de se servir. Un pied. Voilà ce qu'il l'avait compressé. Le même réveil que la veille, Dety s'occupait du couloir. Sa technique, peaufinée au cours des années, consistait à marcher sur tous les esclaves pour les réveiller. Il n'avait ainsi qu'à faire une marche dans le couloir pour réveiller tout le monde. Le coup de pied était réservé aux cas exceptionnels.

Aujourd'hui, c'était autour de la jeune fille. Ace avait trouvé, en discutant avant de s'endormir, que les clefs de leurs colliers se trouvaient dans un tiroir dans la chambre du maître. Chambre inaccessible sans un laissez-passer de ce dernier ou une raison importante, signés sur papiers par un membre de la famille. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver une raison et faire signer la fille.

Le "matin" commença aux environs de onze heure. Ils durent attendre six heures sans s'endormir, au risque qu'elle se réveille et les voie. Risque proche de zéro vu qu'elle dort comme un loir; les hurlements de son frère à déchirer les tympans ne la gênèrent pas. Elle prit ensuite son déjeuner et fixa une plante jusqu'au repas. Enfin, seulement une demi-heure en fait. Elle n'était pas du matin. Toujours en pyjama, elle quitta la table vers treize heure, après avoir bien trié ___chaque_ légume et ___chaque_ morceau de viande et en avoir laissé la majorité sous les yeux des frères affamés pour lesquels c'était un sacrilège. Elle n'oublia pas, bien sûr, de renverser tous les restes et tous les plats de la table par terre avec un petit "Alala, jamais tu ne changeras ma fille" de sa mère, appréciant la seule tasse de thé survivante du massacre. Elle marcha ensuite une heure sans but. Qu'en elle vît le chef de camps, elle l'interpella.

" Toujours aucune tentative de fuite ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non mademoiselle. Répondit poliment le chef.

- Zut. Cessez de les prévenir des conséquences et il y en aura peut-être plus.

- Oui, mademoiselle. "

Elle repartit ensuite. Semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, elle se retourna. Examina la fratrie et se décida.

" Toi, le blond, approches." Sabo obéi sans s'approcher de trop.

" Tu as été adopté." Lui dit-elle de but en blanc.

Sabo ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ace n'ont plus d'ailleurs. Luffy était content parce que ça voulait dire que les méchants parents de Sabo n'étaient pas ses vrais parents.

" Tes deux frères sont bruns et toi blond bouclé. Tu es donc le vilain petit canard de la famille." Affirma sérieusement la jeune fille.

" Venez. "

Ils la suivirent. Elle les emmena dans une cabane perdue au milieu de la forêt. À l'intérieur se trouvaient quatre jeunes filles de noir vêtues.

" Tu es en retard, lui fit remarquer une borgne.

- J'ai amené du travail.

- Ah, le blond est adopté. On va régler ça, déclara platement une autre fille.

- Assieds-toi là et les deux autres ici." Ordonna doucement une fille aux cheveux bleus.

Les frères obéirent. Terrifiés par les marques de sang recouvrant le sol de la cabane. On aurait dit une salle de tortures. Des planches avec des ceintures, par moment déchiré ou arraché, parsemaient la bicoque. Sabo s'assieds sur une planche plutôt propre, si on oublie la goutte de sang séché et les graffiti. Les deux bruns n'eurent pas autans de chance. La leur avait une grande tache de sang et d'étranges substances sèches.

" On va faire de vous des frères de sang, les informa la dernière fille.

- Accrochez-vous bien, nous sommes encore débutantes mais ce n'est pas un sort trop difficile à réaliser." Leur annonça celle qui les avait placés.

Le sang des frères s'était figé. Ils étaient livides. Terrorisé ne peut pas vraiment décrire leur situation. C'était pire. Des apprenties magiciennes se servaient d'eux comme cobaye. Ace serra très fort son frère en larme. Tous trois tremblaient incontrôlablement.

" La dernière fois non plus, ce n'était pas trop dur, rappela platement celle aux yeux violets, on a quand même rajouté un corps dans la fosse commune.

- En plus on c'est faites grondées parce qu'on avait réveillé Grand-tonton, continua la cheveux bleus

- On aurait dû la rendre muette avant, on a fait une erreur. Mais ceux-là iront à mon oncle après donc on ne peut pas les rendre aphones." Finie la nièce.

Lorsque les filles s'approchèrent d'eux, les garçons pensèrent sincèrement à se débattre, tant pis pour le collier, c'est leur seule chance de s'en sortir vivant.

"Bam"

L'ouverture, ou plutôt la destruction de la porte, interrompit les jeunes filles.

"Je le savais, déclara le nouveau venu.

- Bonjour cousin, saluèrent deux filles.

- Yo, lança celle aux yeux violets.

- Salut frangin.

- Bonjour, termina la dernière.

- Tu savais quoi ? Reprit la soeur.

- Que tu allais casser les nouveaux jouets avant que ce ne soit mon tour, répondit le blond. Je les prends avec moi.

- Pas drôle !" s'écrièrent en coeur les filles.

La fratrie, heureuse d'être libérée, ne regardait que la chaumière disparaître au loin. Ils ne firent pas attention à l'arène qui s'approchait dangereusement.

" Des armes ? demanda un employé.

- Oui.

- C'est rare ! remarqua l'homme, En quel honneur ?

- Je dois les retourner à mon oncle demain.

- Des enfants, en déduisit le salarié, bête ou humain ?

- Bête." Répondit le blond.

Les garçons furent ainsi conduits dans une salle d'armes. Luffy était impressionné par le nombre extravagant d'armes différentes. Il voulait toutes les essayer. En tant que Roi des pirates, il devra en posséder une similaire. Ace aimait bien la salle, mais trouvait étrange qu'on les amène à un tel endroit. Il se tourna vers Sabo pour voir si tout allait bien, mais ce dernier l'interrompit.

" La plupart des armes sont usées et tachées de sang." Remarqua-t-il.

Ace compris son train de pensée.

" Ne t'en fait pas, ce ne sera pas notre premier combat, le rassura-t-il, mais Sabo le coupa encore.

- Connais-tu la préférence des nobles pour les combats ?

- Non, avoua le brun.

- Des couples ou des ___frères_ qui s'entre-tuent." Fini le fugueur.

Ace fut saisi d'effroi. ___Ils n'oseraient pas, pas vrai ?_

" Dépêchez-vous, j'ai pas toute la journée, prenez une arme et franchissez cette porte. "

Obéissant, Luffy saisit une masse avant de se la faire retirer par son frère.

" Trop lourd pour toi, prends plutôt ce bâton. "

Il aurait aimé protester, mais le regard de son frère l'en dissuada. Un homme de main les dépêcha vers la porte. Quand ils la franchirent, une grande arène de sable s'étendit devant eux. La porte se ferma derrière eux. Sur les côtés supérieurs se trouvaient plusieurs personnes, dont le gars au piercing et ce qui semblait être ses amis.

" Luffy, reste près de nous. Sabo, si tu ne te sens pas bien, dit-le, on te couvrira.

- Merci Ace, mais je vais bien; plus important, que devons-nous faire ?

- Il y a la grande porte d'en face qui s'ouvre." Observa Luffy.

En effet, la grande porte laissa place à une énorme bête. L'animal sauvage avait des cornes de taureau, une gueule et des pattes d'ours et une peau d'éléphant. Sa taille était l'équivalente des frères, les uns sur les autres, trois fois. Le public appréciait le spectacle, quoi de mieux que trois enfants dévorés par une bête sauvage ? À leur grande surprise, des sourires apparurent sur cesdits enfants. La traditionnelle grimace de terreur et la fuite inutile n'apparurent pas. Ace souriait comme un fou après le soulagement sur l'identité de leur adversaire. Sabo aussi était heureux, mais ils ne savaient pas comment abattre une telle bête. Les frères se seraient épargnés, cette chose ne le fera pas.

" On attaque comme d'habitude, informa Ace.

- J'aurai besoin de prendre de l'élan, Luffy approche toi de cette chose, demanda Sabo.

- Oh non ! Tu vas encore salir mon chapeau !

- Retire-le.

- Sabo, Luffy, je sais que vous aimeriez taper la causette, mais un monstre nous attend."

À ces mots, Ace courut, sous les regards étonné et intéressé du public, droit vers la bête. Luffy obéit à Sabo et prit soin de retirer son chapeau. Le blond courut et sauta sur la tête à son frère. Il s'envola tandis leur ennemi fonçait sur eux. Il fracassa son bâton sur la tête de la chose, évitant de se faire empaler au passage. Ace dirigea le bout de son bâton pile dans un des yeux de leur adversaire. Sous le regard abasourdi des spectateurs, la créature se tordit de douleur sous leurs attaques. Elle voulut répliquer, mais ratait à chaque coup les frères. Luffy approcha, pendant que ses frères maintenaient le gibier au sol, il posa doucement son bâton à l'horizontale dans la gorge de l'animal. Le monstre s'étouffa tout seul. Les trois petits enfants avaient tué tranquillement une bête qui avait répandu la terreur et le sang pendant si longtemps. Leurs armes ? Trois vulgaires bâtons. L'auditoire était époustouflé. Le piercing fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, s'ils les avaient perdus; son expression faciale ne changeait pas beaucoup, et à applaudir. L'assistance se réveilla alors de sa stupéfaction et le rejoignit. La fratrie se trouva au centre d'une attention indésirée. Le blond à l'éternelle tête blasé descendit vers eux. Il leur sourit, ce qui effraya plus que ne rassura les frères.

" Bon travail. Vous avez mérité votre dîner. "

Cette remarque plut aux frères. Le fils de Dragon attendait impatiemment d'être servi.

* * *

Le repas se déroula magnifiquement bien, les garçons avaient eu des doubles parts. C'est donc le ventre presque rempli qu'ils quittèrent la cuisine. Au détour du couloir, ils tombèrent sur Dety.

" Suivez-moi. "

Les garçons obéirent, n'ayant pas le droit de faire autrement. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de bain. Celle des esclaves, mais elle ressemblait bien à celle de la cabane à Dadan.

" Lavez-vous et enfilez ces vêtements. "

On dit souvent qu'on ne se rend pas bien compte à quel point on peut être sale. C'était bien vrai, à leur avis, les frères se sentaient propres. L'eau de leur bain qui tourna noir leur prouva le contraire. La blessure de Sabo put être nettoyée. Enfin nettoyé comme des enfants de la forêt peuvent avec un gant, de l'eau et une serviette. Ce qui troubla le plus les frères était leurs vêtements de rechange. Outre le fait qu'on leur ait donné des vêtements propres à eux, ___des esclaves_, ils étaient étranges. Il s'agissait de trois tuniques, une bleue, une jaune et une rouge. Luffy se jeta sur la rouge, mais elle n'était pas à sa taille; il dut se satisfaire de la jaune. Ace mis la rouge et Sabo la bleue. Les tuniques étaient très courtes et découvraient quasiment toutes leurs jambes, leurs bras et une grande partie du torse. À leur sortie, Dety les attendait. Il les mena à une porte dans un coin isolé de la demeure. Luffy se colla à ses frères qui marchaient le plus lentement possible, effrayé de ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre encore plus luxueuse que celle de la duchesse.

" Mes enfants, bienvenus ! Tu peux te retirer Dety.

- Bien, monsieur." Une courbette et il partit.

Ace était content; pour une raison obscure, ils avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans la chambre du duc. ___Les clefs doivent se trouver dans un des tiroirs. Il ne reste plus qu'à se débarrasser du vieillard. _Vieillard qui s'approchait drôlement près d'eux. Sabo voulut reculer, mais la porte le bloquait. Luffy, qui était passé devant ses protecteurs pour admirer la chambre, le regretta amèrement. L'haleine du grand-père et la sienne se confondaient presque. C'est là que le cerveau d'Ace relia tout. Un bain, des vêtements ___trop_ courts, un lieu isolé, une chambre; il tira son jeune frère en arrière quitte à ce qu'il se cogne contre la porte. Sabo dû comprendre aussi car il attrapa une lampe et assomma le pédophile avec. Aucun son n'était sorti de leur victime cette fois, ___merci Jill pour l'entraînement_. La chambre était trop isolée pour que le moindre son ne soit entendu. Luffy était au sol en larme. Sabo le consola pendant qu'Ace fouilla les tiroirs. Il trouva les clefs tant rechercher et se libérât, il en fit autans pour ses frères.

" Il faut s'échapper avant qu'il ne se réveille ! Je prends des clefs, si on libère d'autres esclaves ils auront plus de mal à nous rattraper, prévu Ace. Debout Luffy, on quitte cet enfer. Sabo, viens m'aider à lier les draps pour faire une corde, Luffy, vérifie que personne n'arrive.

- La porte est fermée à clef, l'informa le plus jeune.

- Alors écoute si tu entends quelque chose dans le couloir et réassomme le grand-père s'il se réveille." Le guida Sabo.

Les aînés avaient rapidement fait la "corde" et l'accrochèrent à la fenêtre.

" On descend, viens Luffy."

Ce dernier accourut. Ils glissèrent le long des draps en silence. Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent terre, ils filèrent comme le vent vers la liberté.

" Il y a des navires de l'autre côté de la forêt, on en prend un et on part.

- On naviguera avec quoi ? s'inquiéta tout de même Sabo.

- Est-ce que ça importe ? Tu veux retourner dans la chambre avec le vioque ? Le taquina le grand brun.

- On va être libre ! s'écria Luffy.

- Moins fort ! Et on est déjà libre !" le tempéra l'orphelin.

Ils coururent dans les champs, libérant les esclaves qu'ils y rencontrèrent, abattant les gardiens. Une foule de gens les suivaient dans la route vers la liberté. Ils furent au refuge un peu avant l'heure de l'appel. Un coup de branche dans la nuque et le chef de camps rejoignit ses confrères. Tel le petit poucet, Ace et Sabo laissèrent des clefs un peu partout. Parfois caché au cas ils en auraient besoin dans le futur, et parfois bien en évidence, pour que les esclaves qui passent après puissent également se libérer. Au moment où ils mirent un pied sur un bateau, très loin de là, dans un manoir, un grand-père reprit ses esprits et sonna l'alerte. La nuit noire comme de l'encre empêcha les poursuites. Tous les esclaves libérés montèrent dans des barques et prirent le large. Laissant le duc à la découverte de la disparition de tous ses esclaves de champs au petit matin. Nul ne sut ce qui arriva aux hommes de main, mais les évadés s'en contrefichaient.

* * *

Les bruits des vagues résonnaient sur un certain navire. Navire sur lequel un sentinelle aperçut dans sa longue vue un canot à la dérive.

« Barque à trois heure !

- Une barque ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait perdue en mer ? demanda un matelot.

- Peut-être un pêcheur qui s'est fait emporter par le courant ? proposa un autre.

- Nan, ça n'arrive qu'à toi se genre de connerie. »

Une dispute s'en suivit sous les yeux fades du troisième homme.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » rugit une voix pleine d'autorité.

Automatiquement, les trois hommes s'alignèrent pour laisser passer le quatrième.

« Une embarcation non-identifié se rapproche, résuma le vigile.

- Où ?

- À trois heure.

- Je vais voir.

- Hein ? Attendez- »

Trop tard, le supérieur était déjà parti. À vole d'oiseau, cela ne lui pris que quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la barque, il fut étonné de découvrir trois enfants inconscients et assez peu habillés. L'un d'eux avait même une gigantesque entaille dans le dos. Il prit les rênes du canot et le dirigea vers son navire. Les trois hommes chargés de la surveillance accoururent.

« Amenez les trois enfants à l'infirmerie. Je vais faire mon rapport. »

Il partit vers l'avant du navire. Il s'arrêta juste devant la chaise d'un géant. Ce dernier avalait ses premières coupes d'alcool de la journée.

« Père, j'ai recueilli trois enfants qui dérivaient précairement sur l'océan.

- Tu as bien fait, Marco. »

* * *

Fini ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Un petit commentaire pour me le faire savoir ? Une idée de nom pour la famille du Duc ? Ou pour n'importe quel autre personnage ?


	3. La nouvelle

Pour mes chers lecteurs, la suite ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ! J'espère que vous rirez bien avec celui-ci pour me faire pardonner du précédent qui était censé être triste. Merci à tout ceux qui ont proposé des nom ! Ce sera donc le Duc d'Adonis, (ça a pas beaucoup de lettre ;D) qui est une fleur signifiant un souvenir douloureux, merci Seth42. En écrivant l'histoire, j'ai pensé à Samantha, trouverez-vous pour quel passage ? J'ai toujours peur que mon chapitre ne soit pas au niveau de précédent, alors n'hésitez pas à me remonter le moral en laissant un commentaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au matin, quand Luffy reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait sans une salle toute blanche. Il vit avec joie ses deux frères sur les autres lits à sa droite. Ils étaient bandés. Le petit ne fit néanmoins pas attention à quelque chose de si trivial; il sauta sur le lit le plus proche, celui du pauvre Ace, et le secoua comme un prunier pour le réveiller.

« Ace ! On est libre ! S'exclama le petit, On a réussi !

- Doucement, Luffy, tempéra le grand frère. Où sommes-nous ?

- Je sais pas ! Répondit fièrement la boule d'énergie.

- Vous êtes sur le navire de Barbe Blanche, alors mettez là en veilleuse et laissez-moi dormir. » Grogna un blessé.

Apparemment, sa jambe était cassée, et il était chauve. Les garçons n'en surent pas plus car il leur tournait le dos.

« Luffy, descend, tu es lourd. » Souffla Ace.

Le jeune obéit avant de courir vers Sabo pour le réveiller aussi, au grand désespoir du marin blessé. Ace ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, le fugueur était déjà ballotté dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il donne des signes d'éveille.

« C'est Ace qui a vidé le garde-manger ! accusa le blond en ouvrant les yeux. Ah, c'est toi Luffy. »

Le petit brun pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de demander, le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Quel garde-manger ? Tu aurais pu me prendre avec toi, Ace !

- C'était juste un rêve, lui expliqua Sabo.

- Un rêve ? Tu as voulu me dénoncer, traître ! » Rouspéta l'accusé avant de se jeter sur le calomniateur. Une dispute s'en suivit, ameutant les infirmières. Et quelques larmes d'un invalide qui souhaitait se reposer. Les aînés se battirent comme des chiffonniers jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière en chef ne les arrête. Deux aiguilles placées au bon endroit stoppent n'importe qui. Elle n'est pas le pire cauchemar du navire pour rien.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Gronda-t-elle.

Les garçons, tellement pris dans leur dispute qu'ils en avaient oublié le monde environnant, répondirent honnêtement.

« Il m'a cafardé ! Cria Ace, envoyant des regards assassins à son frère.

- Il est bête comme ses pieds et ne s'est pas aperçu que c'était juste un rêve ! Répliqua Sabo, miroitant les regards du dernier.

- Même en rêve on n'accuse pas son frère ! Continua le brun.

- On profite de notre liberté. » Chuchota le plus jeune, un grand sourire sur la face.

Sa phrase apporta des inquiétudes aux soignantes, mais leur chef prit les choses en mains.

« Si vous avez la force de vous disputer, c'est que vous allez bien. Vous n'avez donc rien à faire dans mon infirmerie. Allez rendre vos hommages à notre capitaine. »

Et sans plus de discussion, la porte de l'infirmerie se ferma derrière eux.

« Trouvons une barque et partons, décida Ace en se levant.

- Ils nous ont soignés, constata Sabo, on pourrait au moins les remercier.

- J'ai faim, rajouta Luffy avec un filet de bave.

- Bon, on les remercie, on mange et on file, résuma l'orphelin.

- Au fait, comment peut-on reconnaître leur capitaine ? Demanda le blond pendant qu'ils marchaient aléatoirement, sous les regards inquisiteurs des pirates.

- Il doit être grand ! Assura le petit brun, Et fort !

- Un peu comme celui-là ? Demanda le fils de noble en pointant un gigantesque homme assis sur une chaise, buvant une gigantesque coupe de rhum. L'équipage les fusilla du regard, ___un peu de respect ! _

- Non, l'estropié disait qu'il s'appelait « Barbe Blanche », celui-là n'a qu'une moustache, répondit calmement le fils de Roger.

- Dommage, il avait l'air cool…soupira Luffy.

- Le type là-bas a une barbe blanche, ça doit être lui. » Proposa le blond.

Ils s'approchèrent de Blenheim, le commandant de la neuvième Division.

« C'est vous le capitaine ? Demanda le plus naturellement du monde le plus jeune de la bande.

- Non Luffy, le reprit Sabo, on dit « Ai-je l'honneur de parler au capitaine ? ».

- On s'en fiche, déclara Ace, tant qu'on a notre réponse. »

Blenheim, un grand homme aux cheveux bruns attachés en tresse à l'arrière de la tête, avec le tatouage de son équipage sur chaque épaule, une épée et, bien sûr, une barbe blanche (virant au gris, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de plus proche) était désarçonné. ___D'où venaient ces gamins ? Il n'y en avait pas sur le navire hier, et on n'a pas fait de halte entre temps. En plus ils sont passés devant père sans problème alors que de grands pirates se font dessus en le voyant. Soit, il n'était pas particulièrement en mode « capitaine pirate », mais tout de même. Et pourquoi pensent-ils que c'est moi le capitaine ?_

« Il ne répond pas, remarqua ingénieusement Luffy.

- Alors ce n'est pas lui, conclut Ace.

- On n'a qu'à demander, suggéra Sabo.

- C'est notre père le capitaine. » Intervint Vista, le commandant de la cinquième division. Il portait une longue moustache, avait des cheveux bouclé et noir. Sa peau était mate, son torse clairement visible par l'ouverture de son tee-shirt. Deux épées se balançaient à sa taille. Vista avait été mis au courant de la situation au petit déjeuner par Marco. Il doit avouer que voir les gosses déambuler librement sous les yeux ahuris de l'équipage était tordant. Le visage de Blenheim aussi. Mais il fallait arrêter la comédie.

« Votre père ? Répéta le petit brun, Il en a une grande famille ! S'émerveilla-t-il.

- Merci petit, c'était mon rêve. Avoua l'alcoolique géant avant de reprendre une coupe.

- Toute la famille est dans le business, commenta le prince des pirates. Les pirates ne relevèrent pas la phrase.

- Alors, c'est qui le capitaine ? Redemanda le fugueur.

- C'est moi, annonça calmement Barbe Blanche en regardant d'un mauvais oeil son verre vide.

- Mais tu n'as pas de barbe ! pointa Luffy qui n'y comprenait rien.

- C'est parce que je l'ai rasé. »

L'équipage tomba des nues en entendant l'explication de leur père. ___Jamais les gamins ne croiront ça !_

« Ah, ça explique tout. »

Les doutes des enfants s'étaient envolés.

« Merci de nous avoir recueilli et soigné, dit Sabo en s'inclinant, on vous laisse remercier les infirmières à notre place car elles nous ont mis à la porte.

- Maintenant, À TABLE ! » S'écria le fils de Dragon, qui n'en pouvait plus de cette corvée.

Les garçons disparurent instantanément. Luffy ressortit sont GPS, qui n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps, et trouva immédiatement la cuisine. Les cuisiniers, qui avaient eu un message indiquant la présence de trois passagers supplémentaires, s'étonnèrent de voir débarquer des enfants. Ils avaient prévu des parts pour matelots adultes et il était impossible que ces petits puissent les avaler. Ils osèrent donc diminuer la ration sous les yeux des garçons. Les frères n'apprécièrent pas, ils rouspétèrent sur la diminution de leurs parts. Les marmitons refusant de leur en donner plus, la fratrie vola à droite et à gauche dans la cuisine avant de partir en courant. Ils débouchèrent dans une cantine pleine à ras bord. Ils trouvèrent néanmoins une table avec trois places libres. Ils s'y installèrent et envoyèrent voler leurs manières (enfin surtout Sabo, les deux autres n'en ont jamais eu). Les vieilles habitudes « revenant au galop », les vols de nourriture refirent surface. Plus besoin de partager, il y avait assez pour tout le monde. Enfin, assez pour les frères. Les pirates environnants voyaient leurs nourritures disparaître par magie.

« C'est eux, les mioches qu'on a recueillis ? demanda Haruta, le commandant de la douzième division.

- Ils n'ont aucun savoir-vivre, commenta Izou, le commandant de la seizième flotte, tout en s'éloignant le plus possible des bambins.

- Ils vont s'étouffer. » Se moqua Blamenco, commandant de la sixième division.

Ce qui le fit moins rire, c'est quand le grand brun s'écroula d'un coup dans son assiette. Le silence se fit dans la salle. ___Un des gamins venait de mourir !_

« Je vous l'avais dit. » Lâcha le sixième commandant, estomaqué.

La mort soudaine de l'un d'eux passa inaperçue auprès des frères. Luffy prit sa vengeance en vidant l'assiette d'Ace pendant ce temps là. Une fois leurs plats terminés, ___et tous ceux du réfectoire_, Luffy s'endormit sur place. Sabo, enfin rassasié après si longtemps, regarda ses frères. Il se leva en silence, sans faire attention aux pirates qui les regardaient pantois, s'assit au sol, plaça sa tête sur le ventre surgonflé du plus jeune qui était tombé du banc, baissa son chapeau et rejoignit sa fratrie chez le marchand de sable. Les matelots se tournèrent vers leurs commandants pour savoir que faire.

« Pour commencer, rangez la citadelle que ce sont fait les gosses avec la vaisselle. Ensuite, on récupère le cadavre et on réveille les deux autres. » Planifia le douzième comandant.

L'équipage allait obéir quand le « cadavre » se réveilla.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

Il tourna sa tête dans tous les sens mais ne vit que quelques têtes entre deux assiettes. Il baissa ensuite les yeux pour voir ses deux frères faire la sieste.

« De retour Ace ? S'informa un blond.

- Ouais. »

Le frisé se leva, souleva l'enfant élastique avant de reprendre :

« On peut y aller alors. »

Laissant le désordre en place, les frères partirent à la recherche d'une barque.

* * *

« On va aller où ? Questionna le possesseur d'un fruit du démon.

- On retourne chez Dadan, répondit le narcoleptique.

- Il faudrait prendre des réserves, réfléchit à voix haute l'ancien noble, et une boussole.

- Pour quoi faire ? Il suffit de laisser le vent nous guider ! Affirma le petit.

- Non, avec une boussole, on prendra le plus court chemin et on ne s'arrêtera pas en route. C'est moins risqué, tu te laisseras guider par le vent quand tu seras assez fort pour te protéger, coupa le grand brun.

- Vous voulez nous quitter ? Interrompit Vista.

- Oui, on retourne chez Dadan ! S'écria joyeusement Luffy avant de se prendre un poing de son grand frère non chapeauté.

- Rien qui vous concerne, rectifia-t-il avant de partir en tirant sa victime par le col.

- Lu, tu ne peux pas tout raconter, lui expliqua le blond.

- Mais il a demandé ! » Se défendit l'enfant élastique.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Fossa, le commandant de la quinzième flotte.

- Les gosses veulent prendre la mer, répondit Vista. Seuls, ajouta-t-il.

- Ils ne survivront jamais, garantit le quinzième commandant.

- Tu veux qu'on essaye de les arrêter ? Se joignit Speed Jiru, le commandant de la quatorzième flotte. On ne va pas laisser des vies être gaspillées par ignorance. »

À ces mots, les trois commandants s'approchèrent de la fratrie. Fossa avait une moustache bien fournie brune, le haut du crâne chauve et un éternel cigare au bec. Il était aussi costaud que Vista et avait son tatouage sur l'épaule droite. Speed Jiru avait des oreilles pointues et un chapeau qui empêchait de voir ses cheveux, à moins qu'il n'y en ait pas en dessous.

« Les garçons, il faut qu'on discute, commença doucement (ou du moins, ça lui parut doucement) Fossa avec un ton brut.

- Tu veux quoi le fumeur ? On n'a pas de temps à perdre. » Répliqua durement Ace, interrompu dans sa leçon du pourquoi-il-faut-parfois-se-taire donnée à Luffy.

Fossa ne se découragea pas;

« Ne pouvez-vous pas attendre la prochaine île, on vous déposera dans un navire en direction de chez vous, c'est moins dangereux que de partir naviguer seul.

- Et vous aurez plus de chance de prendre le bon chemin, rajouta Jiru.

- Non, on préfère se débrouiller seul, se borna l'orphelin.

- Mais il y a de nombreux dangers en mer, continua Vista, vous pouvez être mangé par des animaux…

- Ça m'est déjà arrivé, s'exclama fièrement Luffy, se prenant deux coups supplémentaires.

- N'en soit pas fier ! Lui crièrent ses frères.

- Vous pouvez être emporté par le courant, poursuivit Fossa, ignorant la coupure des frères.

- C'est vrai que c'était pas cool, admis Ace.

- Vous pouvez couler, persévéra Vista.

- Il n'y aura personne pour nous sauver la prochaine fois, commenta Sabo, en accord avec les adultes.

- Vous pouvez vous faire attaquer par des pirates, réfléchit Speed.

- On le battra lui aussi ! S'égosilla le chapeau de paille.

- Vous pouvez mourir de faim. » Trouva Fossa.

Sa remarque obtint le silence des frères.

« On pourra pêcher, proposa le grand brun.

- Oui, mais, sur une barque, vous ne pourrez pas cuire les poissons. » Avertis ingénieusement Vista.

La fratrie devint blanche comme neige, ils étaient coincés.

« Et qui nous dit que vous autres, marchands, n'allez pas nous vendre sur la prochaine île ? Questionna Ace, « Le profil avant tout », c'est votre devise après tout. »

Les commandants restèrent bouche bée à ce commentaire.

« Vous ne connaissez pas Barbe Blanche ? Se renseigna le quatorzième commandant.

- Maintenant que vous le dites, il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… réfléchit Sabo, pas toi, Ace ?

- Si, mais où ? »

Les frères se concentrèrent et, à la surprise générale, c'est Luffy qui trouva.

« C'est le rival du roi des pirates ! » Cria-t-il fièrement.

Le coeur des aînés sauta un bond.

« On est sur un bateau pirate ! » Hurlèrent-ils en coeur, si fort que tout l'équipage l'entendit. Un vieux géant ria à cette découverte.

« En plus Barbe Blanche est l'homme le plus fort du monde, rajouta Sabo, affolé.

- C'est ça faute, s'innocenta Ace, que vient faire l'homme le plus fort du monde sur East Blue ? »

Les commandants s'arrêtèrent de bouger un moment avant que Fossa prenne la parole :

« On est dans le Nouveau Monde, les informa-t-il.

- Le Nouveau Monde ? Répéta le plus jeune, C'est quoi ?

- Le Nouveau Monde est le nom donné à la deuxième partie de Grande Line, la première se nomme paradis. » Enseigna Jiru.

Le coeur des grands sauta encore un bond.

« On est sur Grande Line ?! » Hurlèrent-ils toujours aussi fort. Cette fois-ci, le géant faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

Maintenant, les aînés étaient en pleine crise de panique. À côté, Luffy avait remplacé ses yeux par des étoiles et brillait de mille feux. Face à la scène de deux enfants courants en tout sens et balançant des phrases sans queue ni tête et d'un enfant allant s'évanouir devant tant de joie, les commandants étaient désarmés. Heureusement, Joz, le commandant de la troisième division, passa par là. Il cogna doucement (c'est possible ?) les deux coureurs qui revinrent à la réalité. La première chose qu'ils virent fut leur petit frère se réjouir de la situation. Ils en profitèrent donc pour se détendre en passant leur colère dans un coup adressé à leur cher frère.

« Ne t'en réjouis pas ! »

Les trois enfants, de retour sur notre chère planète, aperçurent Joz. Ce dernier avait une barbe en trois parties, une coupe de cheveux avec quatre boules, faisait une tête de plus que Fossa et avait la carrure d'un colosse.

« Ça fait mal. » Se contentèrent-ils de clarifier.

Les garçons se rassemblèrent en cercle, enfin, les deux aînés inclurent le jeune dans la discussion.

« Si on est sur Grande Line, ça change tous nos plans, murmura Sabo.

- On ne peut pas partir comme ça, cet océan est bien plus dangereux que celui dont nous avons l'habitude, admis à contrecoeur Ace.

- Si on allait au QG de la marine voir grand-père ? Il nous ramènerait à la maison, proposa Luffy, se prenant deux nouvelles bosses.

- On est sur un navire-pirate, rappela le chapeauté.

- Et le vieux n'a légalement qu'un petit fils, que vont-ils faire s'ils nous voient tous les trois ? En plus, rien que ça, c'est déjà confidentiel, argumenta le non chapeauté.

- J'avais oublié. »

Les frères réfléchirent en silence un moment avant que Vista ne leur rappelle quelque chose :

« Vous pouvez rester sur ce navire pour l'instant, par contre il faudra envoyer quelqu'un vous ramener chez vous, ils n'existe pas de transport reliant Grande Line et les quatre autres océans. »

La proposition ne plût pas aux grands frères, il y avait-il une preuve que ces pirates étaient fiables ?

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous ne nous vendrez pas ou ne nous abattrez pas quand on aura le dos tourné ? Se renseigna le fils de Roger.

Nous le jurons sur- »

Bom

Ace c'était encore endormi. Sabo, qui savait qu'il mettrait du temps avant de se réveiller cette fois, décida d'occuper le troisième.

« Luffy, viens, on va pêcher.

- Ouais ! »

Prenant l'autre grand, ils n'allaient pas le laisser traîner, ils partirent en quête de canne à pêche.

Les quatre commandants beuguèrent un temps. Ils se réanimèrent quand les enfants avaient disparu de leurs vus. Ils avaient accepté de rester sur le navire et de ne pas partir dans un voyage suicidaire, plus rien n'obligeait les pirates à les surveiller. Chacun retourna donc à ses affaires. Et à sa paperasse.

* * *

Les deux frères avaient visité la moitié du bateau avant d'enfin mettre la main sur des cannes à pêche. Pile pour l'heure du repas. Ace se réveilla et eut un bref compte-rendu de la disposition du bateau. En cuisine, ils eurent plus qu'une part, pour leur plus grande joie, mais avec l'interdiction de manger la nourriture des autres et l'obligation de ranger quand ils auront fini. Le trio accepterait n'importe quoi pour de la nourriture. Ils s'assirent à une place au hasard. Un type, Blamenco, les rejoignit. Il était gros, habillé bizarrement, et semblait utiliser la même technique que Speed Jiru pour garder un mystère sur son cuir chevelu. Il avait des trucs étranges sur le cou, ce que Luffy ne manqua pas de remarquer et de questionner, sous la tutelle de Sabo qui se chargeait de lui inculquer la politesse. Ou du moins, le strict minimum.

« C'est des poches sans fond, tu peux y mettre n'importe quoi, expliqua le commandant de la sixième division.

- Même de la nourriture ? demanda le plus petit, émerveillé.

- Même de la nourriture ! Assura-t-il.

- Trop bien ! Tu peux te promener avec des réserves pour toute une vie !

- C'est exact, certifia le commandant, mais je peux aussi cacher des cadavres, dit-il pour effrayer l'enfant. Ce qui ne marcha pas vu que Luffy était planté sur « nourriture à l'infini ».

- Mais comment tu fais quand la mer ou du kairoseki annihile tes pouvoirs ? Le contenu de tes poches disparaît ? Elles se vident dans notre monde ? Elles peuvent empêcher les aliments de périmer ? Demanda calmement Sabo.

- Namur ! Viens manger avec nous ! » Appela Blamenco pour détourner la conversation, ne connaissant pas les réponses aux questions d'un enfant de dix concernant ___son_ fruit qu'il possède depuis deux décennies.

Les enfants regardaient de travers l'homme-poisson, commandant de la huitième division. Ce dernier pensa encore avoir à faire à des racistes. Toute la huitième division et leurs voisins de table commencèrent à haïr les garçons si ce fait s'avérait réel.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Entama tout de même Namur.

- Pourquoi t'as des gros trous sur les côtés ? Ça fait mal ? Questionna le petit brun.

- Mais non Luffy, s'exclama Sabo, c'est des branchies !

- Des branchies ? Répétèrent les deux bruns.

- C'est ce qui permet aux poissons de respirer, il se tourna ensuite vers l'hybride, vous êtes un homme-poisson ?

- C'est quoi un homme-poisson ? Essaya de comprendre le plus jeune.

- Je l'ai lu dans le livre, quand je me suis fait punir avec vous parce que vous aviez mangé, c'est des personnes mi-homme, mi-poisson. Mais je n'ai pas pu en lire plus, je me suis fait attraper, s'attrista le blond.

- Ça se mange ? » Questionna Luffy qui n'avait pas compris que son voisin de droite en était un. Namur recracha toute sa nourriture. On lui en avait servi des insultes et des calomnies, mais personne n'avait jamais pensé à le manger. Blamenco, au contraire, était très amusé par cette pensée et se rappela de demander à Namur de léguer son corps à la cuisine pour qu'il puisse goûter. C'était peut-être du cannibalisme ? Mais Namur mange bien des poissons…

Piquant la technique du sixième commandant, l'homme-poisson appela Izou pour les rejoindre.

« Je refuse de manger avec ces malappris, rétorqua-t-il.

- Monsieur, apostropha Luffy en utilisant les règles de conduite apprises par Sabo, pourquoi vous portez une robe ? Vous aussi vous avez dû aller à une rencontre des femmes ?

- Non, « réunion de ses dames », le corrigea Sabo.

- Je ne porte pas une robe, mais un ___kimono_. Et non, je ne vais pas à une « réunion de ses dames », je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu portes cette tunique jaune trop courte ? Se défendit le travesti.

- C'est parce que le vieux pédophile voulait nous mater, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Ace, lui obtenant l'étranglement de toute la table, plus les quelques autres personnes qui avaient entendu la conversation sur les tables avoisinantes.

- Ace, ne dit pas ça devant Luffy, il est trop jeune, le réprimanda le blond sans cesser de manger.

- C'est quoi un pédophile ?

- Le vieux monsieur d'hier. » Résuma le grand brun.

Il sembla avoir une idée, se tourna vers son jeune frère et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Écoute, Luffy, s'il y a un vieux monsieur bizarre qui est trop proche de toi, tu dois crier « pédophile », d'accord ? Et s'il va jusqu'à te toucher, cri « au viol », compris ? »

La table, qui avait plus ou moins survécu, faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela. La suite ne les sauva pas.

« Et si c'est Papy ?

- Tu cris quand même et après tu cours pour ta vie, lui conseilla Ace.

- Cours vite. » Rajouta Sabo en se levant, son repas fini.

Ses frères le suivirent et ils disparurent dans le couloir, laissant des cadavres étouffés derrière eux.

* * *

« C'est étrange, commença un cuisinier, les enfants n'ont pas ramené de couvert, mais il n'en reste pas dans le réfectoire.

- Tu as regardé sous les tables ? Proposa un deuxième.

- Oui, vide aussi. »

* * *

___Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin…_

« Tu es sûr, Ace, que c'est une façon de faire la vaisselle ? Questionna Sabo, doutant de la sanité du cerveau de son frère.

- Bien sûr ! Quand j'étais plus petit, Dadan nettoyait toujours mes couverts comme ça ! Affirma le grand brun.

- Et pourquoi a-t-elle arrêté ? Continua le blond.

- Aucune idée.

- Makino, elle nettoyait avec de l'eau et un torchon, informa le chapeau de paille.

- On n'en a pas donc on fait avec ce qu'on a. »

Les trois garçons se trouvaient devant un gigantesque chien, Stefan, un des rares chiens à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir une moustache. À leurs mains se trouvaient leurs couverts et du citron. Ils les déposèrent devant le chien et les aspergèrent de citron. Ils se reculèrent ensuite pour laisser Stefan jouer les lave-vaisselle. Petit imprévu, Stefan, ne faisant pas la taille de Pochi, l'animal de compagnie des brigands, détruisit la vaisselle. Les frères tentèrent d'en sauver et se retrouvèrent pourchassés par un chien de quatre mètres de haut. Ils coururent ainsi, mettant la pagaille au passage, dans tout le navire. Ils y seraient encore si Barbe Blanche n'était pas intervenu.

« Stefan, stoppe, avait-il suffi d'ordonner.

- Les enfants, vous n'auriez pas dû vous approcher de lui, il défend le navire contre ceux qui ne font pas partit de l'équipage, leur dit un homme avec une coupe de cheveux en forme de poêle, une petite barbe et un uniforme de cuisinier.

- Satch, Stefan ne les a pas attaqués parce qu'ils ne font pas partie de l'équipage, mais à cause de ce qu'ils ont en main. »

Le commandant de la quatrième division, intrigué, regarda ce que transportaient les enfants. Avec horreur, il reconnut des assiettes, des couteaux et des fourchettes, ___en morceaux_.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- La vaisselle, répondit simplement Ace.

- Quoi ? Comment en faisant la vaisselle l'avez-vous détruite ? S'enquit Satch, abasourdi.

- C'est la faute du chien, accusa le grand brun.

- On a voulu essayer la méthode à Dadan ! Justifia le plus petit avec un grand sourire.

- C'est-à-dire ? Voulut s'informer le cuisinier, au bord des larmes.

- C'est très simple, expliqua le blond, on prend la vaisselle salle, on l'asperge de citron et on laisse le chien nettoyer. Normalement, il doit se contenter de lécher, mais lui a voulu croquer.

- Qui vous a appris à nettoyer votre assiette ? S'écria Satch, pris d'horreur.

- Dadan, répondit le narcoleptique.

- Makino, annonça joyeusement le possesseur d'un fruit du démon, mais elle, elle le fait avec de l'eau et un torchon.

- Personne, je me débrouille seul, fini le blond.

- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, soupira le commandant. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de faire la vaisselle, vous devez juste ramener vos couverts en cuisine. » Les informa-t-il.

Les garçons furent soulagés; une corvée de moins. Ils repartirent prendre leurs cannes à pêche. Un endroit au hasard fit l'affaire.

* * *

« Je m'ennuie, se plaignit le garçon élastique.

- Si on allait se promener ? Proposa Sabo, Ça fait deux heures qu'on pêche, ça nous changera.

- D'accord. » Accepta le non chapeauté.

En se promenant, ils tombèrent dans la chambre du dernier commandant. Et découvrirent les cosmétiques. Luffy mangea le rouge à lèvres et le trouva mauvais. Ace goutta la poudre et en fus dégoutté comme son jeune frère. Sabo, qui en avait déjà vu, se tordait de rire devant ses frères et leur découverte.

« Pourquoi ris-tu, Sabo ? Interrogea le plus petit.

- Vous mangez du maquillage ! S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était la réponse, ce qui est le cas, mais pas pour ses frères.

- Maquillage ? Demanda Luffy qui, décidément, apprenait beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.

- Oui, tu prends les couleurs et tu les mets sur ta peau, abrégea le blond.

- Comme avec des feutres ou des crayons ? Se renseigna Ace.

- Oui, sauf que c'est meilleur pour la peau. »

Et les garçons commencèrent à s'en tartiner. Du rouge ici, de la poudre là, un peu de noir. Lorsque le quinzième commandant rentra dans sa chambre, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Les trois marmots épuisaient tous son stock de cosmétique. Il les attrapa par le col, enfin, par le morceau de tissu qui tenait à leur épaule, et les amena devant Barbe Blanche. L'équipage pût donc admirer trois enfants, tartinés de maquillage, mal placé, comme le fard à joues sur les yeux, du rouge à lèvres sur le front ou l'oreille, un commandant en colère, sans problèmes devinable être le propriétaire du dit maquillage, et leur capitaine, qui, décidément, appréciait bien la venue des gosses, il s'ennuyait un peu moins. Le regard d'Izou criait qu'il demandait justice.

« Les gamins, vous savez que vous avez fait quelque chose de mal ? Commença doucement le moustachu, tentant d'adapter son langage à ses vis-à-vis.

- On n'est pas des gamins, marmonna Ace.

- Ah bon, quoi ? Demanda sérieusement Luffy.

- Vous ne devez pas utiliser les affaires des autres sans leurs permissions, éclaircit le colosse. Vous serez donc punis. »

Les enfants stoppèrent tout mouvement à cette révélation. Ils regardèrent durement l'homme le plus fort du monde.

« Izou, tu étais de corvée patate ce soir ?

- Oui, père.

- Ils le feront à ta place. Maintenant, amène-les prendre un bain et donne-leur des vêtements. Tu peux brûler ceux qu'ils portent. » Termina le géant.

Obéissant, le commandant de la seizième flotte amena les garçons aux douches. Il partit ensuite leur trouver des vêtements le plus petits possible, et rouge de préférence pour le chapeau de paille. Les garçons finirent en tee-shirt robe. Luffy eut son rouge et donc se contreficha qu'il soit dix fois trop grand. Les infirmières proposèrent de leur en coudre à leurs tailles. Ils passèrent donc commande. Ils furent ensuite amenés en cuisine pour effectuer la corvée. Corvée qu'ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à faire, pour le plus grand étonnement des cuisiniers. Les épluchages disparaissaient toujours, mais pas les pommes de terre.

Le dîner suivit juste après. Izou, cette fois-ci, s'essaya à leur table. Luffy s'excusa pour le maquillage, à la grande joie de Sabo qui sauta sur la table et nargua Ace.

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai inculqué quelque chose à notre petit frère ! »

Il faillit faire une danse de la joie, mais se rappela ses manières et se rassit sur le banc. Blamenco et Namur les rejoignirent plus tard. Luffy, qui avait enfin compris le principe des hommes-poissons, voulut se renseigner sur les autres espèces.

« Et des hommes-dinde, ça existe ?

- Je dois avouer n'en avoir jamais rencontré.

- Des hommes-oiseaux ?

- Oui, j'en ai vu sur une île de paradis.

- Des hommes-cailloux ?

- Je n'en ai jamais croisé…

- Des hommes-ours ? »

Seule la fin du repas sauva le pauvre Namur.

Marco apparut juste avant que les enfants ne franchissent la sortie du réfectoire.

« Oï, les petits, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

- Notre chambre ? On ne dort pas avec l'équipage ? S'étonna Ace.

- Non, vous êtes des invités, vous avez donc droit à une chambre, expliqua le premier commandant en les guidant dans les couloirs, vous prendrez celle du second commandant, elle est inutilisée. »

La fratrie entra dans une chambre, avec un ___lit pour eux_, un bureau et une penderie. Les frères bruns allèrent essayer le lit tandis que Sabo se fascina pour le secrétaire. Le premier commandant laissa donc des gosses enchanter par leurs appartements.

Après quelques heures à jouer à une bataille d'oreiller, d'utilisation du pupitre (Luffy vit avec horreur ses cours d'écriture revenir) et de trampoline sur le pauvre matelas, le trio retourna au pays des merveilles.

* * *

Il devait être trois heure du matin quand Luffy se réveilla en pleurs. Il avait rêvé que ___ce jour-là_, le neveu du Duc ne les avait pas sauvés. Les aînés furent réveillés et tentèrent de calmer le petit.

« Je ne veux pas retourner dormir ! Sanglota le fils de Dragon.

- Moi non plus, le soutint posément Sabo.

- Alors, ne dormons pas, proposa Ace.

- Mais que faire ? Le navire entier dort, rappela le blond.

- Ça peut s'arranger. » Annonça le grand brun, un sourire de démon sur les lèvres, reflété plus tard par l'ancien noble.

Que ne feraient-ils pas pour leur tout petit frère ? Ils sortirent silencieusement de leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers le débarras. Là-bas, ils trouvèrent des cordes, des poupées en chiffon, des sacs remplis d'inutilité et de l'huile. Ce que faisait l'huile dans le débarras ne les regardait pas. Luffy, toujours suivant sans rien comprendre, mais joyeux de ne pas avoir dû se rendormir, les aida à installer les fils, bien tendus entre deux objets. Ils pendirent, par la suite, les poupées de chiffon aux plafonds. Ils découvrirent des den den mushi caméras et les installèrent là où ils avaient précédemment « pris soin de l'espace », avec quelques torches pour y voir. Ils placèrent les sacs sur une planche maintenue horizontale grâce à une porte. Des fils sortaient des deux côtés les plus éloignés et étaient accrochés au plafond. La planche tenait allongée uniquement car elle n'avait pas la place de se retourner. Un travail bien fait se doit de l'être jusqu'au bout, ils tartinèrent le pont d'huile, s'assurant d'avoir de l'eau à porter et le chapeau de paille dans un périmètre minimal de cinq mètres autour. La mise en place terminée, ils allèrent en cuisine, évitant au passage les vielleurs. Ils s'emparèrent de casseroles et cuillères.

« Prêt Luffy ? Ça va commencer. »

Les frères entrèrent dans la chambre d'une division.

« Tu as bien compris ? Murmura Sabo au chapeau de paille.

- Oui, chuchota le concerné.

- Alors trois… »

« …Deux… »

« …Un… »

« … Zéro ! DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS ! RASSEMBLEMENT SUR LE PONT ET EN VITESSE ! » Hurlèrent les frères tout en faisant un raffut infernal avec les ustensiles de cuisine.

Les hommes d'équipage se levèrent immédiatement. À moitié endormis, certains tentèrent de s'habiller en vitesse. D'autres voulurent aller au rassemblement directement, le tout au pas de course. Ils furent les premiers à se casser la figure sur les cordes tendues. Les autres en ouvrant les portes du couloir tombaient sur les poupées pendues au plafond. Des crises cardiaques plus tard, un homme eut le malheur d'ouvrir la porte piégée. Il fut enseveli sous les sacs. Les « vêtus » arrivant ensuite, chutèrent sur leurs camarades déjà à terre, ils nièrent l'existence des poupées, sauf deux-trois qui rejoignirent le tas déjà présent. Les derniers rescapés, qui avaient réussi toutes les épreuves, dérapèrent sur la grande tache d'huile. Toute la septième division faisait pitié à voir. Les autres flottes, réveillées par le bruit ainsi que les commandants, arrivèrent un peu plus tard sur les lieux de l'incident. Même Barbe Blanche se montra. Arrivés sur le pont, ils virent les quelques rescapés du massacre patiner dans l'huile. Rakuyou, le septième commandant, et donc celui des malchanceux choisis pour la blague, les sauva. Trouver les coupables de la plaisanterie ne fut pas difficile. Quand tout le monde vient de sortir du lit et que trois mômes se tordent le ventre de rire, pas besoin d'être détective. Surtout quand ___ça_ arrive :

« Les enfants, commença Rakuyou, approchez.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! S'innocenta Ace.

- On n'est pas allé dans le débarras rassembler tous ces objets parce que j'avais fait un mauvais rêve et que je ne voulais pas dormir, mentit le brun chapeauté avec de grosses gouttes et les yeux qui regardaient au loin.

- Luffy ! On t'a pourtant appris ce matin qu'il fallait parfois se taire ! Le blond se tourna alors vers l'autre brun, Et ça vaut pour toi aussi ! »

S'en suivit une discussion sur qui les avait dénoncés avec ses paroles.

« Gamins ! la voix forte obtint l'attention des malfrats, vous allez ranger le désordre que vous avez créé, vous excuser et partir vous coucher, je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à demain. Quant à toi, Rakuyou, prend soin de tes hommes, je veux un rapport demain. Même chose pour les veilleurs. Exécution. Bonne nuit mes enfants. »

Obéissant à l'homme le plus fort de la planète, les frères rangèrent leur farce. Ils purent ainsi admirer de leurs yeux l'étendue de la catastrophe. Ce qui les fit plus rire qu'autre chose. L'huile sur le pont n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'ils recommenceront; c'est dur à nettoyer ! Leurs tâches terminées, le lit leur semblait la chose la plus accueillante au monde. Ils firent néanmoins un détour avant de s'y rendre.

* * *

Un matin calme. C'est comme ça que commença la journée de Curiel. Il venait de rentrer de mission et sa division était partie roupiller. Lui devait faire son rapport puis la paperasse qui s'accumule à chaque mission. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un cri perce le silence.

« Aaaaaaah ! » Vient la voix en désastre de Satch.

Après un moment sur la Moby Dick, on apprend que lorsqu'un désastre arrive, il faut aller voir Père. C'est ce que fit Curiel.

En arrivant, il vit son père boire devant un commandant cuisinier affolé.

« Tout mon bison géant que nous avions ramené de notre dernière mission a ___disparu_ ! J'ai juste aperçu trois assiettes… » Il s'arrêta puis se tourna lentement vers des gamins, ___pourquoi il y a des enfants sur la Moby Dick ?_ et fis un zoom sur la partie supérieur droite de la lèvre de l'enfant élastique. Il y vit ce qu'il cherchait : sa sauce, il avait travaillé dur dessus pendant plus d'une heure !

L'équipage, qui compris sans difficulté; les problèmes depuis la veille ne tournent autour que d'un groupe, s'écarta d'eux.

« ___Pourquoi avez-vous mangé mon bison ?_

- On avait faim, répondit en coeur la fratrie.

- Vous ne pouviez pas manger ___autre chose_ ? Fulmina le quatrième commandant.

- En tout cas, merci, se courba Sabo, il était très bon. »

Et les enfants partirent. Disons plutôt qu'ils firent deux pas avant que Satch ne les attrape, et les pose devant son père, réclamant justice comme Izou la veille. Curiel se fit expliquer la situation par son voisin.

« Ce sont trois enfants qu'on a trouvés dérivant sur une barque hier matin. Depuis ils restent ici. Ils sont d'East Blue, on ne peut donc pas les laisser simplement à la prochaine île. On vas tirer au sort ceux qui les ramèneront. »

La mouette journalière trouva ce moment propice à la livraison de son quotidien. Elle le lâcha juste devant les enfants agenouillés. Luffy, qui ne se débattait pas contrairement à ses frères, prit le journal pour jouer avec. Mais un éclat de rire ramena l'attention de la foule sur le petit brun.

« Regardez, Ace, Sabo, on est dans le journal ! » S'exclama le petit.

Tout le navire devint silencieux à cette annonce. Tout l'attroupement s'approcha de la bande pour voir au-dessus de l'épaule du chapeau de paille. Il y avait bien une photo d'eux. Luffy en robe, Sabo en marine et Ace en pirate de livre pour enfant. Le plus intrigant était le lourd collier autour de leurs cous, le collier des esclaves.

« J'avais pas remarqué qu'ils avaient pris une photo, confessa le blond.

- On a eu de la chance qu'ils la prennent à ce moment là et pas plus tard, sauf Luffy, commenta le grand brun, compris uniquement par l'ancien noble.

- Dépliez la page. » Demanda Jiru.

Le garçon élastique obéit. L'attroupement rata un battement à ce qu'ils virent. Les trois enfants avaient ___**une prime !**_ **Dix millions de Berry les trois !** Mort ou vif. Mais avec un bonus d'un million pour « vif ». L'équipage n'en revenait pas. Barbe Blanche prit alors le journal des mains des enfants et ria à la découverte.

« Je crois que vous allez rester un moment à bord les enfants. Bienvenu dans l'équipage. »

* * *

___Plus loin, sur une petite île d'East Blue, l'île de Dawn, à Fuschia : _

Dans un bar, tout le village se laissait aller à la panique.

« Makino, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi Luffy a un avis de recherche ? Demanda Ferty, le marchand de légumes.

- Il ne devait pas attendre avant de devenir pirate ? S'éleva la voix de Joye, le vendeur de poisson.

- Mais, non, regarde bien, ce n'est pas la marine qui lui a mis une prime, mais le Duc d'Adonis, lui fit remarquer Sany, la bergère.

- Il y a écrit « Les enfants ont été bien reçus, nourris, logés et habillés, mais, malgré la grandeur d'âme de leur hôte, ils l'ont assommé, dévalisé et dépossédé de soixante-dix travailleurs volontaires. Trente hommes ont également été tués dans leur fuite. Le Duc d'Adonis ne cherche qu'à honorer les âmes des défunts. », lut Trumo, l'agriculteur. Je vois mal Luffy tuer qui que ce soit.

- N'est-il pas sous la garde des bandits ?

- Et pourquoi porte-t-il une robe sur la photo ?

- Et ce gros collier ? »

Le bar fut laissé à un boucan infernal. Pleins de questions sans réponses lancées dans le vide.

* * *

___Même île, dans la forêt :_

« Dadan, j'ai retrouvé les gosses ! Cria Dogra.

- C'est vrai, ils sont où ? Accourut la chef.

- Dans le journal, ils ont eu des mises à prix ! »

Tous les bandits regardèrent le journal. Dadan s'évanouit.

« Deux mois de disparition et ils se sont retrouvés rechercher, marmonna Curly Dadan en se réveillant, Garp va nous tuer ! »

* * *

___Même île, dans une maison noble :_

« Aaaah ! » Hurla une noble.

Son mari accouru a ses côtés.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Sabo, il… il est dans le journal. Recherché par la grande famille d'Adonis ! Pleura-t-elle.

- Dépêchons-nous, il ne nous reste plus de beaucoup de temps, pensa le père, si nous ne voulons pas être haïs par le Duc.

- Oui, faisons rapidement son enterrement et son deuil dans la société. » Continua la mère.

À leur départ, un petit garçon se réjouit de la nouvelle.

* * *

___De retour sur Grande Line : _

« Vice-Amiral, il y a des nouvelles dans le journal, informa un pauvre Adjudant.

- Je sais qu'il y a des nouvelles dans le journal, c'est fait pour ça. Maintenant vas-t-en et laisse-moi dormir, ordonna Garp sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais, c'est plutôt important, bredouilla le subalterne, trois enfants ont reçu des primes pour avoir profité de la gentillesse d'un noble.

- Pff, ricana Garp, la gentillesse d'un noble ? D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'ai trois enfants impossibles qui m'attendent sur East Blue…

- Hein ?

- Non, rien, fais-moi voir qui a pu faire pire que ces canailles. »

Le marin s'obtempéra. Garp s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'il vit les photos. Il réveilla tout le navire.

Un nom de plus sur la longue liste des personnes qui ont risqué un arrêt cardiaque à cause de la fratrie.

* * *

___Dans un pays en pleine révolution :_

« Dragon, regarde dans le journal ! Trois enfants-esclaves ont réussi à s'évader de la prise d'un noble ! Ils ont même libéré avec eux soixante-dix autres prisonniers ! Ces idiots de noble veulent nous faire croire qu'ils les ont reçus comme des invités avec les grosses chaînes autour du cou ! Dois-je envoyer des hommes les mettre sous notre protection ? » Suggéra un travestit à la coupe afro violette.

Son chef se tourna vers les avis de recherche et sourit.

« Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Contente-toi de garder un oeil sur eux et de les sauver si on les trouve par hasard. »

Il sortit ensuite.

« Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. »

* * *

___Au QG de la marine :_

« J'en ai marre de cette bande de bras cassé ! Garp a encore détruit une ville, Kizaru s'est trompé de village et Aokiji est injoignable !

- Amiral Sengoku, le journal, apporta un marine au garde à vous.

- Tu peux disposer, le libéra-t-il.

- Bien. »

Une fois l'homme parti, l'Amiral prit le journal avec le faible espoir d'y trouver de bonne nouvelle. Autant dire qu'un avis de recherche posté par un noble sur deux garçons et une fille n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il se leva, alla dans la salle des renseignements et frappa la table avec les avis de recherches.

« Je veux tout savoir sur ces trois gosses, trouvez-moi leurs parents, leur île et leurs noms. Exécution. »

* * *

___Sur une île, à la fin de Grande Line :_

« Chef, chef, regardez le journal ! Accourut un homme.

- Calme-toi. Tiens, prend un verre.

- Le journal, s'épuisa le pirate.

- Le journal ? Qu'y a-t-il de si passionnant pour que tu t'épuises ?

- Page quatre. » Lâcha le messager avant d'avaler gus sec son verre.

Shanks l'ouvrit et se rajouta sur la liste des victimes de le fratrie, en dessous de Garp. Ses plus fidèles hommes approchèrent pour voir. Du saké vola dans tous les sens.

« ___LUFFY ?_ »

Après avoir bien ri à cause de son travestissement, l'équipage remarqua le collier autour de son cou. L'île devint sombre, un regard meurtrier apparut sur le visage du chef roux.

« C'est bien un collier d'esclave qu'il porte ? Interrogea Yasopp.

- Oui, affirma Benn Beckman.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, détendit Lucky Roo, d'après l'article, il a réussi à s'évader. »

Les visages de l'équipage s'éclaircirent.

« Envoyez des équipes le chercher sur Grand Line, je doute qu'il puisse retourner seul sur East Blue. Et ce soir, on fait la fête pour notre enclume qui s'est joué de noble ! »

Sa proposition fut acceptée avec joie.

« Demain, on préparera une expédition punitive. »

* * *

La classe, non ? Un petit commentaire ? Un petit dessin sur les avis de recherche des enfants ? (Je sais, je demande la lune, mais vous pourriez tenter de me l'offrir, non ?)

À la prochaine.


	4. La mine

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai enfin terminé la suite ! Merci pour tous les commentaires, ils m'ont bougé et j'ai écrit plus vite grâce à eux !

Je suis désolé Ambre ! C'est ma faute si tu as dû réécrire plusieurs fois ton message, il y avait un bouton qui désactive les commentaires anonymes pour les 36 heures qui suivent ! Mais c'est bon, je l'ai désactivé ! (Je suis tombé par hasard dessus en cherchant pourquoi tes messages ne marchaient pas, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai de la chance !) Désolé ! Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu t'es donné tant de mal pour me laisser un commentaire ! Merci !

Par contre, l'ivrogne du deuxième chapitre n'est pas Rayleigh... Je me suis inspiré du personnage mais ce n'est pas lui, peut-être le rencontrent-ils plus tard ?

Merci Satirates, excellente idée de me donner des noms sans que j'en demande ! Adjugé vendu pour Crip !

Et, effectivement Iris, ma fic a été inspiré de Childs Overboard, je l'adore ! Mais je trouve triste que Sabo n'en fasse pas parti... Et aussi l'injustice des auteurs qui oublient la moitié des commandants ! Alors j'en ai fais une où il y aura tous les commandants car je suis contre les injustices ! Et une en français car mon anglais est assez limité et ça me rend toujours triste de savoir que j'ai loupé un passage super cool parce que je ne comprend pas la langue !

La vague folle a été la première à relever mon défi, allez sur mon profil ou le sien pour voir son avis de recherche ! Et n'hésitez pas à me montrer ce dont vous êtes capable vous aussi !

Au fait, une dernière chose pour ceux qui sont pas encore parti, je trouve que j'ai peut-être un peu atténué la personnalité des frères, soit, ils sont sensé être un peu plus avenant grâce aux marchands, mais j'ai peut-être un peu abusé... Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Des explications ? Demanda Satch en se mettant à la hauteur des enfants.

- Rien de passionnant, répondit Ace en se curant le nez.

- On s'est fait enlever puis vendre en esclave, raconta Sabo, et avant-hier, on s'est échappé. On peut passer à table maintenant ? »

Sans attendre de réponses des pirates, les frères se levèrent et partirent manger.

Pendant qu'ils prenaient soin de bien envahir et souiller la cuisine et le réfectoire, la nouvelle fit le tour du navire. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas seule, un enregistrement de la nuit passée, et de la perte de fierté de la septième division, l'accompagnait. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt, à nos garnements. La pauvre fratrie mit à peine un pied hors de leur lieu de prédilection, qu'ils se firent attraper par les infirmières.

* * *

Milia, l'infirmière sous-chef, n'en revenait pas de l'histoire des bambins. Toute l'infirmerie était peinée pour ces pauvres petits qui avaient dû subir une telle épreuve. Les infirmières avaient donc décidé de donner à ces enfants tout l'amour qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu. Elles s'assureraient également qu'ils arrivent sains et saufs dans les bras de leurs parents. Mais, en dépit de toutes leurs pensées maternelles, après avoir vu les photos dans le journal, elles ne pouvaient s'abstenir de les cosplayer. En un instant, des dizaines de costumes des plus farfelus apparurent entre leurs mains. En accord, sans avoir eu besoin de se concerter au préalable, elles se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Rejointes, en chemin par le groupe des commères, composé de six femmes pirates, deux travestis et un homme. L'homme était le seul à venir juste par ennui et non pas à cause d'une obsession soudaine après avoir vu la photo du journal. Des sourires machiavéliques apparurent sur tous les visages sauf le sien.

* * *

_Je ne comprends pas. On sortait tranquillement de la salle à manger quand les infirmières et des personnes louches nous ont attrapés. Elles nous emmenèrent à l'infirmerie, enfin « elles », ça reste à prouver; j'ai des doutes sur certaines. Au moment où elles nous déshabillèrent, Luffy décida de tester la leçon de la veille._

« Pédophiles ! Au viol ! »

_Une seconde. Elles ont fait une seconde de pause avant de se réactiver ! Le cri du désespoir ne sembla pas les choquer, l'une d'elles devait être là hier et leur a tout raconté. Pris de panique, notre petit frère ajouta :_

« Ace ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je peux pas courir !

- Tiens-toi tranquille, proposa une soignante, et enfile les vêtements qu'on te donne, je suis sûre qu'ils t'iront parfaitement ! » Elle lui tendit alors un uniforme de noble.

_Je ne sais pas pour Ace, mais je trouve qu'il lui va bien. Hormis ce que ça représente, il est adorable avec._

_Luffy se mit alors à pleurer. Juste après qu'Ace lui ait chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille; je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence, alors je vais jouer le jeu aussi._

« Luffy ! Ne pleure pas ! Les vilaines infirmières vont s'en aller ! »

_Leurs têtes en disaient long sur leurs pensées, elles ne partiraient pas comme ça. Cependant, faites confiance à Ace pour régler les problèmes._

« **Partez**, vous avez fait pleurer notre frère ! menaça-t-il, On veut être seuls avec lui. »

_On s'approcha de notre petit frère avec des regards protecteurs. Malgré des moues boudeuses, toutes les femmes sortirent._

« C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de chouiner. » Informa Ace.

_Instantanément, la grimace de notre frère élastique fut remplacée par son traditionnel sourire. Lui qui joue si mal la comédie normalement… Reste à savoir ce qu'Ace a pu lui marmonner..._

« Magnifique spectacle. »

_On se retourna précipitamment. La voix appartenait à une brune qui se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une autre porte. On avait tellement fait attention à celles qui étaient déjà dans la salle qu'on n'avait pas vérifié nos arrières ! La femme avait de longs cheveux raides, elle était grande et fine, mais la robe de son uniforme devrait la ralentir lors d'une course poursuite. On est plus proche qu'elle de la première porte, on doit pouvoir le faire ! Un coup d'oeil à mes frères, _prêt ?

« Je suis désolée. »

_Ça, ça n'était absolument pas dans le programme !_

« Je suis Sytae, l'infirmière sous-chef. Je partage ce poste avec ma grande soeur, Milia, celle avec de longues bouclettes châtain claire. Nos responsabilités sont donc les mêmes. ___Elle souffla_, J'aurai dû deviner qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de vous affubler bizarrement. Le petit, tes vêtements sont sur la commode. Rhabillez-vous vite, elles ne vont pas tarder à revenir. ___Elle pointa l'espace derrière elle_, Cette porte mène à un cul-de-sac et l'autre au couloir où elles attendent; je vous laisse deviner ce qui va arriver si elles ne vous voient pas ici. L'autre salle n'est donc pas une cachette sûre. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre ramper, ___elle s'approcha d'une bouche d'aération_, c'est votre dernière possibilité. »

_Elle ne semblait pas mentir. Mais pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ? Les cris hystériques du couloir nous fixèrent, partir maintenant ou risquer de rester auprès de ces folles ! Le choix était vite fait ! _

« Je passe devant, après Luffy et Sabo, tu refermes la marche. »

_Sytae nous éleva à la hauteur de l'ouverture puis referma derrière nous._

« Ne leur en voulez pas, elles ne sont pas méchantes, juste depuis trop longtemps en contact avec des pirates. »

* * *

« J'y vois rien ! Se plaignit le plus petit.

Nous non plus, alors tais-toi et avance. » Ordonna l'autre brun.

« Bom »

« Ac- Ah ! »

« Bom »

« Les gars, qu'est qui se passe ?

- Attention Sabo ! Il y a un trou ! » Préviens le premier cascadeur.

Trop tard.

« Bom »

« Poussez-vous ! Vous m'écrasez ! » Cria le fils de Roger.

Ses frères obéirent. Les trois garçons se relevèrent pour voir… rien. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre. Luffy s'agrippa à un tee-shirt et Ace rentra dans un mur.

« Il y a un mur ici, ronchonna-t-il.

- Alors suivons le, il doit bien mener quelque part. » Pensa l'ancien noble.

Ainsi, la fratrie longea le mur jusqu'à ce que le meneur, toujours Ace, ne se prenne une table, renversant au passage une lanterne. Sabo, ayant reconnu le son métallique de l'objet, la chercha à tâtons, s'en empara et l'alluma. Ils découvrirent le décor d'une chambre, un peu comme la leur. La lanterne n'allumait pas beaucoup, mais permettait de localiser la porte. Ace la prit et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi du blond. La main sur la poignée, ils s'apprêtaient à revoir la lumière du soleil quand la porte résista. Elle était fermée à clef. Pourtant, la veille, quand ils avaient visité le navire, toutes les portes étaient ouvertes ! Un pirate leur avait expliqué qu'ils étaient une grande famille et n'avaient donc pas à s'inquiéter des vols ! Les deux aînés échangèrent un regard. Les clefs étaient peut-être dans la salle, ou il existait probablement une autre sortie, il fallait juste la trouver.

Pendant qu'ils échangeaient des pensées hautement intellectuelles, leur petit frère était en train de fureter dans la chambre et d'appuyer partout. Il découvrit un livre, ne pouvant le lire tout de suite à cause de la pénombre, il le mit dans une poche pour le lire plus tard. Il avait vu des images ! Pour une fois que c'était un livre sans trop d'écriture barbante, il n'allait pas le céder.

Vingt minutes d'inspection (et quelques imbécillités) plus tard, aucune clef en vue. Luffy, qui avait vidé tous les tiroirs, griffonné sur des feuilles, détruit une porte de placard et jeté les couvertures du lit, s'ennuyait.

« Ace, Sabo ! Je m'ennuie ! On peut partir ? Réclama-t-il.

- Non, si on pouvait, on l'aurait déjà fait. On partira dès qu'on trouvera une sortie, l'informa le bouclé.

- On ne peut pas prendre le tunnel ? S'étonna le plus jeune.

- On en vient, si on le reprend, on retombera à l'infirmerie, lui expliqua l'orphelin.

- On n'en vient pas, on venait de celui-là, » pointa le chapeau de paille, obtenant l'attention de ses frères.

En effet, il y avait deux passages. Ace jura avant de se retourner vers le benjamin.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?!

- Je savais pas, répondit doucement l'enfant élastique.

- Calme-toi, Ace, tempéra Sabo, il n'a pas fait exprès. Quant à toi, Luffy, la prochaine fois, dis-le-nous immédiatement. »

La dispute close, ils repartirent en file indienne avec l'espoir d'arriver à l'extérieur.

Apprenant de ses erreurs, Portugas s'assurait de la présence du « sol » avant d'avancer. Excellent choix, il évita de rentrer tête la première dans une grille. Il la défit silencieusement avant de s'apercevoir, qu'une fois encore, la salle était déserte. Il lâcha la barrière dans le vide et se retourna pour tomber les pieds en premier. Luffy et Sabo suivirent. Ils atterrirent sur quelque chose de mou, mais pas rebondissant. C'était aussi doux. Pour couvrir leurs traces, les aînés tentèrent, dans le noir, de remettre la grille en place. Ils y arrivèrent, plus ou moins, pendant que le fils de dragon se recouvrait de poudre. Il en lança sur ses frères et tous trois se roulèrent dedans, et s'en tartinèrent. L'obscurité ne faisait que rendre le jeu plus amusant. Et le meilleur pour la fin, la poudre avait bon goût !

Leur match fut interrompu par des bruits de pas. Les garçons, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici et ayant toujours leurs instincts de voleur, retournèrent d'où ils venaient. Il y avait eu un croisement, il leur restait donc un chemin.

* * *

Un beau soleil, du calme sur un fond de murmure, le retour de mission de la dixième flotte était paradisiaque. Ils admiraient la mer, rejoints par leurs coéquipiers plus paresseux. Vive les grades inférieurs ! Pas de rapport à faire, pas de paperasse à remplir et pas de responsabilité ! Pouvoir profiter du vent dans les cheveux alors que leur commandant doit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour remplir les documents en retard est un régale ! (Qui sert aussi de vengeance pour toutes les fois ou le commandant à des privilèges.) Un bruit sourd suspendit leurs pensées. Ils se retournèrent vers le mur d'où venait le bruit. Le remue-ménage venait d'un coffre. Les pirates s'en approchèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait quand le couvercle sauta. Trois fantômes en sortirent précipitamment, assommant accidentellement le pirate le plus proche. Leur entrée fracassante coûta des années de vie aux spectateurs. Les plus proches perdirent même connaissance à cause de l'effet de surprise. Le reste de la division resta stupéfaite. Les trois fantômes, ignorant leur massacre, commencèrent à se disputer.

« Pourquoi tu m'as piqué ?! Se plaignit Luffy à Sabo.

- Et toi ! Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?! Cria Ace.

- C'est à cause de la fourchette que tu as fait tomber ! Je l'ai juste ramassé ! » Se défendit le blond.

Pris dans leur énième querelle, ils ne remarquèrent pas les pirates. L'un d'eux décida d'attraper les gosses pour les mener devant son père. Petit bémol, il ne s'apprêtait absolument pas à recevoir un livre en pleine figure. Un de plus dans les pommes. Les quatre pathétiques pirates restants se décidèrent à agir. L'un tenta d'attraper le prince des pirates par le col, mais reçut un coude dans la figure. Le nez cassé, il saigna et s'évanouis par manque de globule rouge. Un autre approcha le benjamin par derrière et se pris sa tête dans les côtes : Ace venait de donner le coup de poing qu'avait amorcé le coup de coude. En tombant, « l'autre » tira sur la manche de son voisin qui, arrêté dans sa course et emporté dans la chute, s'écrasa au-dessus, se prenant le bord du pont dans la nuque. Maintenant inconscient, sa tête heurta celle du troisième attaquant, toujours à terre, qu'il le rejoignit. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Le survivant tenta de saisir le bras de Sabo juste au moment où le blond évitait un coup d'Ace qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'on juge sa manière d'élever le dernier. Cette fois-ci, c'est l'entrejambe du pirate qui en paya le prix. Malchanceux comme ses frères d'armes, il baissa sa tête entre les deux aînés à l'exacte seconde où Sabo envoya un coup de pied pour désarmer le grand brun qui était muni, attention, d'une cuillère. Sa tête, projetée violemment au sol, le troua et rebondis. Lorsqu'elle le percuta à nouveau, l'âme de son propriétaire était déjà partie.

« Tu ne peux pas décemment élever un enfant juste avec la violence ! Assura le frisé.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ça marche très bien ! Soutenu le brun .

- Dites∼, coupa Luffy qui se fichait complètement de la chamaillerie, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à Serpillère ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment en pointant la première victime.

Ses frères examinèrent l'inconnu avant démettre un jugement.

« Je ne sais pas, il faudrait lui rajouter des cheveux… » annonça Sabo avant de voir l'expression d'Ace qui fixait un balai et une colle tentateurs. Le balai, c'était normal, il s'agissait d'un placard pour les instruments de nettoyage. La colle, ils ne pouvaient pas deviner, était là en cas de « secours » pour Satch. Mais peu importait, Ace vida tout le tube sur l'ancien crâne rasé avec soin du pirate. Luffy retira le manche du balai, ne laissant que la partie serpillière que Sabo fixa. Réfléchissant à nouveau, ils remarquèrent un problème : il manquait la barbe et la moustache. S'emparant d'un feutre qui, pour une raison mystérieuse, se trouvait à côté de la colle, le frère non chapeauté lui en dessina. Le résultat n'était pas glorieux, ses frères ne le lui cachèrent pas;

« C'est comme ça que tu voyais sa barbe ? Mon pauvre ! On va devoir t'acheter des lunettes ! Se moqua le blond.

- Fais-le toi-même si tu es si fort ! »

Obéissant à la demande, Sabo pris le feutre et s'approcha d'une autre de leurs précédentes victimes. Cette fois-ci, c'est son travail qui récolta des railleries. Le stylo passa donc de main en main, répétant le même scénario, jusqu'à ce que tous leurs persécutés en soient tartinés.

« J'ai faim ! » Se plaignit Luffy, accompagné d'un grognement de son ventre.

Les frères se regardèrent, remarquant enfin leurs nouvelles couleurs. Un éclat de rire plus tard, le benjamin ramassa son livre et tous trois partirent vers la cuisine.

En chemin, ils aperçurent des cornes.

« Une bonne chasse, ça vous va ? » Interrogea Ace, obtenant des agréments de ses frères.

Armés de leurs couteaux et cannes à pêche, ils se préparèrent au combat. Sabo fut le premier à rentrer en action, il envoya son hameçon s'agripper à une des cornes et tira pour déstabiliser la bête. Luffy courut assener un coup de tête dans le ventre alors que Ace contourna l'animal, un couteau dans la main droite et une fourchette dans l'autre. Il planta la fourchette dans l'épaule de leur proie et voulut lui trancher la trachée. Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu; d'un coup de tête de la bête, Sabo était projeté et attrapé par le cou, Luffy se fit mal à la tête (enfin, pas vraiment vu qu'il est en caoutchouc, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se plaindre), et Ace se fit attraper le bras quand il voulut s'attaquer à la trachée, sa fourchette ayant seulement râpé sur l'épaule.

* * *

Atmos en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres sur le navire de son père. Leurs nombres avaient d'ailleurs eu une chute soudaine lorsqu'il fut nommé commandant. Les gosses pouvaient mettre tout le désordre qui leur plaisaient tant que ça ne touchait pas la treizième division : ce serait de la paperasse en plus. Leurs bêtises étaient juste plus grosses que celle de l'équipage, mais, au bout d'une semaine, ils se seront calmés. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'une corde lui saisisse son casque, et qu'un petit de trois pommes de haut charge tête la première, alors qu'un autre tentait de l'égorger. Immédiatement, il hésitait entre rire de cette tentative désespérée ou tuer les gamins pour tentative d'assassinat. Le deuxième paraissant un peu cruel, il choisit donc de les amener devant son Père pour qu'il décide. Les enfants, d'un blanc immaculé, gigotant et jurant la tête en bas dans ses bras, il traversa la moitié du navire.

* * *

« … le Roi a donc proposé une trêve, fini Jinbei.

- C'est une bonne chose, commenta Barbe Blanche assit sur son fauteuil, vous ne devriez pas vous entretuer si votre but est semblable.

- Oui, on a ensuite fait la fête toute la nuit. On discute, on discute et j'ai des corvées qui m'attendent, je te rappellerai un autre jour.

- Oui, au revoir.

- Attend ! J'oubliais, c'est volontaire ton nouveau répondeur ? Il est bizarre.

- Non, répondit le capitaine, je ne l'ai pas changé.

- Écoute-le, tu verras. Au revoir, père. »

Jinbei raccrocha, laissant un récepteur intrigué. Barbe Blanche, regarda le den den mushi prêté par son fils et composa son propre numéro.

« Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Gotcha : - Luffy ! À quoi as-tu touché encore ? Apparut la voix de Sabo.

- À rien ! Ça s'est allumé tout seul quand j'ai appuyé sur ce bouton ! Tenta de s'innocenter l'accusé.

- Alors ___**tu y es**_ pour quelque chose ! Expliqua le blond. Éteins-le.

- Je sais pas faire.

- Appuie sur le même bouton que celui qui l'a allumé.

- Je sais plus lequel c'est… Je peux le manger ? »

D'un coup, un bruit de glissement résonna. Les voix semblèrent alors venir du fin fond d'une grotte, avec de l'écho.

« Tu lui as fait peur ! Remarqua la bouclé.

- On ne peut pas le manger ? » Questionna d'une voix implorante le fils de Dragon.

Un fracas retentit en arrière-plan, comme si un placard entier venait de s'écrouler.

« Manger ? Demanda simplement le dernier frère, se joignant à la discussion.

- Oui ! L'escargot ! Mais il est rentré dans sa coquille… développa Luffy d'une voix dépitée.

- On peut toujours le faire sortir avec une fourchette ! Ou le brûler à l'intérieur pour le cuire, proposa le plus grand brun.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, désespéra Sabo, devenant le seul espoir d'Izou, si on le sort avec une fourchette, il pourrait commencer à stresser et ce n'est pas bon pour la viande, même chose pour le chauffer. Il faudrait plutôt casser sa coque et le tuer en un coup. »

L'auditoire commença à craindre pour la survie du pauvre mollusque. Un bruit sourd retentit; le den den mushi prenait la fuite. La course poursuite n'était pas retranscrite, mais on pouvait décrypter qu'à la fin, le gastéropode était hors de portée des enfants. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche ne le retrouvera pas avant un bon moment. Et tous ceux qui essayeront de le joindre pendant ce temps tomberont sur ce répondeur.

« Vous voulez que j'aille les chercher Père ? Proposa Izou, toujours serviable.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine. » Illustrant ses paroles, Barbe Blanche pointa un bord du navire.

Atmos, toujours les enfants pendu dans les bras, arrivait. Il les posa devant son père et aurait bien commencé les explications sauf qu'un attroupement se créa. Le message était passé et tous ceux qui cherchaient la fratrie se rassemblèrent : des infirmières, les commères, des cuisiniers, Curiel, un groupe moustache, Joz et des parieurs. Parieurs embêtés car ils avaient lancé des paris sur les prochaines victimes, et leur nombre, un peu trop important, donnait tord et raison à tout le monde.

Barbe Blanche se trouva donc au beau milieu d'une foule qui demandait justice. Il pourrait devenir juge si ça continue.

« Atmos, tu les as amenés, tu peux donc commencer.

- Ces trois garnements m'ont attaqué ! »

L'assemblée se tourna vers les enfants avec des regards interloqués. Les enfants, comprenant que c'était leur tour de parole, se défendirent.

« On avait faim alors on l'a chassé, lâcha platement Ace.

- Atmos n'est pas un gibier, clarifia le seizième commandant.

- Mais il a des cornes ! S'exclama Luffy, perdu.

- Avoir des cornes ne signifie pas être bon pour la chasse. » Renchéri Blamenco qui passait par là.

Les garçons ne parurent pas le croire. La discussion aurait pu s'éterniser s'il n'y avait pas la queue à cause de leurs méfaits.

« N'attaquez personne sur ce bateau, interdit Barbe Blanche. Les moustachus ?

- Ils nous ont dessinés sur la figure ! S'écria l'un.

- Et tabassé ! Rajouta un autre.

- Et ils m'ont collé une serpillière sur le crâne ! »

Dessiner sur des personnes endormies, ce n'est pas une première. Trois enfants « tabassant » les effrayant pirates les plus puissants des mers, en est une autre. Ces pirates ne devraient d'ailleurs pas s'en plaindre, au contraire, ils devraient faire profil bas. Quant à gluer une serpillière, ça a le mérite d'être original.

La fratrie, ayant compris le principe accusation-défense-sentence, s'expliqua.

« On n'était pas sûr s'il ressemblait à Serpillière ou pas, alors on lui a rajouté des cheveux. Puis une barbe et une moustache, justifia à nouveau Ace.

- Il lui ressemblait finalement, ou pas ? » Questionna Blamenco qui ne passait peut-être pas par là par hasard.

Les trois frères examinèrent leur chef d'oeuvre, qui ne ressemblait même plus à un être humain.

« Non, trancha le grand brun.

- C'est parce que tu as complètement loupé sa moustache ! L'accusa Sabo.

- Tu peux parler, tu as vu les tiennes ? Dit-il en pointant une personne aléatoire.

- Non, celle-ci est vraiment moche, si elle était de moi, je m'en souviendrais.

- Pareil, Luffy ? Proposa Ace.

- Gredins ! C'est une vraie ! Je suis juste venu écouter ! Gueula le malchanceux passant.

- Gredins ? ___Ace se tourna vers son jumeau_, c'est une insulte ?

- Hum… Il me semble l'avoir déjà lu quelque part…___Sabo réfléchis avant de s'illuminer,_ Oui ! Dans un livre d'histoire ! C'était une insulte, il y a plus de huit cents ans !

- Un historien, conclut Ace.

- Oui, un historien à la moustache hideuse, acquiesça son frère. Quand penses-tu, Luffy ? »

Le plus jeune avait décroché de la conversation. S'ennuyant, il avait décidé de regarder les images de son livre. En réalité, ce n'était pas des images mais des photos. Elles représentaient principalement un gros garçon en chemise usée et une grand-mère aimante. Elle lui refaisait ses lacets, le coiffait, l'embrassait… Bref, des photos plus tôt embarrassantes pour l'enfant, au contraire de la grand-mère qui en était sûrement à l'origine. Des curieux s'approchèrent, l'historien au manque cruel de goût criait toujours, comme les nouveaux moustachus, mais ils n'attiraient plus l'attention. Deux hommes lancèrent des paris sur le propriétaire de l'album, les infirmières piquèrent deux-trois tirages discrètement; toujours avoir matière à faire chanter l'équipage, une règle d'or pour celles qui n'avaient pas le fort caractère de leur supérieure, les cuisiniers éclatèrent de rire pour certain, tandis que d'autres attendaient le jugement pour repartir en cuisine. Curiel se contenta de remarquer la coïncidale ressemblance entre le gamin et le troisième commandant. Joz, le fameux troisième commandant, se décolora rapidement avant d'arracher le livre de la main des enfants : il aurait dû s'en douter en voyant le chaos régnant dans sa chambre, les garçons l'avaient pris pour cible ! Mais c'était insuffisant par rapport au ridicule qu'on subit leurs autres victimes ! Lui qui avait fait exprès de fermer sa chambre à clef pour éviter qu'une chose pareille n'arrive ! Son action n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire : tout le navire savait maintenant que ce livre était le sien, et les sourires des infirmières, reflétés par ceux complices des commères, annonçaient que personne ne l'oublierait.

Barbe Blanche, par pitié pour son fils, se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

« Joz, tu peux commencer tes réclamations.

- Oui, Père. Ils ont complètement détruit ma chambre. Les armoires sont en morceaux, les chaises détruites, la serrure forcée, le matelas fichu, et le lustre effondré…

- Et ils ont aussi griffonné sur mes dossiers. Rajouta Curiel. En plus, ça ne ressemble à rien.

- C'est un arbre ! Expliqua Luffy, de retour dans la discussion.

- Un arbre ? Il faudra qu'on te donne des cours de dessin, décida Sabo.

- Demandez à Blenheim, il dessine super bien, conseilla le sixième commandant, maintenant assis sur une chaise avec du popcorn sorti de nulle part.

- J'ai deviné où se trouve mon den den mushi… Qui reste-t-il ? Demanda le père de ce petit monde.

- Quelqu'un s'est roulé dans la réserve de farine ! Rapporta un cuisinier en envoyant des regards accusateurs aux bonshommes en poudre, la preuve était irréfutable.

- Et des couverts ont disparu ! Renchérit un autre.

- Si tu veux, je peux témoigner qu'ils étaient bien armés d'une cuillère, proposa un barbu.

- Vous cherchez ça ? Interrogea Atmos, sortant des couverts des manches et poches des enfants.

- Rends-nous nos armes ! » Réclama Ace, suivi par ses frères pour un combat de chiffonniers perdu d'avance.

Trouvant le moment idéal pour une vengeance, toutes les personnes victimes des frères les firent courir dans tous les sens, se lançant les couverts, les mettant hors de leurs portées, ou faisant apparaître de parfaite réplique complètement inutilisable.

Les enfants semblant avoir un réservoir d'énergie inépuisable, Barbe Blanche coupa court à la plaisanterie.

« Plus personne pour se plaindre ?

- Si ! Répondit Sabo, surprenant tout l'équipage. Il s'approcha du « grand juge », Les infirmières et ces gens étranges nous ont enlevé et accoutré bizarrement ! »

À son propos, leurs ravisseurs s'offusquèrent,

« C'est faux !

- Vous démentez son accusation ?

- Oui ! Ils n'étaient pas "accoutré bizarrement", on leur a trouvé les plus beaux vêtements ! » Continua une infirmière. Pour le prouver à leur père, une troisième infirmière sortit un exemple de costume.  
Tout l'équipage ne faisant pas partit du groupe infirmière-commère, plaignit les garçons et remercia la mer d'avoir atteint leurs majorités avant de les rencontrer. Barbe Blanche eut une microseconde de doute sur la sanité de ses enfants avant de se rappeler que c'était des pirates, parfois ayant plus de cinquante ans (rare quand même) qui avaient volontairement choisi de devenir ses enfants. La sanité n'avait jamais été là depuis le départ.

« Bien. Personne n'habille les gosses sans mon autorisation ou la leur au préalable. Pour leurs sanctions, on verra après manger. »

À ces mots, la foule se disloqua partant au réfectoire ou à diverse corvée.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda en sautillant Luffy.

- Aujourd'hui, pour vous faire grandir, on mange soupe ! » Sourit un cuisinier, fier de sa décision.

Pour la première fois en annonçant le menu, les enfants faisaient une tête horrifiée.

« SOUPE ! S'exclamèrent les trois en même temps.

- Mais j'ai faim ! Pleura le benjamin.

- Assassin ! Je le savais ! Vous voulez ma mort ! Cria hystériquement Ace.

- Soupe ? Non ! C'est un cauchemar, je ne vois pas d'autres explications ! "Ne pas aspirer", "ne pas faire de bruit entre la cuillère et l'assiette", "ne pas se plaindre des immenses morceaux d'oignons qui flottent", Morgane (la cuisinière) est devenue un peu bigleuse… » désespéra dans un coin Sabo, qui délirait avec le mur.

Débordé par le monde qui venait chercher leurs repas, un cuisinier poussa la fratrie, leurs plats en main, vers un banc. Il les installa et parti, les laissant seuls à leurs plaintes.

* * *

Crip n'était pas vraiment malchanceux. Avec les trois horreurs qui avait débarqué hier, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Il faut malgré tout avouer qu'il avait trouvé la bonne planque : l'infirmerie. Le premier jour, les trois démons l'avaient empêché de dormir, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière en chef. Il ne les avait pas revus après. Bref, il voulait s'en cacher le temps de leur séjour sur le navire, avec un pied cassé, c'était dans le domaine du possible. Sauf qu'il y a eu les avis de recherche. Les infirmières, devenues complètement folles, l'avaient littéralement jeté hors de son sanctuaire. Il avait donc traîné toute la matinée son pied, ne trouvant aucun endroit accessible ou confortable. Seul le repas l'avait sauvé, il est arrivé premier, s'est installé à un banc et a entamé sa soupe. Il aimait bien les soupes, ça lui rappelait son enfance, quand il en jetait sur son frère. Bon, maintenant, son frère était jardinier pour un petit bourgeois, mais cela ne lui enlevait pas le plaisir de la nostalgie. Il mangeait (ou buvait, à vous de voir), souriant presque. C'est là que l'Enfer se déchaîna. Un cuisinier traîna les enfants à ___sa_ table, et les abandonna. Il lui laissa les trois pestes sans surveillance ! Après avoir envoyé des regards assassins à son bourreau, il se tourna vers les minis Satan. Ou plutôt vers trois psychopathes. L'un, le plus petit, avala sa part en trois secondes et se plaignit qu'il avait faim et qui voulait de la viande. Le deuxième, le blond, était extrêmement concentré sur sa soupe, à tel point qu'il allait bientôt pleurer du sang à force de la fixer, en plus de baragouiner des phrases sans queue ni tête :

« La cuillère va à la bouche et non pas le contraire, ne pas trop la remplir, sinon on renverse la moitié de la soupe à miparcourt, mais ne pas trop peu la remplir, sinon il faudra une éternité pour la manger et elle sera froide, ne pas poser les coudes sur la table, qu'importe à quel point tu as mal… »

Il ne reste plus que le grand brun qui se méfiait de son assiette comme si elle voulait l'assassiner.

« Plouf »

Il s'était endormi. (Les ragots courent vite. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire à deux cents kilomètres de l'île la plus proche.) Des bulles commencèrent à jaillir de son assiette : il était en train de se noyer ! Et ses deux frères étaient bien trop occupés pour s'en rendre compte. Tant pis, il n'a rien pu faire, un suppôt du Diable en moins. Belzébuth se releva néanmoins, respirant fort, comme n'importe quel rescapé d'une noyade. Son petit frère avala d'une traite l'assiette qu'il lui donna (en réalité, il allait la jeter sur le sol et cogna son frère au passage, mais ce sont des détails). Les trois frères, sonnés chacun à leur manière (le blond n'ayant toujours pas terminé son plat, le grand brun avec une tête de revenant, et le petit mourant de faim sur la table), s'immobilisèrent brusquement. Ils semblaient écouter une discussion. Crip ignorait laquelle, en fin de compte, peu lui importait tant qu'il n'était pas la proie des sourires démoniaques et des lueurs dans les yeux des aînés, ni des étoiles du plus jeune. Le trio se leva, attrapa quelque chose et partit. ___Que la mer ait pitié de leur victime_ pensa l'estropié.

* * *

Barbe Blanche était fier de sa gestion de la situation. Il avait reçu toutes les plaintes et s'était octroyé un temps de réflexion pour leurs punitions. D'habitude, il envoyait ses fils en mission, dans des îles gelées par exemple, ou s'en servait pour envoyer des messages à de vieux amis introuvables, ou, pire, ils les chargeaient de veiller sur la réserve de nourriture et de la remplir ___seuls_. Plein de châtiments gentils qu'il ne pouvait pas donner à des gosses. La seule chose qui restait n'était pas vraiment une sanction… Des cuisiniers arrivèrent, toujours les mêmes fauteurs de trouble dans les bras. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit un des ses fils empocher l'argent d'un autre, avant que tous ceux des environs viennent aux nouvelles. Un cuisinier allait commencer l'histoire, quand il fut coupé par la fratrie.

« Ils ont osé mettre de la soupe au repas ! »

La moitié de l'équipage était d'accord, la soupe, c'est horrible ! En plus, un tiers de la Moby Dick est réquisitionné pour éplucher et couper ses maudits légumes !

« J'ai faim ! Se lamenta Luffy.

- J'ai failli mourir ! Annonça, horrifié, Ace.

- Plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais, répétait comme un disque rayé Sabo.

- Ils ont fait irruption dans notre cuisine et nous ont aspergés de sel ! Recadra un coq.

- Pour préparer de la soupe, vous devez être des démons ! Accusa Sabo.

- On a juste essayé de les purifier, » clarifia Ace sur un ton nonchalant entre deux regards surexcités.

Les frères obtinrent le point de la logique. Faute de mieux, la figure paternelle du navire les envoya nettoyer le pont, sous la surveillance de Crip qui, à force de traîner sans but, semblait idéal pour ce poste.

* * *

Trois innovations plus tard (comme accrocher une éponge au bout d'une canne à pêche pour avoir un meilleur rendement surface/temps, détruire et jeter tout ce qu'il y a sur la superficie à décrasser parce que "ça gène" et faire du patinage artistique), la fratrie fut reléguée au pont le plus éloigné et le moins fréquenté. N'oublions pas que Crip est estropié et qu'il n'y a pas accès sans aide. Aide introuvable puisque ___personne ne passe ici à cette heure !_

Laissés seuls, les garçons s'allongèrent, mort de faim.

« J'ai faim ! Si on chassait ? Proposa le benjamin.

- Tu oublies ce qu'a dit le grand-père : "N'attaquez personne sur ce bateau", rappela Sabo.

- Oui, mais cet oiseau n'est pas sur le bateau, » pointa Ace.

Effectivement, un petit oiseau tournait autour du grand mât. Requinqués par l'idée, les frères se levèrent et escaladèrent le mât. Dès qu'ils furent au niveau du petit- non, gigantesque oiseau, Luffy envoya un Gomu Gomu no Pistol, qui rata sa cible, mais toucha son voisin, que l'on va appeler Piaf n°1. Piaf °1, peu heureux de se prendre un coup de poing, fonça sur le petit au chapeau de paille. Petit pris dans une dispute, "Il ne faut pas attaquer sans réfléchir", et qui ne le vit pas venir, il faudrait réellement qu'ils apprennent à considérer le monde environnant pendant leurs arguments. Piaf n°1 saisit son attaquant, s'attirant les représailles des frères. Piaf n°2, la victime originelle de Luffy, se mit sur la ligne de mire de la fourchette à Ace. Du même caractère que son cousin, il attrapa le grand brun, en concordance avec Piaf n°3 qui s'était fait pêcher. Les trois oiseaux, les griffes agrippant leurs agresseurs, rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

___À l'avant du navire : _

« On s'approche de l'île où tu as rencontré ton âme soeur ! S'exclama, folle de joie, une Okama à son/sa copine.

- Oui ! Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre ! J'étais en pleure dans un champ, une rose fanée à la main, quand il s'est approché de moi. Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, puis il m'a porté en princesse dans son salon et m'a offerte à boire. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Il me faisait rire et prenait soin de moi, il s'assurait que je n'ai ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Tu aurais vu sa tête la première fois qu'il m'a vue poitrine dénudée ! J'avais honte, mais il m'a aussitôt couverte ! Malheureusement, la mer m'a appelée, notre séparation était enlarmée et je lui aie promis de lui écrire. ___Il/Elle s'essuya une larme imaginaire_, j'ai tenu promesse bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais répondu, c'est un grand timide.

- Ah, les hommes, soupira la première.

- Vous pouvez parler, marmonna un passant avant de disparaître.

- J'adore ces paisibles animaux, ils me rappellent notre union, reprit la deuxième Okama, Infelice, mon amour, doit regarder à l'horizon chaque jour dans l'espoir de mon retour. Tu crois que si je demande aux oiseaux, ils m'amèneront plus vite à terre ?

- Non, tu sais bien que le seul moyen d'obtenir quelque chose de proche serait de les attaquer pour qu'ils t'amènent dans leurs nids nourrir leurs petits.

- Oui, heureusement, personne sur ce navire ne ferait cela, ria la deuxième Okama avant de s'arrêter brusquement, échangeant un regard de compréhension avec son interlocutrice.

- LES ENFANTS ! »

Cette réalisation arriva trop tard, un homme accourait déjà pour annoncer l'enlèvement des frères à leur père. La sentinelle les avait vus, mais ils se trouvaient hors de sa portée. Marco et la huitième division étaient parti en mission la veille au soir, il ne restait donc qu'à attendre que le navire accoste sur l'île, avec le faible espoir qu'ils ne s'attirent pas d'ennui.

* * *

Emportés par les oiseaux, les frères se débattirent. Sabo fit remarquer intelligemment que ce serait embêtant qu'ils les lâchent en plein océan, ils s'immobilisèrent donc jusqu'à survoler la terre ferme. Les coups de pieds, trop courts, n'atteignaient pas leurs cibles, les coups de poing non plus. À court de vaisselle et sans leurs cannes à pêche, les garçons étaient désarmés. Luffy allongea son bras pour frapper Piaf n°1 et attrapa, accidentellement, une branche. Son bras revient ensuite dans un effet boomerang sur les trois oiseaux qui les lâchèrent. Luffy se gonfla, utilisant Gomu Gomu no Fuusen, et sauvant ses frères au passage. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent de cette chute imprévue, il purent admirer les alentours; ils se trouvaient sur une montagne, perdue au milieu d'une forêt, ce qui ne les dépaysait pas. En se retournant, ils virent une petite fille les regarder, éberluée.

Elle avait de courts cheveux rose et raide, une boucle d'oreille en forme d'oiseau à droite, une robe abîmée bleu ciel au niveau du torse et bleu océan à partir du bassin ainsi que quelques éraflures. Elle devait avoir huit ans.

« Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrayée.

- Notre repas a voulu nous manger et nous a laissés là, répondit Luffy.

- Vous n'avez vu aucun adulte ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix pressée.

- Kelah, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Kelah » se retourna, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'une grotte où se trouvait une autre jeune fille. La nouvelle avait la peau foncée, de longs cheveux ondulés blancs, des yeux gris claire avec un fond rouge et des griffes de tigre en guise de boucle d'oreille. Sa robe était violet foncée et, contrairement à son amie, impeccable. Un peu plus grande que Kelah, elle devait toutefois avoir le même âge.

« Lethe ! Des enfants sont tombés du ciel ! Ils n'ont pas encore été vus, il faut les faire fuir ! »

La dénommée Lethe s'approcha lentement. Elle jeta un regard critique aux frères avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Ils ne sont pas originaires de l'île, ce serait une condamnation à mort de les laisser seuls dans la forêt.

- On peut très bien se débrouiller dans une forêt ! S'insurgea Ace, mécontent d'être pris de haut.

- Vous ne connaissez pas cette île, reprit l'autochtone, pour le moment, il faut partir, on vous expliquera la situation après. »

Elle retourna dans la grotte, suivie plus tard par son amie qui lança un regard inquiet à la fratrie. Ace n'avait aucune envie de la suivre, Luffy gisait au sol, mourant de faim, pendant que Sabo réfléchissait à l'état des choses. Le seul autre moyen de partir était de descendre la falaise. Très mauvaise idée, les arbres paraissaient minuscules, nul doute qu'une chute serait mortel. Soufflant, il releva son cadet et envoya un regard décidé au boudeur.

« On n'a pas le choix, il n'y a pas d'autre sortie. »

Ace attendit un peu avant de souffler et de se lever. Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la grotte. Elle était humide et étroite, seules leurs tailles d'enfants leur permettaient de progresser debout. Ils avancèrent comme le matin, Ace devant, Luffy, requinqué par l'idée d'aventure, après, et Sabo fermait la marche. Au fur et à mesure de leur cheminement, le plafond et le sol se rapprochaient, les obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes. La lumière du jour, de plus en plus distante, fut remplacée par des lucioles qui dansèrent autour des garçons. Sabo prévins ses frères ___qu'elles n'étaient pas comestibles._ Luffy voulu quand même vérifier, se prenant un coup de pied du premier brun qui avait déjà fait l'expérience d'un champignon ___pas comestible_ et qui, depuis, faisait une confiance sans limites au savoir culinaire du blond. Luffy se plaignit, des plaintes qui tombèrent dans des oreilles de sourds. Du bruit se rapprochait, il provenait d'un trou lumineux. Accélérant, les frères débouchèrent dans une grande intersection de galeries. La lumière les éblouit d'abord, avant d'en être accommodée, révélant une quinzaine d'enfants, éraflés et épuisés, dans un environnement de cristal. Certains avaient des pioches, et brisaient le minerai tandis que d'autres ramassaient les débris et les mettaient dans des sacs ou des brouettes avant de partir. La majorité n'avait pas plus de huit ans. Un petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans s'approcha, il tira sur le tee-shirt d'Ace.

« Dis, pourquoi t'es tout blanc ? T'es malade ?

- Rysti, apostropha un garçon, j'ai fini de remplir ton sac. »

Le petit sourit et partit en direction d'une sortie. Un garçon d'environ dix ans s'approcha. Il était tout simplement un copié collé de la prénommée Lethe. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court, les mêmes griffes ornaient ses oreilles et sa tenue, un haut violet foncé sur un pantalon noir, était irréprochable. Ils auraient presque pu être jumeaux.

« Vous êtes les nouveaux ? Teg va vous expliquer ce qui se passe ici. »

Le grand frère violet foncé prit une pioche des mains d'un enfant, lui chuchota quelques mots avant que ce dernier n'aille en direction des frères hétéroclites. Le petit devait avoir six ans, il avait des cheveux ébouriffés amarante, une peau légèrement bronzée, des yeux marron et des vêtements détériorés. Il prit doucement la main de Luffy et les guida dans un coin à l'écart où ils s'assirent en cercle.

« Pour commencer, il va falloir que je vous raconte l'histoire de cette île. Il y a bien longtemps… ___Luffy s'endormit, un signe des aînés indiqua au petit de continuer l'histoire_, un habitant ramena d'un de ses voyages une graine. Elle appartenait, d'après lui, à un gigantesque arbre protecteur. Quiconque le planterait et en prendrait soin serait sous sa protection divine. Il enterra la graine au centre d'un champ où jouaient les enfants. Ainsi, chaque jour de sa longue croissance, l'arbre était accompagné par leurs rires, interrompu seulement quand les parents les rappelaient. L'arbre se mit donc à aimer la jeunesse et à détester les adultes qui les empêchaient de jouer. Au fil des années, d'autres arbres apparurent autour, créant une forêt. Utilisant ses charmes magiques, le grand arbre lança une malédiction sur les adultes : aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait aller dans les bois sans en être rejeté immédiatement. Les enfants pouvaient y jouer sans jamais être interrompus. Mais, après s'être bien amusés, ils rentraient quand même, par fatigue ou faim, le laissant à nouveau seul. Le grand arbre lança donc une autre malédiction : les enfants entrant dans la forêt ne pourront jamais en sortir. Depuis, le seul moyen de se promener dans la forêt est d'être accompagné d'enfant pour les adultes et d'adultes pour nous. Cela dure depuis des générations et des générations, on n'en a même oublié s'il s'agit de la vérité ou juste d'un conte.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la situation d'ici, fit remarquer Sabo.

- J'y viens; il y a quelques mois, un homme se présenta au bar, il avait une carte au trésor-

- Une carte au trésor ? Répéta Luffy, réveillé, des étoiles à la place des yeux.

- Oui, la carte indiquait cette montagne, reprit Teg, infecté par la joie du cadet. Le voyageur tenta d'y aller, mais la forêt le rejetait. Ma cousine proposa de l'accompagner, et, ensemble, ils trouvèrent cette grotte. La grotte est si étroite que seuls les enfants peuvent y entrer. Kelah y alla et vis ces pierres précieuses. Folle de joie, elle raconta tout à l'explorateur. Ce dernier lui demanda s'ils pouvaient aller chercher ses amis pour leur faire partager cette découverte. Ils y allèrent, mais, quand ma cousine voulut passer à la maison pour nous le raconter, les méchants hommes l'attrapèrent et lui mirent un couteau sous la gorge. Elle dut les ramener au pied de la montagne. Une fois arrivés, ils lui donnèrent une pioche et l'obligèrent à ramener des cristaux. Elle obéit, rentra dans la grotte, mais y resta, elle n'avait aucune raison d'en sortir. Pas préparés à ça, les amis du méchant explorateur retournèrent au village, demandant aux enfants de les accompagner en forêt sans prévenir les parents; moi, par exemple, un homme est venu me voir, affolé, il m'a dit que ma cousine était coincée sous un arbre et qu'il avait dû courir chercher une hache, mais ne pouvait plus retourner la sauver, il fallait que je l'accompagne. J'avais voulu prévenir mes parents, mais il m'a dit que si l'on attendait trop, elle pourrait s'étouffer. Quand je suis arrivé, ils tenaient Rysti, un couteau sous la gorge. Je devais ramener Kelah sinon ils l'exécuteraient. Ils tirèrent ensuite Paso, en disant qu'il serait le prochain sur la liste et pas le dernier, un par jour. J'ai donc ramené ma cousine. Elle fut tabassée par les méchants, ___il commença à pleurer,_ mais elle dit que j'ai bien fait, sinon, Rysti serait mort. Et les autres aussi. Depuis, de nombreux enfants se sont fait piéger. Ils gardent toujours l'un de nous pour nous obliger à sortir, et si on travaille pas bien, ils ne nous donnent pas de repas et quand ils en donnent, c'est mauvais.

- Ne pleure pas, on va vous sortir de là ! S'exclama Luffy, surprenant ses frères. On a qu'à tabasser les méchants !

- Tu n'as rien écouté, pas vrai ? Conclu Sabo.

- De la mauvaise nourriture ? Releva Ace, Ces gens ne pourront pas s'en sortir vivants, on ne doit jamais gâcher un repas, surtout à cause de la cuisine ! »

Les deux bruns étaient remontés. Le blond les calma, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs des autres mineurs.

« Vous croyez qu'on n'a jamais tenté de s'échapper ? Demanda Lethe, ou plutôt un clone avec quelques centimètres de plus. Pour s'échapper, il faudrait d'abord libérer « l'otage », hors de question de sauver nos peaux au prix de la sienne.

- On s'en occupe ! Assura Ace, toujours enragé pour les aliments gaspillés.

- Il faut juste qu'on nous emmène le voir, mais comment ? Réfléchis Sabo, le cerveau de la bande.

- Alors y sont pas malades ? Demanda une voix fluette.

- Non Rysti, sinon il faudrait les mettre en quarantaine. » Résonna un autre petit garçon.

Le sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sabo. Si personne ne touchait à la farine, les « grands méchants » ne s'apercevront de rien. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la forêt, les adultes n'ayant pas pu y pénétrer depuis des siècles, aucune construction ne devait s'y trouver; les ravisseurs avaient dû tout construire par eux-mêmes, et, dans ce cas, ils ne se seraient pas foulés à bâtir plus qu'ils n'en avaient besoin, ils les mettraient donc en isolement au même endroit où ils détiennent « l'otage ». Il ne restait plus qu'à fignoler quelques détails et tout marcherait comme des roulettes.

Les enfants établirent donc un plan, s'assurant que tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'ils avaient à faire, sans sembler suspect.

* * *

___Pendant ce temps, au bord de l'île :_

« Jetez l'encre ! »

La Moby Dick s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'île, envoyant des hommes pour refaire le stock de provisions et d'autres pour ramener certains perturbateurs. Quelques autres pirates descendirent pour diverses raisons, voir la végétation, acheter des souvenirs ou revoir l'amour de sa vie. Une surprise les reçut tous; les habitants s'étaient réunis, armés de râteau, pelle, hache, couteau de cuisine, faux, truelles, balais et marteaux. Dans un premier temps, ils pensèrent que c'était pour les attaquer, mais la foule se tourna d'un pas décidé vers la forêt.

« On va ramener nos enfants ! » Hurla le meneur.

Pris au dépourvu, certains pirates (notamment ceux en quête de la fratrie) les rejoignirent discrètement. Les autres partirent dans diverses directions, rayant se souvenir de leurs mémoires ou ayant dépassé ce stade de la banalité humaine.

* * *

« Quoi ? »

Un des ravisseurs, Papier avait été dérangé par un enfant.

« Venez voir, répliqua doucement l'enfant.

- Vous soûlez ! Pierre et Ciseau, avec moi, on va voir ce qu'ils ont encore ces lardons, » aboya le garde.

Les trois adultes entrèrent dans la grande salle de la grotte, l'unique salle dans laquelle ils pouvaient aller d'ailleurs. Ils y virent un rassemblement d'enfants. Papier s'apprêtait à cogner dans le lot pour les renvoyer au travail, mais une haie s'ouvrit, dévoilant trois « marmots » en mauvais état. L'un, avec un chapeau de paille, était étalé à terre et ne bougeait pas, seuls ses yeux ouverts et clignant à intervalle régulier prouvaient qui était encore en vie. Les deux autres ressemblaient à des morts-vivants, leurs peaux blanches comme de la neige (leurs vêtements avaient été nettoyés). Ils ne semblaient pas en très bon état, mais les « mioches » sont réputés pour leurs jeux d'acteur.

« Je serais vous, je ne les toucherais pas, préviens Lethe, avançant avec une expression sérieuse, voilée de ténèbres. Dans la pénombre de la caverne, seuls ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux tintés de rouge étaient apparents.

- Et pourquoi ? Qu'en sais-tu, Macabre ? Vociféra Papier, T'es médecin ?

- Non, mais notre sixième attrapa cette maladie, continua son frère aîné avec un pas en avant. Tout comme sa soeur, seuls ses courts cheveux et ses yeux rouge-sang dénotaient avec les ténèbres environnantes.

- Votre sixième ? Mais vous n'êtes que cinq !

- C'est parce qu'on l'a enterré au fond du jardin, poursuivit la clone de Lethe, jouant avec le même scénario.

- Vous pouviez pas appeler un docteur comme tout le monde ?!

- Si, on l'a fait, prolongea un quatrième clone de neuf ans en faisant lui aussi un pas en avant, il lui tiendra à jamais compagnie dans les profondeurs de la terre.

- On l'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas le toucher, » imita le dernier, inexpressif, du haut de ses six ans.

Les ravisseurs, au centre du parfais pentagone créé par la famille Macabre avaient leurs sangs glacés. La prestation était extrêmement bien jouée, on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux la douleur due à la perte de leur défunt frère. Involontairement, Ace fit juste à ce moment une crise de narcolepsie, tombant raide mort.

« Un de moins. » Constata la fratrie homologue.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, les trois « méchants » se firent dessus, Papier ordonna à ses hommes de mettre les « malades » en quarantaine et parti en vitesse. Les hommes laissés derrière blanchirent. Pierre demanda à Sabo de ramasser le « cadavre » et les guida à leur cellule. Dès que la porte se ferma, Pierre et Ciseau disparurent en vitesse se laver.

Sabo n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, il tabassa son frère jusqu'à qu'il donne des signes d'éveille. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers « l'otage » du jour. C'était un garçon de cinq ans, à la peau mate et aux cheveux châtain. Tout comme les autres, ses vêtements étaient sales et abîmés. En fait, seule la famille Macabre était soignée.

« Vous êtes qui ? Questionna apeuré l'enfant.

- Tes sauveurs, » répondit Luffy, sachant que les aventures allaient commencer.

* * *

« Tu as bien compris ? » Interrogea Kelah.

Le petit Rysti lui fit signe que oui. Ils sortirent donc, main dans la main, voir Papier. Rysti prit un air fatigué et mal au point.

« Monsieur, Rysti n'est pas bien, je peux l'emmener boire ? »

Le ravisseur ne tomba pas dans le panneau, Kelah était, après tout, connue pour être imprévisible et désobéissante.

« Non. Toi, le mioche avec le haut déchiré, amène-le boire. » Ordonna Papier.

Heureusement, toute la mine, sauf les mauvais menteurs, était au courant du projet; celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Kelah retourna travailler. Rysti et son ami se dirigèrent vers une source, loin des regards; ne pas pouvoir sortir de la forêt ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'y repérer. Arrivé à destination, les deux garçons ramassèrent de la terre, la trempèrent avant de s'en tartiner. Ils devaient s'en recouvrir entièrement afin de passer à l'attaque.

* * *

« Sept milliards ! Ses diamants vont me ramener sept milliards ! »

Criait un homme au point de se percer les poumons. Il était assis sur un vieux fauteuil, les pieds sur une table. Il se leva, se coiffa, et souris à son reflet.

« Pour une telle occasion, je me dois d'être présentable. Bien, il me faudrait un minus pour me guider vers la richesse. L'otage fera l'affaire, je ne veux pas faire baisser la productivité ! »

Terminant son monologue, il sortit, accompagné par deux subordonnés.

* * *

Plus loin, un garde somnolant fut frappé par une pierre. Fâché, il se leva, ouvrit la porte de la cellule qu'il gardait pour en punir les résidents, recevant une tête volante en plein ventre. La sentinelle, bien dodue, ne sentit rien et répliqua avec un coup de poing dans le vide. Deux ombres se mirent alors en mouvement, l'une passa derrière, le poussant en avant et l'autre lui fit un croche-patte. Dans son retournement à cent quatre-vingts degrés, la vigie s'étala au sol. Il devint une proie facile pour un pied dans la tête, perdant connaissance. Les quatre prisonniers en profitèrent pour s'évader. Tout se serait passé comme prévu si trois hommes ne se trouvaient pas devant la sortie…

* * *

Enfin recouvert de boue de la tête au pied, l'accompagnateur de Rysti monta à un arbre. Rysti alla dans le champ de vision des gardes, toussa pour attirer l'attention, fit un sourire satisfait et entama son rôle :

« Toi, pointa-t-il, Carotte ! Il changea de cible, Et toi, Courgette ! Toi, Betterave ! Toi, Tomate ! Toi, hum… Comment il s'appelle ce fruit déjà ? Chitraille ? Non… Mitraille ? Mitrouille ? Chitrouille ? Oui ! Citrouille ! »

Reprenant ses esprits, il vit les cinq prénommés foncer sur lui. Ni une, ni deux, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il fuit dans la direction où se trouvait son ami. Quand il passa sous une des branches de l'arbre où ce dernier était perché, une main discrète décrocha la ruche qui s'y logeait. La ruche s'abattit sur les poursuivants, fracassant un crâne et libérant des résidentes mécontentes. Les ravisseurs, davantage préoccupés par les abeilles que par leur ancienne cible, coururent au hasard dans la forêt. Les enfants auraient pu en rester là : les gardes sortiraient de la forêt et ne pourraient plus y retourner, mais il ne faut jamais attirer l'attention des trois frères hétéroclites. Rysti, rejoint par le tee-shirt déchiré, se cacha au détour d'un rocher et ricana suffisamment fort pour être entendu par leurs victimes. Ces dites-victimes, accoururent dans le piège; dès qu'ils tournèrent autour du rocher et virent les enfants, ils oublièrent leurs propres poursuivante et saisirent Rysti et son ami afin de les étrangler de rage. Les abeilles profitèrent de cette pause pour rattraper leur retard et s'attaquèrent aux cinq hommes; les enfants étaient épargnés car, recouverts de boue, ils ne laissaient aucune parcelle de peau libre pour l'attaque des insectes. Carotte, Courgette, Betterave, Tomate et Citrouille repartirent dans une course effrénée, se dirigeant tout droit dans un groupe d'ours. Ils se retrouvèrent cernés par les abeilles en quête de vengeance et par les ours attirés par le miel dont ils étaient couverts.

* * *

Les quatre enfants étaient vraiment en position de faiblesse : aucune arme ne se trouvait à portée, ils étaient affamés, les tee-shirts trop grands des frères les ralentissaient et les gênaient et, en plus, ils devaient escorter un bambin trop jeune pour concurrencer un adulte à la course. Pas le temps de réfléchir, Ace attrapa « l'otage », le mit sur son dos et s'enfuit avec ses frères par la fenêtre. Les adultes ne perdirent pas de temps pour les courser, en deux enjambées, ils étaient dans leurs dos. Sabo eut une idée et pris la tête, il guida les autres vers un coin de la montagne. Arrivé à l'endroit désiré, il siffla. Le chef et ses hommes, réduisant l'écart entre les deux groupes, ne se méfièrent pas, ils continuèrent obstinément dans la direction des fuyards. Seuls des sacs s'écrasant autour d'eux les stoppèrent; les berneurs se trouvaient sous un déluge de sacoches. Les deux gardes du chef furent abattus par ces dernières remplies de pierres précieuses. L'averse terminée, le chef, laissé seul, avança doucement, rempli d'envie de meurtre. Un dernier sac tomba, dévoilant les pelles et les pioches des enfants. Chaque frère saisit un manche, puis ils attaquèrent à leur habitude.

* * *

___Devant la grotte :_

En position de concertation, Kelah et une partie des mineurs discutaient.

« Il a pu attirer cinq hommes ! Constata l'un.

- C'est super ! Il ne nous en reste plus que deux, dont un que l'on garde comme guide. J'espère qu'ils vont réussir à les gérer… Souhaita Kelah.

- Si on se dépêche, on pourra partir les aider, fit remarquer Lethe.

- Allons-y, je vais prévenir les autres, » se dévoua une fille.

Elle prit un sac, se salit avec de la poussière et sortit, imitant l'air fatigué qu'elle portait normalement. Elle passa, sans changement irrégulier de marche, devant les deux gardes restants. Arrivée à l'amas de pierres précieuses, elle vida son sac en prévenant ses camarades.

« Enclenchement du plan n°2. »

Sa phrase finie, elle tomba. Les « réservistes » s'affolèrent, attirant un garde pour connaître la situation. Lorsqu'il arriva, les enfants se cachèrent derrière la masse de pierre. Ils en saisirent pour les jeter sur le ravisseur. Pris au dépourvu, ce dernier recula, marchant sur une pelle traînant là, prenant le manche de l'outil dans le dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour fuir vers l'avant, une brouette le poussa, et lui roula dessus une fois à terre avant de s'immobiliser sur l'échine du ravisseur. La brouette était remplie de minerais, ainsi que des plus jeunes qui s'y rajoutèrent. L'adulte ne pouvait en aucun cas la soulever : il était bloqué à terre. Un enfant muni d'une pelle le frappa en plein visage, lui cassant le nez. Un aîné pris une grosse pierre et lui coinça dans la bouche pour qu'il ne puisse plus tromper personne.

Le dernier survivant, témoin de ce qui était arrivé à son collègue, avait voulu lui porter secours. La famille Macabre avait alors surgi de la mine, armée de pioche, et l'avait encerclé. D'autres enfants la rejoignirent, créant une masse de combattants. Même en tant qu'adulte, il n'avait aucune chance de tous les battre. Il sortit son den den mushi afin de prouver qu'il était en position de pouvoir.

« Vous devriez arrêter, en un unique appel, je peux condamner votre ami, » menaça-t-il.

Cela marcha car certains enfants flanchèrent et baissèrent les armes. Malgré le doute qui envahi les troupes, Kelah, Lethe et sa famille restèrent ancrés sur leurs positions.

« Allez-y. » Incita Kelah.

Répondant à la provocation, Papier décrocha le téléphone et appela. La sonnerie retentit dans le vide pendant quelques instants avant que la messagerie prenne le relais.

« C'est nous que vous cherchez ? »

Se retournant, l'attroupement aperçut les trois frères hétéroclites. À leurs côtés se trouvaient Rysti et tee-shirt déchiré. Et, le plus important, « l'otage ». Deux enfants accoururent l'embrasser.

« Grand frère, grande soeur, je vais bien, rassura le petit. Les trois enfants gentils m'ont sauvé, ils étaient trop cool ! »

Le petit allait raconter toute l'histoire quand sa soeur le coupa.

« Plus tard, tu veux bien que Papa et Maman entendent ce discours ? »

Regroupés autour du dernier ravisseur, les enfants s'apprêtèrent à partir. Kelah vérifia que tout le monde était là, les petits étaient pris par la main pour ne pas s'égarer, et la ribambelle d'enfants se mit en marche.

Pris au piège par les « moucherons », Papier les guida vers la sortie. Pour lui, il était hors de question de les mener à la liberté, il préférait tourner en rond jusqu'à la mort dans cette forêt juste pour les voir crever les uns après les autres. Seulement, la malédiction ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Marchant en remuant ses idées noires, il aperçut une source. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il bouscula tout les petits se trouvant dans un périmètre proche et, quitte à se faire embrocher, il sauta de l'autre côté de la rivière. Son saut était trop court, mais il s'en fichait, les mioches allaient être livrés à eux même et mourront dans la forêt alors que lui serait mené tranquillement vers la sortie !

La famille Macabre souffla, la rivière menait à une chute d'eau de cinquante mètres; Papier sortira de la forêt, mais dans quel état ? Plus importants, ils ne pouvaient plus s'extirper d'ici. Les enfants s'assirent, se désaltérèrent pendant que les plus grands tenaient conseil. Ils pourraient survivre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux devienne adulte. Mais ça prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et il y a aussi les maladies. Et les parents leur manquaient. Ace s'appuya sur un arbre, laissant Sabo se dépêtrer avec le problème. Plus loin, il aperçut Luffy discuter énergiquement avec d'autres enfants; ils s'entendaient bien et cela lui faisait du bien de discuter avec d'autres petits que ses frères avec lesquels il a passé la majorité de son année. En tournant la tête vers la forêt, Ace tomba nez à nez avec une tête édentée. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer et de crier, attirant l'attention. La tête édentée eut le même réflexe. Remis de sa frayeur, Ace s'apprêta à cogner l'inconnu (sûrement un ravisseur qu'ils avaient oublié) quand une petite voix s'éleva :

« Infelice ! Le gardien du phare ! » Cria Teg.

Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un habitant du village…

« Que fais-tu ici ? Interrogea le petit, euphorique.

- J'ai… J'ai vu le ___**drapeau maudit !**_ Expliqua, terrifié, l'adulte, Celui qui avait emmené ___**cette chose**_ loin d'ici ! Il est de retour, et___** cette chose**_ doit être à son bord ! Hurla, terrorisé l'homme.

- Du calme, ___des enfants lui emmenèrent un chapeau d'eau_, soit plus clair, contrôla Kelah.

___L'homme s'assit, pris le chapeau et commença à boire,_

- Tout à commencé il y a quatre ans, alors que je me promenais dans mon champ. J'inspectait le développement des cultures quand je vis une femme étalée sur mon terrain. Je me suis donc approché pour la faire déguerpir; il me semblait avoir utilisé une tournure claire, mais, ___**la chose**_ se tourna vers moi en pleur. Je m'en contrefichais, je voulais juste qu'elle parte ! Mais elle a commencé à s'accrocher à moi en criant des phrases incompréhensibles ! « Prince charmant » revenait souvent… Je suis donc parti me réfugier dans ma cabane, mais ___**la chose**_ s'était accrochée à moi ! Je voulais à tout prix la faire partir alors je lui aie donné à manger et à boire pour qu'elle s'en aille ! Mais non ! Elle est restée ! J'ai tout essayé, lui donner chaud, froid, lui faire peur; rien à faire ! Elle restait obstinément chez moi ! À un moment, ___il commence à trembler_, ___**la chose**_ a perdu son haut, j'ai alors vu l'image la plus horrible existant sur cette planète ! Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir, cette image me hante toutes les nuits depuis ! Je l'ai vite recouverte, mais pas assez pour échapper à cette vision horrifiante ! Le ciel m'a enfin souri quand un drapeau l'a appelée, peu m'importe qui, pourquoi, comment, mais elle était partie ! J'en ai pleuré de joie ! Et j'en aurais aussi dansé toutes les nuits **si** elle ne m'avait pas averti qu'elle reviendrait ! Depuis, je reste éveillé jours et nuits au phare, en alerte, anticipant son arrivée ! Aujourd'hui est le jour maudit de son retour ! La seule cachette possible est la forêt ! ___Son sang glacé, il but une gorgée d'eau._

- Tu pourrais nous ramener au village ? S'enquit Rysti.

___Infelice se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si le petit était fou._

- Tu n'as donc rien écouté ! ___**Ce monstre**_ est en ce moment au village ! Le seul endroit sûr est la forêt ! Qui sait, peut-être que même la forêt n'est pas sûr, un démon ne peut être maudit ! S'affola le gardien.

- De toute façon, la forêt ne demande pas l'accord de ses victimes, » signala la grande Macabre, recevant des accords de sa famille et de Sabo qui avaient compris son train de pensée.

Kelah pensa au pauvre village attaqué par un monstre, Luffy jouait avec les petits qui avaient perdu le file de la discussion longtemps auparavant et Ace faisait une sieste. Les autres tentaient de convaincre Infelice de les sortir d'ici.

Après un moment de conversation, l'adulte se leva et partit : il ne faut jamais rester à un emplacement fixe quand une telle créature est à votre recherche ! Il s'éloigna et s'aperçut, au bout de quelques pas, que les enfants le suivaient. Ace voulait le tabasser pour l'obliger à les guider, mais Kelah, Teg et les Macabre s'y étaient fortement opposés. Infelice accéléra l'allure pour les semer, ils faisaient trop de bruit ! Ils allaient attirer ___la Bête_ ! Hélas pour lui, la malédiction est pour tout le monde…

* * *

___Soixante-cinq fois ! On est entré soixante-cinq fois dans cette forêt ! À chaque fois, c'est le même scénario, les villageois y rentrent, avancent pendant une trentaine de mètres et se retrouvent, miraculeusement, de retour au point de départ ! C'est leur forêt bon sang ! Ils ont si peu de sens de l'orientation ? Et nous qui devions ramener les petits au plus vite ! Cela ne fait que trois heures de surplace… quand on va faire notre rapport à notre commandant, il ne va jamais nous croire ! _ Pensa intérieurement un pirate. Lui et ses camarades avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de suivre les villageois; ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à déprimer pour tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu…

« Ça suffit ! Cria le meneur, Si la forêt refuse de nous laisser entrer, on va la raser jusqu'à retrouver nos enfants ! »

Une acclamation suivit ces paroles. Les parents partirent chercher des haches et des scies. Le projet se mit en marche, les plus costaud se préparaient à abattre le premier arbre quand un cri retentit :

« PAPA ! »

Tout le monde se tourna comme un seul homme vers l'origine de ce cri de coeur. Au loin, un groupe d'enfants étaient visibles. Ils se mirent à courir, un garçon se jeta sur sa mère, des soeurs bondirent sur un bûcheron, pour résumer, les enfants se précipitaient euphoriquement sur les adultes. Les pirates de la quatorzième division remarquèrent que tous les enfants étaient sales, blessés et affamés. Deux d'entre eux étaient même couverts de boue. Non, en réalité, cinq enfants étaient irréprochables, cinq clones de différentes tailles et sexe. Les cinq sosies étaient alignés, la tête haute, en ordre, devant leurs parents, en position de soldats. Les parents étaient en face, le père avait la peau bronzée par des jours au soleil et les cheveux noirs, habillé en uniforme noir, quant à la mère, elle était à l'origine des cheveux argentés, le teint mat et portait une robe violette. Le spectacle était hilarant pour la quatorzième division tandis qu'une infirmière et une commère le trouvaient touchant. Les ménechmes eurent tout de même droit à une embrassade. Revenu sur terre, les pirates aperçurent leur objectif : Ace, Sabo et Luffy venaient de sortir de la forêt, un peu plus discrètement pour ne pas déranger les retrouvailles et parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas à leurs places. Mais ce n'était qu'un surplus d'inquiétude, l'infirmière et la commère les étranglèrent dans un câlin maternel commun. Cela ne faisait pourtant que quelques heures qu'ils étaient séparés, et ils se connaissaient depuis moins de deux jours… Seul Luffy se réjouissait de cette marque d'affection, Ace remercia le ciel d'avoir été élevé par Dadan qui ne l'aurait jamais étouffé de cette manière et Sabo pesait le pour et le contre. Pendant que les deux « mères » se réjouissaient ___seules_ de leurs retrouvailles, un homme - le meneur, reconnut la quatorzième flotte - s'approcha, sa fille dans les bras. La petite descendit, (sûrement sa fille, les deux avaient la même boucle d'oreille) et s'approcha des trois frères. Elle prit la manche de Sabo et la tira.

« Ce sont eux qui nous ont sauvés ! Ils ont mis en place un plan génial ! On a tabassé tous les méchants ! »

Les pirates se tournèrent vers la fratrie, ___ils seraient donc capable de faire autre chose que des conneries ?_ Les « mères » affichèrent une expression de fierté.

« Je vois. ___Le père se tourna vers les adultes_, Et vous êtes ? »

___Des pirates qui ont trouvé les gosses hier matin ? Des passants ? Des victimes des trois monstres ?_ S'affolèrent les pirates, n'ayant aucun titre correct à donner. Cependant, les « mères » résolurent rapidement le problème.

« On est leurs gardiens. Nous nous occupons d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent chez leurs parents, » répondit en souriant la commère. L'infirmière semblait préférer le « on est leurs parents » mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

« Vraiment ? Vous êtes nombreux pour les garder, » remarqua le meneur.

___Nombreux ?_ Un rapide coup d'oeil, ___on n'est que dix._  
« C'est parce que ce sont des pirates ! » Clama Luffy, se prenant l'habituelle correction.

À cette déclaration, l'adulte tira sa fille pour la mettre sous sa protection et leva son arme (une fourche).

« On ne vous laissera pas le village comme ça ! »

Tous les autres villageois se rassemblèrent, prêts à attaquer. Leurs enfants venaient à peine de revenir, ils ne laisseraient aucune tragédie gâcher leur bonheur. Par habitude, les pirates prirent leurs armes à portée de main. Un commandant les aurait sûrement réprimandés pour une telle action dans un moment si instable, mais il fallait bien qu'ils puissent se défendre si ils les attaquaient ! Et vu la facilité des plus faibles pour porter des haches surdimensionnées, ils ne s'en sortiront pas sans. Les garçons restèrent de marbre devant ce tableau. Le meneur ne les visait absolument pas, pas plus que les autres villageois. Eux ne craignaient rien. Leurs « gardiens » par contre, n'étaient pas dans une aussi simple situation.

Kelah n'appréciait pas la tournure des choses. Certes, Papa était un ancien marine, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait montrer les armes aux protecteurs de ses sauveurs ! Elle contourna son père par l'oeil où il y voyait le moins, se glissa entre les adultes et se positionna au milieu des deux groupes.

« Si vous voulez leur faire du mal, il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord ! »

Les jeunes Macabre la rejoignirent, puis Teg, Rysti, et tous les anciens mineurs. Les pirates devaient avouer que les frères étaient forts; en quatre heures, ils avaient reçu le dévouement de tous les enfants, au point où ils se mutinent contre leurs propres parents qu'ils semblent réellement respecter sur cette île. Le meneur tenta tout de même de convaincre sa fille.

« Mais ce sont des pirates ! Ils ont tué et pillé des villages ! Ils veulent probablement faire pareil avec le nôtre !

- Non ! Ils ne sont pas méchants ! Sinon ils ne nous auraient pas sauvés ! Ils pouvaient s'enfuir et sont restés pour nous sauver ! »

Un pirate prit note, ___les sauvageons auraient un coeur ? À vérifier._

« Papa ! Tu t'es retiré de la Marine ! Plus besoin d'appliquer leurs préjugés ! »

Son père la regarda, déstabilisé. Il baissa alors les armes, imité par la foule. Lethe ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie pour la féliciter. Kelah se retourna alors,

« On va faire une grande fête ! Vous venez ? »

Une seconde on veut les tuer et l'autre on les invite à la fête… Les pirates étaient déboussolés, oui ou non ?

« Ce n'est pas à eux que revient la décision, éclaircit Sabo, mais à leur capitaine. Ils ne peuvent pas décider seuls.

- Moi je viens ! Prévint Luffy.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Ace.

- Comptez-moi parmi les présents, fini le blond.

- Alors nous, on n'a pas le droit de choisir, mais vous, du haut de votre microscopique décennie, vous pouvez ?

- Tout à fait ! » S'exclama, fier, le grand brun.

Un argument commença. Un pirate détourna les yeux, peu intéressé, pour voir la famille Macabre de nouveau au garde-à-vous.

« Puisque tout ceci est fini, entama le père, nous rentrons. Vous prendrez un bain et vous vous changerez pour être présentable. »

Toujours ordonnée, la famille partit. ___Bien sûr_, pensa le pirate, ___présentable ! Si les nôtres étaient aussi propres pendant plus d'une heure, on ferait la danse de la joie ! Quelle famille bizarre…_ Quand il revint à son groupe, il s'aperçut que l'un des leurs manquait; il était parti demander l'avis de Barbe Blanche et prévenir les autres chercheurs.

« Donc c'est d'accord ! » Décida la petite aux cheveux rose, sans plus demander l'avis des interlocuteurs.

La foule s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand un bruit survint. Il venait de la forêt. Les bruissements se rapprochèrent à grande vitesse, comme si leurs propriétaires couraient. De loin, on pouvait apercevoir des hommes couverts de piqûres, avec des marques gigantesques de griffures, des griffures d'ours identifièrent les plus aguerris. Derrière, un homme au nez cassé, deux défigurés, un à peu près normal et un dernier qui se prenait apparemment pour le chef, il ne cessait de hurler « Sauvez-moi ! Je suis plus important ! Je vous donnerais vingt pour cent des bénéfices ! Non, trente ! » Il ne manquait plus que la raison de cette course effrénée, quelques pauvres perruches forestières, lointaines cousines des oiseaux de la montagne.

« C'est les méchants ! » Informa Rysti.

À ces mots, l'atmosphère se métamorphosa, les ustensiles de cuisine et de jardin réapparurent dans les mains des habitants et leurs doux sourires se prolongèrent dans une forme sadique.

« Les enfants, rentrez à la maison sans nous, nous avons quelques comptes à régler. »

Le sort des ravisseurs devint le secret bien gardé des parents du village. Tout ce que peuvent dire les pirates, c'est qu'aucun bateau n'a jamais quitté l'île et qu'aucun des kidnappeurs ne fut revu.

* * *

La fête commença. Barbe Blanche avait autorisé une partie de l'équipage à y participer, le reste gardant le navire et évitant d'envahir complètement la place. Un grand feu faisait rage au centre, cuisant d'innombrables morceaux de viande. Les enfants mangeaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis des mois. Ce qui était probablement le cas pour ceux du village; les cuisiniers du navire, par contre, pouvaient attester que ce n'était pas le cas pour leurs trois garnements, qui mangeaient presque plus que tous les autres. Dans un élan de paternalisme, Rakuyou retira une bouteille d'alcool des mains d'Ace. La musique et la joie étaient partout. Enfin, presque. Loin de tout ce bonheur, une Okama rejoignait son amie.

« Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé, ton prince charmant ? Infelice ?

- Non, répliqua tristement sa compagne. J'ai demandé partout, mais personne ne savait. Seul un enfant m'a répondu, il serait en train de fuir une chose immonde dans la forêt… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela arrive justement aujourd'hui ?

- C'est horrible ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

- Tu as raison ! Je dois le retrouver au plus vite ! Quatre ans nous séparent, mais je ne le laisserais pas tomber ! Je vais le sauver de ce monstre ! » Remontée à bloc, elle fila en direction de la forêt.

* * *

___De retour au coeur de la fête :_

« Bizarre… commença un pirate.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son voisin, finissant un verre de Rhum.

- Les gosses, je ne les vois plus.

- Des gosses ? Ce n'est pas ce qui manque.

- Non, ___nos_ gosses. »

Prenant en compte la remarque de son camarade, le deuxième pirate reposa son verre. Il regarda tout le périmètre sans remarquer trois mal élevés s'empiffrer. Étrange, il y avait encore de la viande sur le feu et les petits ne semblaient jamais rassasiés.

« On les a encore perdus ?

- Non, intervint un troisième, ils sont juste là. »

Se retournant, ils virent les garnements revenant d'où personne ne savait où, traînant, d'un air de gloire, trois oiseaux. Plus précisément, pour ceux qui suivent, Piaf n°1, Piaf n°2 et Piaf n°3.

« J'espère qu'il reste de la place sur le bûcher, commença Ace, parce qu'on a ramené de la viande ! »

Le petit Rysti, qui avait le don d'être là dès qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant, était abasourdi. Son ami, « l'otage du jour », était surexcité. Il fonça sur Luffy pour connaître l'histoire. La bouche pleine, il leur raconta. Sabo hésitait entre lui dire de manger ___ou_ parler, mais Luffy choisirait manger et les petits n'auraient jamais leur histoire. Histoire par ailleurs incompréhensible pour les adultes. Seuls les « Oh ! » « Ah ! » en coeur indiquait que les petiots suivaient réellement.

* * *

___Le lendemain, plus loin sur le Nouveau Monde :_

« Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Gotcha : - Luffy ! À quoi as-tu touché encore ? Apparut une voix enfantine.

- À rien ! Ça s'est allumé tout seul quand j'ai appuyé sur ce bouton ! » Tenta de s'innocenter l'accusé.

Un attroupement se créa autour d'un certain roux.

« Alors ___**tu y es**_ pour quelque chose ! Expliqua le premier. Éteins-le.

- Je sais pas faire, continua la voix familière.

- Appuie sur le même bouton que celui qui l'a allumé.

- Je sais plus lequel c'est… Je peux le manger ? »

La remarque attira l'attention, ressemblant à une marque de fabrique d'un certain disparu. Un bruit de glissement plus tard, les voix apparurent venir du fin fond d'une grotte, avec de l'écho.

« Tu lui as fait peur ! Gronda l'autre enfant.

- On ne peut pas le manger ? » Questionna la voix familière, implorante.

Un fracas retentit en arrière-plan, comme si un placard entier venait de s'écrouler.

« Manger ? Demanda une nouvelle voix.

- Oui ! L'escargot ! Mais il est rentré dans sa coquille… développa, dépitée, la voix familière.

- On peut toujours le faire sortir avec une fourchette ! Ou le brûler à l'intérieur pour le cuire, proposa la nouvelle voix.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, désespéra le premier, si on le sort avec une fourchette, il pourrait commencer à stresser et ce n'est pas bon pour la viande, même chose pour le chauffer. Il faudrait plutôt casser sa coque et le tuer en un coup. »

L'équipage pirate s'interrogea sur l'endroit où leur protégé avait pu trouver de tels amis. Un tumulte se propagea, terminant l'enregistrement. Souriant, le capitaine ne dit qu'une chose :

« On a retrouvé Luffy. »

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Fait rire ? Laissez un commentaire pour me le dire !

Ps : Je ne sais pas si se recouvrir de boue pour éviter les abeilles marche réellement, ne faites pas pareil à la maison ! Ou alors, essayez et dit-moi si ma super idée fonctionne !


End file.
